Klaine
by catcatcatcat13
Summary: Klaine fanfic, w/ Kurt!Popular and Blaine!Nerd. Kurt has to seduce Blaine to be headcheerleader. And thanks to LafeeMechante from dramionefanfiction on tumblr for inspiration. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt** was in the middle of breakfast when his brother came into the kitchen while taking on his shirt.

„What, you couldn't do that in your room?" Kurt asked prudish while straightening his red and white Cheerio uniform.

„Problem?" Finn asked and grabbed Kurt's bun. Kurt sighed.

„Give it back, Finn." Finn looked defiantly at his brother. Then he raised his left eyebrow, and opened his mouth. „Don't you dare, Finn!" Kurt said and stood up from the chair. Finn slowly led the bun closer and closer to his mouth. „I'm warning you." Finn started smiling while still leading the bun very slowly. Kurt quickly tried to hit it out of his hand, but failed miserable since Finn was so much taller than himself. Kurt knew what he had to do. „Finn. My dear, dear brother… So naive." Finn looked at Kurt.

„What?" Kurt already knew he was going to win this round... Like every other.

„I'm popular." Kurt said. „You're not." He said with a false sadness in his voice. „I can make your life really miserable." He walked threatening against Finn. „_Very _miserable." He looked up at Finn's surprised face. Why was he so surprised? Like he didn't knew that Kurt could do stuff like that. He slusheed him every week, what had he expected? „Now, give me my bun." Finn stared at Kurt for a few seconds, while pretending to consider it.

„I tried out for the football team last week." He said and threw the bun up in the air, caught it again and repeated a couple of times. „I got in." He looked at Kurt. „Say hello to McKinley's new quarterback." He said and blinked at his brother. Kurt felt like he couldn't move. Finn took a bite of the bun and said: „Looking forward to your cheering at our next game." Then he did a sort of dance out of the kitchen, walked up the stairs and into his room. Kurt stood back with a surprised expression and a heavy stomach. Finn would get popular. What if he – his own brother – would get more popular than himself? It couldn't happen.

* * *

><p>Kurt put his hand on Santana's shoulder. „Santana, honey. I need your help." She turned around and looked at him.<p>

„What do you need, babes?" Kurt sighed and put his hands on his hips.

„We need to get Finn off the football-team."

„Wait, your brother is on the football-team now? Wow that makes him ten times hotter." She said and gazed up at the ceiling.

„Santana focus! You can't date him. He's my brother and he's a loser. It's wrong. You're on the Cheerios and you can't—"

„I know it's perfect. It'd be the ultimate status! I'm hot, he's hot. I'm on the Cheerios, he's on the football team."

„Wow, you're sounding like Quinn." Kurt said and scoffed. „Look I need your help. You want to give me it?"

„Of course. Everything for you." Santana said and gave him her usual I'm-on-and-this-is-going-to-be-awesome-look.

„Good. Now let's make up ideas for how to get him off the team." Kurt put his hand under his chin. Santana felt all the chatting around them from the other Cheerios fade as she came up with a plan.

„I'm not sure if it's good, but it's a plan."

„Do tell." Kurt said curious.

„Well, there's this guy on the football-team. He's a new guy—"

„Sam?"

„Yeah. Well he's been hitting on me for ages now. He doesn't know that 'I'm playing for the other team'" She whispered. „Well I figured that I'd tell him that we could go out or whatever he wants to do, if he sabotaged it for Finn. He wants to be the quarterback, so he'd gain two things out of it." Kurt stared at Santana for a while.

„That. Is. Genius!" He took her head between his hands and looked her into the eyes. „Oh what would I do without you, Santana?"

„Your life would be miserable. You can't do without me."

„Got a point there." He said smiling. Then he kissed her on the cheek and walked over to Quinn. Santana looked after Kurt while he walked away in his own special elegant way. Then she sighed and walked over to Brittany.

„Quinn, hi." Kurt said when he reached her. She turned her head and swung her long blonde ponytail around.

„Oh hi Kurt." She said and smiled a little. „What's up?" They both knew that they weren't really friends, but they kept pretending. Kurt despised her. The only thing she thought about was status. She was always dating the most popular guy on school just to look cool, she kept using people to look cool.

„I heard you're leaving McKinley soon." Kurt said.

„Yeah. I need a place with more challenge." She said with her superior voice.

„So who's going to be the new head cheerleader?" He asked and tried not to sound too eager.

„Oh I see." She said and put her hands on her hips. „You want the place." Kurt looked intensely at her.

„What shall I do?" He asked. Quinn lifted her chin and looked around the room.

„Do you see that guy over there?" she pointed at a boy in a knitted sweater, who was sitting on a bench with his notepad. Kurt chuckled and looked at the boy.

„Of course. That's Blaine. _The _biggest nerd of all times." Quinn chuckled stifled.

„Get him in bed. That way I will tell Coach Sylvester that you're suitable for the part as head cheerleader." It felt like a big stone dropped down in Kurt's stomach. What did she just say? Seduce Blaine Anderson. It would ruin his image completely. He'd probably be able to do it, since everyone wanted to be with Kurt, but why Blaine.

„Why Blaine?" He asked.

„I'm leaving soon, Kurt. I need some fun first." She made a fake laugh that made her seem really cold and distant, and then she walked away with her little group of followers. Why did he even have to seduce anyone? He looked back at Blaine and considered it. Blaine looked up, and they got eye contact for a few seconds. Blaine quickly looked down in his notepad again, but Kurt kept staring at him. Then he turned around and walked over to Santana.

„Santana. I need your help on one more thing."

* * *

><p>„Is she even sure he's gay?" Santana asked Kurt, when they were sitting to eat lunch.<p>

„Who isn't? It's obvious!" Kurt sighed. „And I could easily seduce that innocent little lamb, but think about my reputation!"

„What if you can't seduce him?"

„What do you mean? Of course I can seduce him."

„But in one month?" Santana straightened her uniform and looked compassionate at Kurt. „It's very unlikely."

„One month? She's leaving in one month?" He clenched his jaw. „I really want to be head cheerleader. It's the moment I've been waiting for in forever."

„He's in Glee you know. With Berry, Chang, Flanagan, Abrams and those people. He will destroy everything you've build up all these years. Is it really worth it?" Kurt scoffed and thought his opportunities over.

„I know what I can do." Santana looked surprised at him. „It'll all be over within a month. After that I can dump him in front of everyone, making me look cool, plus I get to be head cheerleader. You can spread a rumour that that's the reason I'll start hanging out with him." Kurt smiled.

„You do realize that, that way Blaine will hear the rumour too, and he will avoid you?" Santana said and raised her left eyebrow. Kurt stopped smiling instantly, and threw his hands despairing up in the air.

„_Fine!_" He said, „Don't spread the rumour. I will just live with all the talk behind my back."

„But your reputation, Kurt! You've been working so hard for-" Kurt interrupted her.

„I've been working hard for it, yes. But do you realize how much more popular I would get if I actually got to be head cheerleader?" He sighed and looked over at Blaine who was sitting alone at a table and eating a sandwich. Kurt wrinkled his eyebrows. „How come he's not sitting with the other Glee-people?" Santana shrugged. „Even in that loser-club he can't get any friends."

„Good luck." Santana said and kissed Kurt on the cheek. „You might as well start now. I'll be sitting with Brittany if you need anything." Kurt looked at her. „_Anything._"

„Thanks." He said and stroked her arm.

„Wow Quinn is going to get a laughing fit over this." Santana said and laughed quietly. Then she walked over to Brittany and sat down. Kurt took a deep breath, and started walking over to Blaine. He could feel all the looks he got when he walked pass people. When they noticed he wasn't on his way to the table with all the Cheerios. Normally no one would even dare look at him out of fear, but no one could help but wanting to know where he was going. _Please let it be worth it_ Kurt thought when stopping in front of Blaine's table. _Start with being friends. Friends first_ he thought. He could feel the tension in the cafeteria. Everyone probably expected him to suddenly slap Blaine, throw his food at him, tell him something nasty or just be mean to him. Blaine hadn't even noticed Kurt standing in front of him, or else he was ignoring him, hoping to prevent the next thing, that he might thought would happen, from happening. He was reading a book, impossible to see the title because he had it in his lap.

„Blaine." Kurt said and tried to smile friendly. He felt like it looked so fake – which is was – so he decided just not to smile. Blaine lifted his head by the sound of his name. He tried not to look confused by the sight of Kurt standing there looking at him.

„Can I help you with something?" Blaine asked. „Are you lost?" _Flippant_.

„I'm not lost at all." Kurt put his tray with food on the table. „Can I sit here?" He knew that everyone had heard it, because no one had said a word since he started walking over there. He knew everyone was waiting for something dramatic to happen. Blaine stared at him for a moment.

„Why would you want to sit here?" Kurt looked at Blaine, fighting the urge to say something rude and walk away.

„I'll take that as a yes, thanks that's so kind of you." Kurt said sarcastic and sat down beside Blaine. The moment he touched the seat it was like everyone gasped soundless and he knew everyone was looking at him. He met Santana's look and she smiled encouraging to him. He took a deep breath and turned around to face Blaine.

„I didn't say you could sit here." Blaine said and closed his book.

„So what book are you reading?" Kurt asked, ignoring Blaine's comment.

„Sophie's world, look why are you-"

„Oh, what's it about?" Kurt interrupted. Blaine sighed and tried to hide a small smile.

„Why are you here?" Blaine asked.

„Just… Socializing." Kurt took the book and looked at its cover. „Wow it looks interesting." Blaine looked suspicious at him. „Mind if I borrow it?" Actually Kurt had no intention of reading this book, but it'd give them a subject to talk about some other day. Plus he had to return it some time, so he'd have an excuse to talk to Blaine.

„Go ahead."

„You're finished with it?"

„I've read it two times before. I think I can survive without it for a while." Kurt smiled at Blaine. Blaine tried to avoid eye contact and looked pretty much everywhere else than at Kurt. „I have to go. I have philosophy in ten minutes." Kurt quickly stood up and Blaine looked surprised at him. „What are you doing?" Actually Kurt had no idea what he was doing. He kept smiling at Blaine, trying to get eye contact. _Look at me_ he thought. Kurt had always been told that people instantly fell in love with his eyes. If he could get Blaine to look in them he'd be his. And that way the cheerleader-spot would be his. „This has been… Weird." Blaine said and stood up. „Bye." The second he said it he looked at Kurt, into his eyes but nothing happened. He didn't stare at him for a second extra like most people did, he didn't seem like Kurt's blue eyes stunned him. It didn't seem like Blaine had felt anything at all. Blaine walked out of the cafeteria, looking down in the ground. Kurt turned around to see that pretty much everyone was staring at him. He walked fast over to Santana and sat beside her.

„Where did he go?" She asked him after everyone calmed a bit down and started their normal chattering.

„Philosophy class." Kurt said and took a bite of his untouched apple.

„Ehm, Kurt?" Santana said and couldn't help but giggle. Kurt looked at her. „There is no philosophy class." Kurt looked at the Cheerios around the table all laughing at him. _It's already begun_ he thought. He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. He walked over to his locker and opened the door. He pretended to do something inside of it. What was Blaine doing? Didn't he enjoy talking to Kurt? Don't everyone enjoy talking to him… Why had he lied... It wasn't that Kurt was hurt he was just… Surprised. _Yes. Surprised. That's the word__._ While he was thinking about it he saw some familiar red and white striped pants walking by him. He was looking into the ground so he didn't get to see more, but he instantly knew who it was.

„Blaine!" He shouted, before he thought it over. Blaine stopped, almost shocked, and turned around.

„Oh. It's you." Blaine said and looked almost disappointed. _Charming? Flippant? Mad? Sweet?_ Kurt thought. _What should I do?_

„There is no philosophy class." Kurt said and tried to look hurt. „You lied."

„Why…" Blaine started, and smiled frustrated. „Why do you even care!" He said very loud, almost shouting. „Why are you suddenly talking to me?" Kurt stared surprised at him. „What do you want from me?" he asked and he sounded genuinely wounded. Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, trying to seem seducing.

„I don't want anything from you." Blaine scoffed. „Except for…" Kurt said and looked into Blaine's eyes. „A… Date." There it was. He said it. Now he only had to wait for Blaine to change his stunned and confused to look to something more smile-y, and just make him say yes. One way or another he was going to make him.

„Sorry, what?" Blaine asked.

„You sound so shocked." Kurt laughed.

„Of course I'm sh-"

„'Of course'? Great! Breadstix today at 8." _Now just walk away…_ Kurt thought and so he did. He left Blaine in the hallway staring after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine <strong>stood in the hallway looking at Kurt walking away. He had never noticed how elegant he walked. Wait, did he just say 8 at Breadstix today? _But I don't want to go out with him _he thought. He heard a bell chime and a few seconds after people started coming out of the cafeteria, taking their books and going to class. _I should probably go to class too _he thought and walked over to his locker. He looked at his schedule. _History class. _While he was taking his books out of his locker Rachel Berry walked over to him with her usual smile.

„The teacher in history is sick. You have an hour off." She said.

„Why are you telling me this?"

„I'm your sister, Blaine. Why wouldn't I?" She brushed a little cloth fiber off his shoulder and continued, „Besides, I heard Ms. Klaufen say it earlier to Mr. Schue, so I figured I should tell you before you went to class." Blaine looked suspicious at her. „Why so paranoid today?" Blaine sighed and scratched his arm.

„I don't know I just…" He looked up at her. „Where were you guys at lunch?"

„The auditorium. Remember? Artie said he wanted to ask us something. Hey, why weren't you there?" Blaine facepalmed.

„That's right, oh I totally forgot! Is Artie mad at me? What was it he wanted to ask about?"

„Oh nothing. He just wanted to ask us for some singing advice, because he wanted to ask this girl out by singing a ballad for her." Blaine felt his stomach starting to tickle, when Rachel mentioned the 'asking out' part.

„Speaking of asking out… Rachel can I ask you something?" Rachel nodded enthusiastic. He told her about the whole cafeteria-scene and how Kurt had asked him out afterwards.

„That is brilliant! Do you realize how popular the Glee club would get if he joined? And he has an amazing voice too. I heard him sing at a Cheerio-performance, and-"

„Rachel this isn't about the Glee club! And why would he even join?" Blaine sighed. „I don't know what to do. I don't want to go out with him. And why would he want to go out with me?"

„You're good looking, Blaine. And you're sweet and nice and caring…" Rachel stroke his arm. „Why wouldn't he want to date you?"

„Because he doesn't know me!" Blaine said annoyed. „Forget it, Rachel." Rachel looked offended at her brother.

„I think you should go out with him. It'd be good for you too. And why would he ask you if he didn't want to?" she put her hair behind her ear and continued. „Maybe he just wants to be friends. Maybe he realized how bad he has acted against you... And the rest of us."

„I don't know, Rachel…"

„It's up to you." _Maybe we could just be friends._ Blaine considered his options. _I mean, maybe he's sweet when you get to know him. _

„But he's a complete ass." Blaine said and put his books back in his locker.

„Look Blaine, I don't want to convince you to do something you don't want to…" _Yes you do. _„I'm just saying that it would be a good opportunity for all of us. Especially you." She poked him on the chest. „I have to go to class. See you." Then she walked away and left Blaine alone in the hallway with the other kids who had an hour off. Blaine walked around the hallway for some time, wondering if he should go on the date or not. _I mean what's the harm in doing it _he thought. _Yeah, sure why not. Why would he come sit with me at lunch anyway, if he didn't wanted to us to be friends? Friends. Nothing more. _Blaine had always got crushes fast. Almost every time a sweet guy had talked to him, shown interest in any way he quickly got a crush. _But there's no way I'm going to like Kurt anyway. He's so mean. _

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt <strong>arrived at Breadstix at 8pm exactly. He considered wearing his black suit, but then changed his mind, as he didn't wanted this to be a formal date, but more like a friend-date. Out of experience he'd learned that it was best to be friends first. _Maybe I shouldn't have called this a date when I asked him out _he thought as he waited on Blaine to arrive. He had no idea how Blaine's car looked like so he didn't know what to look after. He didn't even know if he had a car. Maybe he was on his bike. Or maybe he walked over here. Where was he supposed to look? He looked at the parking lot when he felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around and faced Blaine.

„Blaine! Hi!" Blaine was wearing a white blouse and a black shirt. He still wore the white and red striped pants. He had no socks on and had black formal shoes on. „Glad you could show up." Blaine stared at Kurt for a few seconds, and then decided he might as well could make the best out of it.

„Yeah. Or else you'd just slushie me." Blaine joked and started to walk inside of the restaurant. Kurt walked after him with a smile on his lips. A waiter showed them to their table and gave them both menu cards.

„So what are you having?" Kurt asked to start a conversation. It was more awkward than he'd expected.

„Can I ask you something?" Blaine said and put down the menu card.

„Fire away." Kurt said in his own charming way, and kept looking at the card.

„Why did you ask me out on a date?" Blaine asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

„No, no, listen Blaine. This isn't a date." Blaine raised his left eyebrow suspiciously. „No, we're here as friends." Kurt looked up from the card and called at a waitress.

„Why would you want to be friends with me?" The waitress came and Blaine straightened his back, after noticing he had leaned forward while talking to Kurt.

„What do you want?" she asked and took a pen and notepad out of her pocket.

„The Caesar salad." Kurt said.

„Yeah, I'll just have the same." Blaine said, without really noticing what Kurt had ordered.

„Drinks?" she asked.

„Coke." Kurt said and smiled to the waitress.

„Same." Blaine said and the waitress walked away.

„Sorry, you were saying?" Kurt said and smiled at Blaine.

„Why would you want to be friends with me?" he asked again looking directly in Kurt's eyes.

„Enjoy your dinner, Blaine." Kurt said and put his arms on the table. Blaine sighed. „So what do you usually do on Friday nights?" Blaine looked at Kurt like he was trying to figure something very hard out.

„It's different. Normally I just read." He answered.

„Reads? On a Friday night?" Kurt said laughing. „Well isn't this much better then?" Blaine tried not to smile. „You can smile. It doesn't hurt."

„I know."

„You don't smile a lot… At least not in school. You should try it." Blaine leaned forward and looked Kurt deep in the eyes.

„Give me a reason to do it." Kurt stared into Blaine's hazel brown eyes. He had never noticed how much they shone. Normally Kurt could read people through their eyes, how they felt, what they were thinking, if they were lying etc. but with Blaine; nothing. All he could see was just his brown eyes with a touch of green in them. He seceded from Blaine's look just in time for the waitress to bring them their salad.

„I will make you smile by the end of the day." He said. „And that's a promise."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked out of the restaurant while discussing some stuff from school. Kurt walked over to his car and Blaine followed.<p>

„Even though you've been a bit paranoid all day, I've had fun." Kurt said and looked at Blaine.

„Yeah, me too." Blaine said. „It kind of surprised me how different you are when we're not in school." He started smiling, and it was like his whole face suddenly started to light up.

„You should smile more often, Blaine." Kurt said and ignored what Blaine had just said. „See you in school on Monday." He opened the door to his car and wasn't sure what to do next. Should he just take off? He wasn't going to hug him that was for sure.

„See you, Kurt." Blaine said and turned around and started walking back to where they came from. The second Blaine said his name Kurt felt a tickly feeling in his stomach he hadn't experienced before. It was the first time Blaine had said his name, ever. He tried to shake the feeling off him, without any luck though. He decided to drive home and just try to forget it. Like he had forgot to think about his image that day. The way Blaine was so relaxed and casual all the time made him feel comfortable. Now all he could think about was hoping no one saw him with Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's Monday. School. _Kurt thought and stood out of bed and dragged himself over to his mirror.

„Wow. Looking good today." He said sarcastic to himself as he saw his reflection. He did his daily face cleaning and put on his Cheerio uniform. „Hair" he said as to remind himself. He sat in front of the mirror and studied his hair, what he should with it. As he sat there and did what he liked best, he had totally forgot about his 'mission' to seduce Blaine. Actually he hadn't thought about it all weekend. All the things he thought was cute, fascinating or interesting about Blaine, he now found boring, annoying and ugly. Like his red and white striped pants; at the date he thought it had been an interesting detail to make his outfit complete, now all he could think about was just where you could get a pair of pants that ugly. Blaine's dark brown, curly hair didn't seem elegant, not even pretty anymore. Every time he thought about it he just pictured a brown blob on the top of a face filled with flaws. The eyes he had gazed into at the date, the eyes he barely couldn't stop looking at all that night, the ones that had captured him and made him feel spellbound just seemed insignificant now. Just two brown dots on a face with a blob on the top.

He walked downstairs and as usual he was the first one down. He sat to eat breakfast when Finn came into the kitchen. He stopped by the sight of Kurt.

„Morning." Kurt said without removing his look from the table.

„Good morning." Finn said and walked over to the refrigerator. „How's the Cheerios?" he asked without seeming interested in the answer.

„Never better. How was the camp this weekend?" Kurt asked without even bother trying to hear what Finn answered.

„Better than being home all weekend." Finn said and sat in front of Kurt at the table. „What's with this Blaine guy? Are you two going out?" Kurt slowly raised his head.

„What?" He said and couldn't believe what he had just heard.

„I heard you were out on a date three days ago."

„It wasn't a date." Kurt said and started unconsciously to move uncomfortable around on his chair.

„Then what was it?" Finn asked and couldn't help but smile a bit. Kurt looked down on his plate, ignoring Finn's question.

„Where did you get that from anyway? You've been away all weekend."

„I have a phone. Mike told me."

„What he just wrote it to you all casual and just- Wait what?" Kurt stared scared at Finn. „How does Mike know?"

„So it's true?" Finn said and smiled.

„No. It wasn't a date I just-"

„Hey I'm not here to judge. You can date whoever you want, I just want to make sure who it is." Finn said and laughed.

„We're not dating, we're just friends."

„Since when did you become friends with Blaine Anderson? You're always talking about image and status, and now suddenly you're all over Anderson?" Finn said and sounded suddenly really frustrated.

„I'm not all over him." Kurt said down in his plate. „I'm going to school. See you Finn." Kurt began to walk out of the kitchen.

„By the way, Kurt. Trying to bribe Sam won't work. He's loyal to me." Kurt turned around.

„He's also very into Santana."

„I told him she was gay. He's not anymore." Finn looked serious at his brother. „Why are you always trying to knock other people down to make yourself look good? Even your own brother." He sounded so disappointed. And if it hadn't been because Kurt was convinced Finn was faking it, he would've thought what he was doing over one more time.

„Whatever." Kurt said and walked out the door. _So Mike knows. And Finn. That's some of the most popular guys on school. So therefore everyone probably knows _Kurt thought as he drove to school. He hadn't even thought about what Blaine felt about this, he hadn't thought about Blaine in any way. He was just trying to save his image, even though he deep down knew it was impossible if he wanted that spot as head cheerleader.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine <strong>rolled out of bed and sat on the floor for a few minutes.

„Get up…" he said, and forced himself to stand up. He looked in the mirror and studied his face. The same brown curly hair, and the same hazel brown eyes with a touch of green in them. „Fine." He said to himself and got dressed. He never did anything to his hair, it always looked fine the way it did. He put on a blue chequered shirt, a pair of grey pants and a white bowtie. Then he walked downstairs and sat to eat breakfast.

Unlike Kurt, Blaine had thought a lot of their date through the weekend. What he was going to do if Kurt asked him out again, or what if he pretended not to know Blaine when they came in school, and he had even imagined that Kurt would just came up and kiss Blaine when he saw him. But the thought of Kurt and him kissing was so unappealing that he had pushed it away and locked it in, and he had no intention of ever thinking about it again. He was really just going to go to school like he used to, and just see what happened. And if Kurt would pretend not to know Blaine, that would be fine. He didn't plan on this friendship to go any further. It was wrong in every way, especially when you think about how much Kurt wanted to establish his image as one of the most popular guys on school. He couldn't be seen with Blaine, and Blaine knew that. That one date was an once-in-a-lifetime and he wouldn't mind it not happening ever again. He did have had a bit of fun on the date, but it wasn't anything he couldn't have with his other friends. Of course Rachel had asked him out about the date after he got home last Friday, but he hadn't really said anything about it. Actually he didn't know what to say. „Yeah we had some fun. Talked. Ate. Bit awkward." There wasn't really anything to tell her. Nothing had happened.

After he had eaten he took his bag and walked to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt <strong>walked over to his locker and looked around for Santana. Usually they met by his locker before the first class to discuss their weekend, or just stuff on their mind. He took out his math books from the locker and placed them on the floor while closing it. He was about to pick up the books when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He took out his phone and saw a text from Santana. _„Sorry, can't make it to school today. xo"_ it said. Kurt sighed and was about to put away his phone when he got another text from her saying: _„Don't forget the Blaine-thing. It might seem like there's still a long time till the month is over, but there really isn't. Good luck!" _his heart dropped down in his stomach. The Blaine-thing. He had totally forgot about that. He really didn't have the energy to put up an act today, faking to like Blaine. What was he even going to do? Ask him out again? Just talk to him? Follow him around? A lot of different thoughts went through his mind as he picked up his books and walked to math-class. As he passed the stairs he saw Blaine. He was putting stuff into his locker and as he went his fingers through his hair Kurt stopped walking. _Should I go over there? _He thought. His legs reacted before he decided. He stopped walking when he reached Blaine.

„Hi." Kurt said and felt his breathing getting shaky. Blaine turned his head around and looked at Kurt. Then he took his books and closed his locker.

„Come to slushie me?" Blaine said cynical and started walking towards his classroom. Kurt made a fake smile and walked after Blaine.

„No I came to say hello." He said and got up on the side of Blaine.

„Hello, then." Blaine said.

„What are you having now?"

„Math."

„Oh, me too." Kurt said as they reached the door to the classroom. Blaine didn't answer; he just walked in and sat down beside his sister. Kurt walked over to his usual seat where Brittany now sat alone because Santana wasn't there. He sat down and said hi to Brittany. Then he looked over at Blaine. _Why do you have to dress like that? _He thought and sighed.

* * *

><p>Finally lunch break and Kurt walked with Brittany to the cafeteria.<p>

„So are you and Blaine an item now?" Brittany asked. Kurt stopped and looked seriously at her.

„Where did you here that?" he asked and clenched his jaw.

„Sam." Brittany said and sounded distant. Kurt started walking again and thought about what he should answer.

„We're not an item. I just thought that socializing with other people could be good for my social reputation at this school." He said. „You know, showing people that I can be friends with anyone."

„Only last week you slushied him." Brittany said with a delicate voice.

„That time is over now…" Kurt said and wished that it wasn't true.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine <strong>sat to lunch with Rory and Tina when Kurt walked into the cafeteria. Blaine got eye contact with him and the whole Friday flashed for his eyes in a few seconds. He looked away when he noticed that Tina and Rory was looking at him, and gave all his attention to a piece of cucumber on his plate. Tina started laughing.

„What was that?" she asked and looked shortly at Rory.

„What was what?" Blaine asked and pushed the piece of cucumber around in a circle with his fork.

„That look." Rory said and smiled.

„What look?" Blaine asked still looking down.

„You know what look." Tina said, but continued since Blaine didn't answer. „When you looked at Kurt." Blaine stabbed the cucumber with his fork.

„There wasn't any look. You have all looked at him before." Blaine said.

„But not in _that_ way." Tina said and looked at Rory for support.

„No, we're looking at him in despise, while you just looked at him like you were longing after him." Rory said and looked compassionated at Blaine.

„I wasn't longing after him." Blaine said and looked up. „I was just looking at him. Sometimes people look at other people, you know."

„Hey we're not judging. If you like the most horrible and mean person who slushies all of us, that's fine." Tina said sarcastic and looked judging at Blaine.

„I don't _like _him. And he's not that awful." Blaine said.

„And now you're defending him, that's-" Tina started but Rory cut her off.

„How do you know how he's like?" he asked. Blaine stared at him for a moment.

„Just a guess." He hadn't told other than Rachel about the date, and he wasn't planning to.

„A guess?" Rory said suspiciously. Blaine quickly stood up.

„A guess, yes." He said emotionless and walked away. As he walked out of the cafeteria he thought about how he had acted against Tina and Rory. He shouldn't have been so cold. He should just have told them the truth. They would've understood, they were like a family to him. And what was the worst thing that could happen? He wasn't going to see Kurt again anyway. He walked out in the hallway, which was emptied for people, since it still was the start of the lunch break. Blaine walked over to his locker and looked at his schedule. _English. _He looked at the clock and sighed when he realized that he shouldn't be in class before 35 minutes. He closed his locker and sat down on the floor. He didn't wanted to go inside the cafeteria again, since he would have to face Tina and Rory again, and he couldn't be bothered to apologize and explain right now. He closed his eyes and saw flashes of the whole day in the dark. Suddenly he heard some footsteps, but he kept sitting on the floor since he figured it would just be someone coming out of the cafeteria after eating. But the footsteps came closer and as they stopped right beside Blaine he opened his eyes. He now faced Kurt who was sitting in front of him. He backed up a little and Kurt smiled a bit.

„What are you doing here?" Blaine said and sighed.

„Just wanted to talk to you." Kurt said and chuckled. „Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

„I don't know what else to do before class." Blaine said and went his fingers through his hair.

„Why don't you sit with your Glee-friends?" Kurt tried not to make it sound like a bad thing, even though he had done it so much that it was hard not to make it sound like he was mocking Blaine. Blaine shrugged and looked around in the still empty hallway.

„Kurt? Can I ask you something?" Kurt nodded and tried to keep his smile going. „What do you get out of talking with me?"

„What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

„Since Thursday you haven't said a word to me without them being mean. Then you asked me out, and now you're talking to me and following with me to class. I don't know what to think." Blaine said and felt a little relief after telling this. Kurt clenched his jaw and started to move uncomfortable around on the floor. He certainly couldn't tell him the truth.

„There is no specific reason. Can't you just accept that I want to be friends?" Kurt said and tried to sound hurt. He looked up as the first footstep began to sound. Kurt quickly stood up and looked confused at Blaine, like he didn't know what to do with him.

„You can go. You wouldn't want people to know you're talking to me, right." Blaine said, and stood up when Kurt didn't move. „I'll do it for you." Blaine walked away while the other students began to come. Kurt felt lost in all the chattering around him, and he walked quickly to his locker. _What do I have to do to gain that boy's trust? _He thought as he opened his locker.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days went by where Kurt didn't talk to Blaine. He had to find a way to gain his trust, before talking to him again. It wouldn't help talking to him every day if Blaine didn't think that Kurt was sincere in what he was doing.

It was Thursday that he and Santana came up with the idea.

„Thank you for helping out with this, Santana." Kurt said as they sat on his floor with a bowl of popcorn in front of them.

„No problem. You're my best friend, Kurt. I'd do anything for you." Santana said and smiled at him. „Oh and I'm sorry that getting Finn off the football team didn't work."

„It's okay." Kurt said and looked at the popcorns like they weren't there. „I've got other things to think about now." He ate some popcorns. „Maybe I should just drop it. Is it really worth it?"

„_Yes!_ It is, Kurt! Head cheerleader."

„I guess you're right." He sighed and ran his fingers through his soft, brown hair. „Okay, so any ideas on how to get his trust?"

They had come around a lot of ideas. Kurt joining the Glee club („Never in my life." Had Kurt said.), telling Blaine that he loved him, which they ended up with thinking was a bit too much. They had even considered Kurt kissing Blaine, but Kurt would rather not do that yet, plus it wouldn't really help on gaining his trust.

„I know it!" Santana suddenly said and almost jumped by enthusiasm. „And it's _so_ simple!"

„Do tell." Kurt said curious, and watched her long black hair move gracefully as she spoke.

„Wow how come we didn't think about this before." Santana said and chuckled discrete. „All you have to do is just to talk with him in public. Make him think that you don't care about what the others think." Kurt sighed.

„But Santana. I've already done that. Remember? The first time I talked to him."

„But back then nobody knew what was going on."

„What do you mean?"

„Right now everyone thinks that you two are dating, since everyone knows about the 'date' last Friday." Santana leaned forward as if she were about to tell Kurt something secret. „Back then they didn't know what to think. If you do it know, Blaine will see that you really don't care about who knows about you two."

„'You two'? We're not dating, Santana." Kurt said and looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

„You kinda are, Kurt. Stop trying to convince yourself the opposite." She looked strict at him. „Either ways, you will date him eventually." Kurt looked at her and knew she was right. If he was going to get Blaine in bed he had to date him first.

„Can't believe I'm actually doing this." Kurt said and felt a bit depressed by the thought of it. „It's like I'm selling my body."

„Don't be so dramatic." Santana said and ate some popcorn.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up early the next day. He sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. <em>5am<em> he thought and closed his eyes again. While he was lying there, trying to fall asleep he couldn't help but think about Blaine, even though he tried not to. _Cheerio practice. I need to learn the new choreography, even Brittany can do it… I wonder if Blaine will come watch a performance one day_ he thought and turned around as he noticed his mind once again revolved around Blaine. _Think about things that have nothing to do with him_ he thought and went through every possible subject, but somehow he ended up connecting it all to Blaine. He decided to get out of bed. It was around 5:30am when he sat his feet at the floor and sauntered over to his mirror. He sat and looked at himself when he noticed he actually wasn't that tired. Kurt silently slipped downstairs to eat his breakfast. It was way too early to do his hair now. He opened the refrigerator and was surprised when his stomach started growling when he saw the food. He closed the refrigerator and walked over to the big bowl with buns. He grabbed one and ate it while tiptoeing upstairs so he didn't wake anyone up.

He sat down in his bed and ate the last piece of bun before picking his phone up from his nightstand. He texted Santana, since he didn't know whom else he could write to this early. But as he had expected she didn't answer. He went through all of his contacts again and again, and stopped at „Blaine" when he had passed him for the third time. _Why would he even be awake?_ Kurt thought at looked at the clock again. _8 past 6_. He sighed and considered writing to Blaine. _I really shouldn't before I've talked to him today_. He threw his phone down on the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> walked to school that Friday with his sister. They walked a bit in silence before Blaine asked: „How's things going with Finn?" Rachel looked confused at her brother with her big brown eyes before looking down in the ground and walking faster.

„I don't know what you're talking about." She said like she was discussing politics. „Me and Finn isn't even friends. He barely knows I exist."

„Come on, Rachel." Blaine said and caught up on her. „You obviously like him." He said and smiled at her. Rachel put her brown hair behind her ear and looked scared at her brother.

„Okay, but you can not tell anyone!" She said and grabbed his wrist. „It's a secret." She whispered.

„I won't." Blaine laughed. „Are you thinking about doing anything about it?"

„I can't, Blaine. He's popular now. I'm in the Glee-club. As I said, he doesn't know I exist." She said and looked down in the ground again. Blaine put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

„How do you know before you try?" Rachel looked intensely at him before turning her head and chuckling nervously.

„Why don't you follow your own advice, for a starter?" She asked him.

„What are you talking about?" He asked in his own special way.

„Kurt." That one word made Blaine feel like his stomach had just curled into a ball.

„Why do you always ask me about him?" Blaine said. Rachel quickly turned around so her hair swung round and landed on her right shoulder.

„Look, Blaine I know you like him. I just don't want you to get hurt if he doesn't like you back. He might be using you. And I think you know that, is that why you haven't talked in a few days?" She looked concerned at him while walking backwards.

„I don't like him." Blaine said cold. „And I am perfectly aware of that he's using me." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. „I would just like to know why." Rachel nodded.

„Promise me you'll stay away from him."

„I don't have to. I have no reason to be with him."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> walked over to his locker and opened it.

„Hey Kurt!" Kurt turned around by the voice of Santana.

„Santana!" He said and waited for her to come over. She pushed her way past a lot of people before reaching Kurt.

„Hi!" She said and gave him a big hug. „Sorry I didn't answer your text this morning. What were you doing up at 6am?" she asked.

„I woke up at 5 and couldn't fall asleep again." He tried not to think of why.

„Oh. Okay." She said. „So what are you going to do with Blaine today?" Kurt shrugged and took out his books from his locker.

„I don't know." He said and tried to sound like he didn't care, or like he hadn't thought about it. „Probably just talk to him."

„But what are you going to say?" she closed his locker to get his attention. „Kurt, you can't do this without thinking about it. What are you going to say?"

„I don't know, okay." And he didn't. He had given it a lot of thought, but he couldn't think of anything smart to say. He decided just to say hi and see what would happen. „I'm just going to see what happens." Then he kissed Santana on the cheek and said: „See you later." And walked away.

„Kurt!" Santana shouted after him, but Kurt just raised his left hand and shouted back: „I know." Actually he had no idea what she was going to say, but he doubted it would be any help. Nothing could really help him now, only himself. The sooner he realized and admitted to himself that he had to give up everything he had build up to get Blaine, the better. He kept saying „I'll get it back again in a month" to himself. He stepped inside of the classroom and looked around. Quinn were sitting with her group of followers, laughing at an inside joke. She looked up when she saw Kurt and smiled at him. Not a happy smile, not an encouraging smile, it wasn't evil either, actually Kurt didn't know what kind it was. All he knew was that it was really creepy, so he decided to find a place to sit. He looked over at his normal seat and then he saw Blaine. He was sitting alone. Normally he was sitting with his friend Artie, the kid in a wheelchair who always wore knitted vests. The class felt more empty than usual, but that was maybe just because not many people had math on A level in their year. He looked one last time at Quinn who was staring pleased at Kurt, though something in her look made him feel like she wanted him to screw up, like she was just waiting for him to make a laugh out of himself. _Might as well please her_ he thought. He felt really uncomfortable when he walked past his usual seat and over at Blaine's table. „Can I sit here?" He asked and put his books at the table.

**Blaine **didn't even noticed when Kurt came into the class. And now he was standing there asking to sit beside Blaine.

„Sure." He said and regretted it as soon as the words had left his lips. Kurt smiled and sat down.

„Thanks." They stared at each other for a moment before Kurt went on; „So have you heard that we're getting a new kid in class?" Then he got Blaine's attention.

„What? Who?" Blaine asked and closed his notepad.

„I don't know. It's this guy from Dalton Academy."

„What's his name?"

„Sebastian I think." Suddenly it was like Blaine was seeing something beyond of what Kurt could.

„Sebastian Smythe?" He asked and kept staring out in the room, without really seeing anything.

„Yes! Yes, that's his name." Kurt said and smiled. „Do you know him or are you just really good at guessing?"

„I know him." Blaine said and made a stifled chuckle. „I've met him before."

„Where?" Blaine closed his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink.

„We dated once." Kurt felt his head getting heavy.

„Dated?" he asked.

„Yeah. Me and my sister were spying on Dalton, to see how good their Glee-club was, since they were going to be at regionals too." Blaine looked at the clock. „And it just sort of happened. They discovered us, we got to talking, and Sebastian asked me out." _Why am I even telling him this? _Blaine thought. Kurt was about to say something, but got interrupted by Karofsky who now stood in front of them.

„Is he bothering you, Kurt?" he asked. Blaine straightened his back and sighed.

„Go away Karo—" Blaine started, but Kurt intruded.

„No, we're just talking. Why would he be bothering me?" Kurt said and looked confident at Karofsky.

„Talking? Anderson and you? I thought that the rumour of you two dating weren't true." Karofsky said confused.

„Well it is. So you can go now, Dave." Kurt said and gave him a look like he was stabbing him with his eyes.

„Actually we're not—" Blaine started, but got interrupted by Kurt again.

„You can leave now."

„That was very stupid of you, Hummel."

„Oh we're on last names now?" Kurt asked and chortled stiffly. „You were actually interrupting, _Karofsky_. Me and Blaine were talking." Karofsky came with a snide comment and walked away. Blaine stared speechless after him.

„What did you do that for? You could just have told him something else." Blaine said, but couldn't help but like that Kurt had defended him like that.

„What's wrong with the truth?" Kurt asked and his before harsh, unsympathetic eyes quickly changed to a much more kinder, softer and warmer look. Blaine stared into his eyes for a few seconds, yet it felt like several minutes had passed by when Blaine said: „Nothing." Kurtfelt his breathing getting shaky.

„I'm not ashamed to be friends with you." He said.

„Just a moment ago you told Karofsky we were dating." Blaine said and looked down at the table, avoiding eye contact.

„Speaking of that, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Kurt asked.

„Why?" Blaine said and looked at the clock again. The teacher would be here any minute now.

„My place. 6pm." Kurt said and turned around on the chair, as to say that the conversation was over. Blaine wanted to say no, but something kept him from declining. He actually wanted to go to Kurt's place. And though his sister's words '_promise me you'll stay away from him' _went through his mind he agreed and said: „6pm."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt** came home from school that Friday and checked in his fridge after food worth eating. He was home alone, and his dad wouldn't come home before Sunday so he had the whole house to himself. He had been alone for a couple of days, and the only thing he felt like eating was nutella. _What are we going to eat tonight? _He thought as he took out the nutella jar. He grabbed a spoon and ate some of the nutella. He walked up to his room, while playing with the spoon, which was half inside of his mouth. He looked at the clock. _4:46pm_ he thought and placed the nutella-jar at his nightstand. He looked around in his room. _So messy. _He put all his pillows in their right place, did his bed, hid away all his hair- and skin products away in his drawer and picked up some clothes from his floor and pushed it in his closet. He was in the middle of a very hard process of shutting his closet when he heard his phone vibrate. He put a chair in front of his closet and walked over to his phone. He had got a text from Blaine; _„It was the red house, right?" _Kurt smiled. He had told Blaine his address around 4 times and every time he told him: „It's the red house. It's hard not to notice it." He sat down on his bed and answered: _„Yes it was." _He thre his phone on the bed and forgot about the closet. He looked at the clock and was surprised by how much time he had spent cleaning his room. It was almost 6pm. Kurt quickly changed to something more casual than his Cheerio-uniform, ran downstairs and looked out the window. He noticed he was trying to calm himself, saying _'it'll be all right. Just don't do anything stupid. He wouldn't have come if he didn't wanted to' _to himself over and over. _Why am I so nervous? _He thought and looked once again at the clock. 6pm. He straightened his shirt and ran his hand gentle through his hair hoping to feel how it looked. He ended up running to the nearest mirror to ascertain that it looked good. He was studying his face when he heard the doorbell ring. He felt his stomach make a somersault and he walked slowly to the door. He opened it and faced Blaine with his dark curly hair, his brown and green-ish eyes, and the crooked, kind smile that only Blaine could do.

„Hi." Kurt said and took a deep breath.

**Blaine **looked at Kurt. His hair looked perfect, like he had used the least two months on making it look good. His delicate features, the fine nose, the blue-green eyes, the smooth skin. His small half-smile and gently raised eyebrows that made him have a slightly surprised face expression.

„Hello." Blaine answered and felt a bit awkward. Kurt calmly shook his head as if he had just remembered something and said: „come in, come in." Blaine stepped inside of the house and looked around. He was in a small, bright hallway with a door on the left. At the right there were a staircase, he couldn't see what it led up to though. At the end of the hallway there were an open door, which led into the kitchen, but he could only see half a table and a few chairs. „It's not much. My bedroom is the best." Kurt said and looked like he regretted saying it seconds after. Blaine laughed and took off his jacket and scarf.

„I like it." He looked fascinated around on the same things as before and handed Kurt his jacket and scarf. Kurt hung it up and walked to the door to the left.

„Come." Kurt said and Blaine walked after him into the living room. The walls were beige and it looked very minimalistic. He sat down on the blue couch and looked up at Kurt.

„So when's dinner?" Kurt looked at him for a few seconds before laughing with a soft voice.

„So when will your dad get back?" Blaine asked and opened one of the pizza boxes. The steam rose from the hot pizza and he took a slice. Kurt took one of the other slices.

„Sunday." He said and wished he could say something more. „He's in Belgium."

„What is he doing there?" Blaine asked and ate some of his slice.

„Work. He's gone quite often." Kurt said. „So usually it's just me and my brother."

„Right… Finn." Blaine said and leaned back in the chair. „Where is he now?"

„At a friend's place I assume." Kurt said and decided to change the subject. „So tell me about Sebastian. Why did you break up?" Blaine raised his left eyebrow and smiled slightly. Then he shook his head and made a stifled laughter.

„It was nothing. I just didn't—"

„Wait, _you _broke up with him?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and continued.

„I just didn't feel _that_ anymore. He did though…" He chuckled nervously and ate the rest of his pizza.

„What do you mean?" Kurt asked curious.

„I mean, it's been a while since he's contacted me, but back then he tried pretty much everything to get me back." _Stop talking about it_ Blaine thought.

„And now he's at McKinley." Kurt said and smiled. „Great." Blaine made his special crooked smile.

„Hey it's alright. He's a good guy."

„Sure." Kurt said and ate his pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> and Blaine sat in the couch, and Kurt was laughing at something Blaine had just said.

„Oh my god, yeah, that's amazing." He said and kept on laughing.

„It's true though." Blaine said and felt his cheeks starting to hurt because of his constant smiling.

„I know. I know." Kurt said, still laughing. Blaine watched him, as he was laughing, and noticed Kurt's eyes sparkle more than usual. „Anyway… Tell me about your glee-club." Blaine stared at Kurt.

„Why?"

„I'm curious. And I want to get to know you better!" Kurt said and sat legged in the couch, facing Blaine.

„Well…" Blaine started. „It's amazing." He chuckled subdued and continued: „They are like my family. Well Rachel _is_ my family, but you know what I mean. It's the place where you get to be who you are, and no one is judging. And you can sing of course, which I love. And with the others it's…" As he was talking about them it was like his eyes were watching something beyond of what Kurt could see. Blaine looked so happy. _He must really love Glee_ Kurt thought and listened to him talking about how they would spend their class, how they'd plan their set list for sectionals, regionals and nationals.

„Well it all sounds very good." Kurt said and smiled. Blaine looked like he was considering something and then he got a very serious face expression.

„You should join." Kurt felt his heart drop. _What?_ „Yeah, you should. I've heard you sing. You're really good, Kurt." Blaine said and took Kurt's hand. Where Kurt's heart just a second ago was down in his stomach, he now felt like it was running around all over his body, making him feel warm inside. He suddenly felt very aware of how he was sitting. He couldn't and wouldn't move. If he moved just one centimetre Blaine would probably remove his hand and even though he didn't wanted to admit it to himself, Kurt didn't wanted him to.

„When have you heard me sing?" Kurt asked, and tried to ignore the warmth from Blaine's hand on his own.

„At Cheerios practice." Blaine said and smiled. „You're amazing." He didn't move either. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, and felt like he could sit like this in forever. He didn't ever want to move. Maybe except for…

„Okay." Kurt said and leaned in, closer to Blaine. He waited a few seconds to wait and see if Blaine would pull himself away, but when he just sat there staring at Kurt, he closed his eyes and leaned further in to Blaine. The moment their lips touched Kurt felt like the whole world disappeared. The few noises that had been there before, the silent buzzing from the refrigerator you could hear from the kitchen, the TV they had turned on just a few moments ago even the small "click click" from the clock on the wall disappeared. The only thing Kurt could hear now was his own and Blaine's breathing.

**Blaine** felt his heart skip a beat as Kurt kissed him. It felt like only a second when Kurt dragged himself back. With still closed eyes he felt his heart slow down. He wanted it to last longer. He wanted to feel that feeling again. The feeling where everything inside of him was tickling, where his heart was beating so fast and loud that Blaine was surprised Kurt didn't hear it. He wanted to kiss him again. He opened his eyes and faced Kurt. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't really remember what they were talking about before. Luckily Kurt said something: „I'll join."

The rest of the night went smooth, they laughed, talked and discussed stuff.

„It's getting late." Blaine said at 11pm. „I should go home." Kurt nodded and stood up.

„You're probably right." He said and smiled. They walked out in the hallway and Blaine took on his jacket. Blaine didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay all night, just talking to Kurt. Just being with him. This had been the best night he had had in ages. Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, and when he didn't show any sign of saying goodbye Blaine thought _what the hell_ and walked up close to Kurt. He kissed him gently and felt the same feeling in his body as before. Then he felt Kurt's arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him more passionate. He felt Kurt's hand move up and every single thought in his mind left, when Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. The only thing he could feel was the warmth from Kurt's body against his, his lips touching his owns and his hands in his hair. And the only thing he could think of was that he never wanted this to end. He wanted to stand there forever, kissing Kurt.

**Kurt** had never felt anything like this. He started smiling while kissing Blaine again, and felt Blaine's breathe as he chuckled faintly before pulling back. _No_ Kurt thought as he loosened his grip in Blaine's soft hair. _No._ He didn't want it to end. It couldn't end. This was how everything was supposed to be, it couldn't stop. He felt dizzy and barely noticed Blaine saying „See you Monday, Kurt." Before walking out of the door. _Monday? _Did he say Monday? Did he have to wait until Monday before seeing him again?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurt** woke up the next morning feeling really confused. He didn't know what to think about the whole Blaine-thing. Yesterday he had felt so happy. He had gone to bed with a smile on his lips, with him and Blaine's kiss fresh in his memory. As he thought about the kisses he got more confused. What had made him kiss him? Kurt felt his head getting heavy when he thought back. _I said I'd join the Glee club._ _Why did I do that?_ He thought and rolled around on his stomach. His bed felt softer than usual, and he didn't feel like getting up soon. He buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath. _It's going to be oka— _his thought stopped abruptly as he smelled his hands. _Blaine_. His hands still smelled of Blaine's hair. It was a sweet scent, and Kurt needed to order himself strictly to go wash his hands before actually doing it. After he had washed his hands around three times, he walked downstairs and sat in the couch, too lazy to do anything. As he sat in a legged position the previous night went through his head in flashes. He rubbed his eyes and went his fingers through his hair. _Get out of my head!_ He thought as a picture of Blaine came up in his head. He stood up and sauntered out in the kitchen, and sat down.

He put his hands under his chin and closed his eyes. He didn't even try not to think of Blaine now, it was pretty much impossible. He pictured their last kiss and though he'd never admit it, he tried to recall the taste of Blaine's lips. The way his hair felt against Kurt's hands, the way they had stood so close to each other. He opened his eyes and got a bit disappointed not to see Blaine in front of him, even though he knew that it couldn't happen. He felt hollow in his stomach, and it wasn't because he hadn't eaten breakfast yet and was hungry. He was missing Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> woke up at around 1pm. He had fallen asleep very late the night before, because he had had to walk home since he missed his bus. He kept recalling the previous night. He hadn't felt this happy for a _really_ long time, and if it wasn't because he was always scared of seeming desperate or needy, he would've wrote to Kurt as soon as he got home. He picked up his phone on his nightstand, still lying in bed, and looked at the display, hoping for a text from Kurt. His heart skipped a beat when it said "two new messages" but felt more disappointed than he had ever felt, when he saw they were both from Artie. First one said: _„Hey Blaine. Movie night at my place tonight. Come!" _It was sent a few hours ago. The next one was only a few minutes old and it said: _„Are you coming? I need to know."_ Blaine considered it, and answered: _„Who else is coming?"_ it might seem a bit mean or odd to Artie. Like Blaine would only come if some special persons came. It wasn't like that, though. He just wanted to know. A few minutes later he got a reply: _„Glee."_ Great, so that meant that his sister, Rory, Mercedes, Tina and Artie would come. He was about to answer when he remembered something. _Kurt said he'd join Glee._ But was he even serious? And would it be weird to invite him to this? Especially since the others didn't know about him and Kurt. _Me and Kurt…_ he thought. Were they even an item? They had kissed, but that didn't necessarily mean that they were together. He dropped the thought and answered on the text: _„Sure. I'll be there."_ He threw his phone on his bed and regretted it as soon as he got a new text. He couldn't be bothered to get up, he was sure it was from Artie anyway, so he just kept lying in his bed, until he slowly fell asleep again.

He woke up a few hours later by the sound of his door slamming.

„_Blaine!_" He quickly sat up by the sound of his sister's voice. She was standing in front of his bed and looked judgemental at him.

„What?" He asked tired and rubbed his eyes.

„I've been calling at you for ages. It's almost 3:30pm, why are you sleeping?" Blaine shrugged.

„I was tired."

„Get up. Mom and dad are out grocery shopping. I told them you'd be up by now."

„Oh I'm sorry, _mum_." Blaine said and threw his duvet aside. He heard a noise, as if something heavy had just hit the ground. „What was that?" he asked. Rachel bowed down and picked up his phone from the floor.

„It fell down when you took off your duvet." She gave him his phone. „Don't forget we're going to Artie's later." Blaine nodded and watched as his sister walked out of the room. Then he remembered he had got a text before he had fallen asleep again, and looked at his phone. "1 new message." He opened it and felt his stomach tickle when he saw whom it was from.

„Kurt." He said and smiled. The text said: _„What are you doing today?"_ Blaine thought of Artie and the other Glee members. He considered what to say before answering: _„Artie's place. Why?"_ He put the phone on the bed and took off his shirt. He walked over to his closet and grabbed the first shirt he saw. He put it on and heard the text-sound. He practically ran over to his phone and looked at the text from Kurt. _„Just wanted to hear if you could maybe meet up later."_ Blaine stared at the text and regretted he had told Artie that he would come over to his movie-night. _„I can't. Going with the glee club to Artie's place later…"_ he answered. He sat with his phone in his hands and thought about a way to get out of the movie night, when he realized what he was doing. Was he really trying to find an excuse to ditch his friends to spend time with Kurt? No, he was going to Artie's place later. And he was going to have a bloody good time! He felt his heart starting to beat a bit faster as he read the next text: _„I was just hoping to spend some time with you, before Monday. I miss you."_ Blaine read the text again. _I miss you_. He thought as he read it for the third time. _He misses me._ He couldn't help but smile as he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> was sitting in his kitchen. He had just texted Blaine he missed him. It was partly because he was actually missing him, though he would never admit it, and partly because he wanted to get this whole thing over with. The Blaine-thing. He counted the days, and realized he had only "known" Blaine for ten days. _We've known each other for ten days, and we've already kissed._ He thought and sighed. Was he moving too fast? And how long did it have to take before Blaine would want to go sleep with him? Maybe he could make it happen soon, it really seemed like Blaine liked him. Kurt wasn't sure of his feelings anymore. He had sat in the kitchen for so long, thinking about it that he didn't know what to believe anymore. He could still remember yesterday's feelings from when they'd kissed, the happy feeling when they were talking and how comfortable he had felt in Blaine's presence. But he could remember the feelings he had had against Blaine before all this, too. The feelings of disgust and repulsion whenever he had seen him on the hallways. He didn't know what feeling filled the most, but he knew he had to figure it out. He couldn't keep on like this, not knowing what to feel about Blaine. It could ruin the whole plan. His plan about seducing Blaine, sleeping with him, be head cheerleader and then dumping him in front of everybody and get his old reputation back. He couldn't do that if he actually had feelings for him. _But why should I have feelings for him?_ He thought. _Yeah sure I might like him as a friend, but nothing more. And I have enough friends._ He tried not to think of the urge he had had yesterday to kiss Blaine. He tried not to think of anything right now, only how he just liked Blaine as a friend. _I just need him to think I like him as something more. _He felt the vibration from his phone and checked the text from Blaine: _„I miss you too."_ Kurt tried not to smile, but it was impossible. He felt the warmth spreading from his stomach out in his arms, and he forgot all about the thoughts he had just had. He stroke his fingers over his phone-keyboard and answered: _„So can we meet?"_ It didn't take long before the answer came. _„No. I'm going to Artie's remember!" _Kurt sighed and answered: _„Then when can I see you again?"_ He needed Blaine to think that he was desperate after seeing him. He waited for a while, but when he still hadn't got an answer he walked into the living room and crept under the blanket in the couch. As he was lying there, still in his sleepwear, he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine <strong>was walking with Rachel on their way to Artie's, when Rachel suddenly stopped and turned around to face Blaine.

„Blaine, what did you do last night?" Blaine clenched his jaw. He hadn't told anyone about his visit at Kurt's place, not even his sister. His parents didn't really care where he was, so he hadn't had to tell them.

„Just with a friend." Blaine said and regretted it as soon as he had said it. The only friends he had were Rachel's friends too. She probably knew that he wasn't with anyone from the Glee club.

„What friend?" Rachel asked. Blaine sighed and walked a bit faster.

„Why do you care?" He asked and tried not to sound too harsh. She put a hand on his chest, and stopped him. She took a deep breath, looked down in the ground and put her hair behind her ear.

„Were you with Kurt?" she asked with a delicate voice. Blaine didn't know if he should tell her or not. _I might as well. It will come out anyway._ He thought.

„Yes." He told her and watched as she lifted her head and gave him a nervous smile before looking kind of sad again.

„I asked you to stay away from him... You promised—" she started, but Blaine cut her off.

„Wasn't it you who started with telling me that I should go out with him, in the first place? I even made him join Glee club." He said and started walking again. He heard her soft steps behind him, and she quickly caught up on him.

„So are you two going out now?" She asked worried. Blaine shrugged and slowed down.

„I honestly…" He started and thought about their texts earlier. _I miss you_. He kept seeing that one sentence in his mind. He had told Kurt that he was busy all weekend, and that he'd be seeing him Monday, but he hadn't got an answer. He thought about their kisses, their date. The fun they had had. „… Don't know." Rachel took his right hand and squeezed it. They walked a bit in silence before Rachel said something.

„So he's joining Glee club?" Blaine shrugged.

„I think so. I mean he told me he would." A picture of Kurt saying „I'll join" popped up in his head and he felt an urge to hug him tight. Instead he kept walking down the sidewalk, holding hands with his sister.

They reached Artie's house around 6pm, and Tina came out, giggling, and opened the door for them.

„Welcome to the house of Artie!" She almost fell over when she leaned out to hug Rachel.

„Are you high, Tina?" Blaine asked and laughed quietly. Tina shook her head and stepped back inside.

„No I'm not. Just lost balance." She said and laughed at Blaine, before hugging him too. „It's upstairs, come, come." Rachel and Blaine put their coats on the stairs as usual, and followed Tina upstairs. Rachel and Blaine got greeted with hugs and kisses on the cheek from their friends. They had already put on a movie.

„What are you watching?" Rachel asked and sat down beside Tina in the couch. While everyone was talking Blaine took a look around. He had only been her one time before, and he hadn't been able to remember how it looked. It wasn't a small room, but it wasn't that big either. In one of the corners a table stood with Artie's computer, pencils, a few books etc. At the left corner a grey sofa were and there could easily fit six people or so. On the other side of the wall there were a TV, a bookshelf a few boxes here and there and his closet. His room had a lot of black and white, and it wasn't like you'd imagine his room to be. It was so sophisticated, and frankly Artie didn't seem like the most sophisticated type. Blaine sat down by Rory and looked at Artie sitting in his wheelchair beside the sofa, watching the movie.

„This movie is more boring than I thought." Rory said and smiled that cute little smirk that only he could do. His whole face lit up and his smirk just seemed so small and innocent. His Irish accent tended to confuse Blaine about what he was saying sometimes, but he had more or less gotten so used to it that he understood pretty much all that Rory said.

„We could talk instead." Tina said and shrugged. Mercedes nodded.

„Yeah, that sounds nice." She said and leaned up against the wall.

„Really? Just talk?" Artie said and chuckled nervously. „There's not much to talk about." He said and Blaine knew that he was hoping the girls would agree and just put on another movie. Tina and Mercedes looked at each other.

„There must be something." Tina said.

„And there is." Rachel said and crossed her legs. „We're getting a new member in the Glee club!" Blaine felt suddenly nervous, like before a big presentation. _Is she talking about Kurt? _He thought. He took a deep breath and listened to Rachel. „A new kid. His name is Sebastian." She looked complacent around on the others. Blaine suddenly couldn't feel his feet. The feeling spread to his legs and he felt it go all the way up to his head before he couldn't think properly. Rachel seemed to notice because she added: „And Blaine he did mention that he have a new boyfriend, so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

„What would I worry about?" Blaine asked and felt the others looking interested at him.

„I just know from back then when he tried to get you back." Rachel said with a gentle voice. „You didn't exactly like him more because of that."

„He's a good guy." Blaine said. Rachel nodded and looked at her brother with her intense look.

„Yes, he is and he really seems like he have changed to the better." She said and smiled. „Anyway, guys." She looked at the others. „What do I get for getting a new member into our club?" Blaine noticed Mercedes whispering: „Well you can't get a solo, because you already have all of them." He was about to ask her if something was wrong, when he thought of something. He said it before even thinking about how to put it.

„I have a member too." Everyone looked at him.

„Who?" Rory asked when Blaine didn't say more.

„Kurt." Everything got silent and Blaine could barely hear anyone's breathing anymore. „What?" No one said anything; they just sat there looking at each other with suspicious, scared or confused faces.

„Why Kurt?" Tina asked calm. Mercedes took over: „You could've asked anyone on the entire school, and you picked Kurt?" Blaine shrugged.

„What's wrong with Kurt?" He asked and looked at his sister for support. She looked down when their eyes met. Blaine continued: „He's not that bad a guy, actually."

„How would you know?" Mercedes said and gave him a judging look.

„Yes, how _do_ you know?" Rory asked and put his hand under his chin. „There was that time in the cafeteria too." Tina nodded encouragingly at Rory and put her hair behind her ear.

„Yeah, you said something about him not being as awful as we thought, or something." Blaine shook his head gently, and made his crooked smile. _I might as well tell them _he thought and turned around so he was facing everyone.

„I've been on two dates with him." Blaine had thought that he was going to experience the most awkward silence ever, but instead they all looked at each other and Artie took the word.

„When?" Blaine felt everyone staring at him, and he didn't know what was the right answer. _The truth_.

„The past two Fridays." Blaine said and felt the tension in the room. He looked at his sister to might get some sort of encouragement, but she was still looking down, and her bangs covered for her eyes.

„Why?" The question they had all wanted to know. Why would he ever date Kurt? Blaine sighed and kept looking at Rachel.

„Does it matter?" Tina moved uncomfortable in her seat and looked at Artie with a strange look. „Can we talk about something else?" Some of them nodded agreeing and Rachel finally looked up, without meeting Blaine's look though.

„Music?" She asked and walked over to Artie's iPod speakers and turned on „Can't Fight This Feeling". „My favourite song." She said and smiled at Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong> woke up at 7am Monday morning and sat up in bed. She took the pants on the end of her bed on and the top of her Cheerio-uniform on. She looked in the mirror and smiled confident at herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quinn** walked into the school, and looked around. Nothing had changed during the weekend. Same old yellow lockers, same ugly walls, and the same people spreading out when she passed by. She tightened her ponytail and walked over to her locker. She put in some books and took some out, and as she closed her locker she couldn't help but gasp as she saw Rachel Berry's face in front of her.

„Rachel, what are you doing here?" She asked and looked around her, hoping no one was watching. She remembered clearly telling Rachel not to talk to her in public.

„I know I'm not supposed to talk to you now, but I have a reason." She said and looked desperately at Quinn.

„What is it then?" Quinn asked and looked everywhere else than at Rachel.

„I just want to thank you for letting Kurt joining Glee. Especially when you think about how many times you told me, that you didn't want anyone from The Cheerios to join our club." Rachel's big smile faded as she saw Quinn's face. „What?"

„Have Kurt joined Glee?" She asked, but didn't get to hear an answer before she saw Karofsky coming, gave Rachel a nervous look, and walked slowly away.

* * *

><p>It had felt like ages until school ended, and Quinn quickly walked out in the back of the school, behind a dumpster. She had waited for about fifteen minutes when she saw the familiar brown hair and the red and white dotted dress. She smiled softly and looked around after people, but when she couldn't see anyone in the whole yard, she walked over to Rachel in her own special way; it almost looked like she was floating. As soon as she reached her they looked at each other for a moment, before Rachel stroke Quinn's cheek and kissed her lips tenderly.<p>

„Hey." Quinn said and smiled faintly. „So tell me about Kurt joining Glee." She said and quickly sounded more serious.

„It was just something Blaine said." Rachel said, and seemed more interested in playing with a wild lock of Quinn's hair than the conversation.

„_Blaine_?" Quinn asked and removed Rachel's hand with a sweep.

„Yeah, they're going out." Rachel said and put her arms behind her back.

„Oh really?" Quinn said. She wanted to smile bigger than ever. Her plan was going perfectly. This should be fun. „I have to go, Rach." She said and kissed Rachel's cheek. Rachel turned her head a bit and kissed Quinn's lips before pulling back.

„Okay." Rachel said. Quinn stroked Rachel's arm as she walked past her. Her and Rachel's relationship was quite new, but so far they had been doing better than expected. They had managed to keep it a secret, which Quinn wanted to do, at least before she transferred. Rachel had given her friends clues, so that they were all thinking she liked Finn Hudson. Everything was going perfectly. Actually she had never expected to fall for anyone like Rachel Berry, the overambitious girl from Glee club who couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than five seconds, but after their project in Spanish they had done together, no one could deny there had been chemistry. As Quinn was walking back home, she took out her phone and texted Kurt. _„So you and Blaine are an item? I wonder how long there will go before everyone knows…"_ she had walked for a while before she got an answer. _„Who told you that?"_ Quinn got a bit surprised to see that Kurt wasn't denying it, but she guessed he had realized that he couldn't keep it a secret forever. _„That doesn't matter. And you're joining Glee club too?"_ she wrote and was happy as she felt that familiar feeling of having power over someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt <strong>had just read the last text and felt suddenly so helpless. The fact that Quinn knew wasn't even such a big problem, it just felt like everything was getting too much. Like everything was rambling down in front of him. Everything he had walked around with for years now, suddenly felt like too much. The fact that he had never gotten along with his brother, that his father wasn't home very often, plus his mother's dead was still affecting him even though it had been around 8 years now since she had passed away. And his unsolved feelings for Blaine. Deep down he knew that he was crazy about Blaine, he was sweet, kind, handsome, funny and caring, but he put everything he had ever dreamt of in High School on stake by dating him. Was Blaine really worth it? Kurt sat down on his bed and buried his head in his hands. He didn't know where all these emotions suddenly came from, it just felt like a plug had been pulled out of the place he kept all his emotions locked up, and now they were all running around in his head, making him feel depressed and dizzy. He felt the tears pressing, and unlike every other time he had almost cried, he let them run. He felt the teardrops roll down halfway of his cheek and then hitting his hands, making them wet. He was about to remove his hands from his face, when he heard someone knocking on the door. Kurt looked up and had to think quickly about what to do.

„Who is it?" he said and tried to hide the shaking in his voice, from the crying.

„It's Finn." His brother's voice said from the other side of the door.

„Come in." He didn't care about Finn seeing him like this. Normally he would, but right now he had too much to think about, to even try to care.

„Is it true that you're joining—" Finn stopped talking as he saw his brother's face. „What's wrong?" He said and sat down besides Kurt.

„I don't know…" Kurt said, and couldn't help but think it was the truth. He really didn't know what had made him feel this way all of sudden. He closed his eyes as he felt the tears coming again. He felt Finn's arms wrapping around him, and Kurt put his head on Finn's shoulder when he couldn't hold in the tears anymore. He had never felt this intimate and secure in anyone's arms before. Maybe Blaine's… He put his arms around Finn and felt safe and protected as he cried.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up a few hours later. He was laying there for some time, before rolling over on his right side. The whole thing about Quinn telling everyone about him and Blaine, and him joining Glee club seemed really meaningless right now. All those thoughts had left his mind as he realized that the only thing he was thinking about as soon as he woke up was Blaine. He reached out and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. He thought about how he would love to solve at least one of his problems soon, and he might as well start with the easiest. He turned on his lamp as he texted Blaine: <em>„Hey, can we meet?"<em> It didn't take long before he got an answer. _„Of course."_ He smiled as he wrote the next text. _„Behind breadstix in half an hour?"_ The answer came a bit later than before, but it didn't matter, he knew what the answer was going to be before he opened the text. It said: _„See you there."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurt** was waiting behind breadstix, rubbing his hands against each other. It didn't take long before he could discern Blaine in the dark. He was walking with his hands in his pockets, and looking straightforward. Kurt suddenly got a really big urge to run up to him and just hug him really tight, but instead he just stood still and watched, as Blaine got closer.

„Blaine." Kurt said and took a step forward.

„Hi." Blaine said and stopped in front of Kurt. They stared at each other for a few seconds in silence, before one of them spoke. „So why did you want to meet up?" Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment without answering.

„Let's walk." He said, turned around and started walking. He opened his eyes surprised when he felt Blaine taking his hand. He noticed he started to blush and was happy that it was dark already.

„I just noticed you were cold before. You were rubbing your hands against each other." Blaine said. Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand and kept walking without saying anything.

After they had walked a few minutes, they reached the small forest Kurt often wandered around in, when he had something to think over.

„Blaine, about joining Glee club…" Kurt started and felt Blaine's hand loosen. Kurt squeezed his hand. He wouldn't let go. „Maybe it's not a good idea."

„Why not?" Blaine asked emotionless.

„I don't think your friends will like it very much." Kurt said and stopped up. He looked at Blaine; he could barely see his eyes in the dark though. He dragged him over to a small spot there was lit with a small lamp, and stood by the light. Blaine was looking down on the ground and had his loose hand in his pocket.

„They won't mind." Blaine said and looked up. „I really like you… Kurt." Kurt felt his heart starting to pound faster than usual. „Would you please join Glee club?" Blaine looked at him with his big brown eyes, and even thought Kurt really wanted to say no, there was no way he could do it. He shrugged and smiled weakly.

„Okay."

**Blaine** noticed the shadows in Kurt's face disappear as he started to move again. He wasn't going to walk again though. He was looking up at the sky.

„Come lie with me?" He asked and pointed at a spot with grass. Blaine nodded and tried to resist the desire to kiss Kurt, to taste his lips again, to feel the closeness from him, he had been longing for in way too long now. Instead they walked slowly over to the spot and sat down on the dewy grass. They looked up at the cloudless sky, still holding hands.

„Do you ever wish that you could pause your life?" Kurt asked. „Just for a few minutes. So you could experience some moments for a bit longer?" He lowered his voice. „Just for a few minutes…" Blaine looked at Kurt and knew exactly what he was talking about. As he was looking at Kurt's flawless face with all these delicate features, the clean lines and the shiny eyes gazing up at the sky, seeming not to notice that Blaine was watching him, he wished to pause his life. This was how he wanted to spend every day. Gazing up at the sky with Kurt, holding his hand.

„Yes." He said and felt a bit excitement in his stomach as he moved closer to Kurt, putting their interlaced fingers on his lap. Kurt didn't even seem to notice that their arms were now touching. He was looking up at the sky, like he was seeing something Blaine couldn't.

„Blaine?" Kurt asked with a gentle voice. „Can I tell you something?" Blaine watched as Kurt turned his head. His eyes were glistening, and his commissures of his lips were slightly quivering. Blaine nodded, not knowing what to say. „I'm so sorry for what I've done to you in the past." He said with a shaky voice. Blaine looked concerned at Kurt and squeezed his hand.

„Don't worry about it." He watched as tears built up in Kurt's eyes.

„I'm sorry." Kurt said, with almost no voice. „If I knew you back then, like I do know I would never had—" He stopped talking as he started to tremble over the words. A tear dropped from his eye and he lifted his head to look at Blaine. He met his hazel brown eyes, almost black in the darkness, and didn't remove his look from them one second as Blaine dried the one tear away from his face. Another tear dropped from the other eye, whilst Blaine removed his hand.

„Don't worry…" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's cheek where the tear was running down. „… About it." Blaine stroked Kurt's cheekbone, and let go of his hand to put it on Kurt's other cheek. He held his head in his hands and looked into Kurt's eyes. „It's okay."

**Kurt** suddenly went numb. The warmth from Blaine's hands on his face made every thought in is his head disappear.

„It's okay." Blaine said and smiled at him. _How did I get so lucky?_ Kurt thought as he relished Blaine's touch. He closed his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink, and when he opened them it was like Blaine was the only thing he could see, like he was the only thing that mattered.

„Kiss me." Kurt said softly, and straightened his back. Blaine smiled shortly, almost too quick for Kurt to notice, before removing his hands from his face.

For a second Kurt thought Blaine was going to leave. Every thought possible ran through his mind in that one second. What if he didn't wanted to kiss him? What if he thought it was a stupid thing to say? What if he had been faking it all, and now he was going to laugh at him and tell him that he didn't feel anything? He felt his heart drop. That couldn't happen. Blaine put his hands on the grass for support as he leaned in towards Kurt. He pulled back before his lips had barely touched Kurt's. Kurt closed his eyes as he unconsciously pushed his head a bit forward to find Blaine's lips again. He put his hands on Blaine's chest and softly pushed him back. Blaine moved his hands behind him on the grass so he didn't fall back, and let Kurt take over the kiss. Kurt stroke Blaine's cheek with his lips as he turned his head. „You take my breath away." He whispered and Blaine could feel his breath getting heavy. Kurt tried to get a hold of his thoughts, as he kissed Blaine again. Blaine clenched his hand in the grass as he tried to get a grip of what to do. All he _wanted_ to do was just to lie here all day. Blaine's hands slipped in the dewy grass and he fell down on his back. Kurt fell down on Blaine's stomach and couldn't help but laugh. „Are you okay?" He asked, and pushed himself a bit up.

„I'm fine." Blaine said almost soundless, with a smile on his lips as he kissed Kurt again.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up Tuesday morning with his head facing down in the pillow. He lifted his head and stared down where his head had been. <em>How could I breathe with my face down in that pillow?<em> He thought and laughed silently. He got out of bed and put on his Cheerios uniform. He ran his hands over his clothes before sitting down in front of his mirror, doing his daily morning routines.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> was walking to school with his sister without saying a word. _Say something._ He thought. He didn't know why they didn't have anything to talk about. Normally they could talk about everything and nothing, but now there was just silence.

„There's Glee today." Rachel said. Blaine looked at her.

„I know." He said and tried not to sound too cocky.

„I'm going to tell Sebastian the times today." Blaine nodded. „Since he's joining." She said and looked down. „You should tell Kurt." Blaine nodded, without really hearing what she was saying.

„Yeah…" He shook his head. „Wait, what?"

„Yeah, you should tell Kurt about what time we practice." She said and looked surprised at her brother. „He is joining right?"

„Yes he is joining." Blaine said. „I mean he told me he wasn't sure yesterday. But then he said okay…"

„So you were with him yesterday?" She asked and sounded almost hurt.

„Why does it always surprise you so much?" Blaine asked and laughed. „You almost sound hurt." He smiled at her.

„Are you dating?" She asked with a soft and vulnerable voice. „You and Kurt?" Blaine nodded, but then shook his head.

„I think so, I mean I don't know, actually." He said and sounded confused himself.

„Maybe you and Kurt isn't such a good couple. You don't have anything in common." Rachel said. She didn't sound hurt anymore, not at all, now she sounded almost superior.

„How would you know? You don't know him, Rachel." Blaine said a bit harsh. „Besides, you like Finn Hudson. It's not like you're the perfect couple either." Blaine noticed a small smile on Rachel face though it disappeared as quick as it came. „What?" he asked.

„Nothing." She said. They didn't talk for the rest of the way, but she didn't seem mad or hurt anymore. Almost happy.

As they arrived to the front door of the school, Blaine turned to face Rachel.

„You have been trying to hide a smile for the rest of the way over here, Rach. What is it?" He asked and pushed her gently to the side to let some juniors pass.

„Nothing." Rachel said and had to once again hide a subtle smile.

„It was after I mentioned Finn." Blaine said. „Are you dating or something?" Rachel made a stifled chuckle and swiped him off with a hand movement.

„As I've said, he doesn't know I exist." She was about to say something more when Quinn passed by. _Quinn._ Rachel thought and as if they could read each other's mind, Quinn slightly turned her head and looked shortly at Rachel before walking inside of the school. Rachel, who had forgotten about Blaine, gazed after her girlfriend. It was killing her that she couldn't grab her and hold her tight, like every other couple could.

„Rachel?" Blaine said and waved a hand in front of her face. Rachel didn't seem to notice it at all, and walked inside the school, not sure of what to do when she reached Quinn. Blaine stood back and gaped after her, before walking inside too. He walked down the halls, looking for his sister as he saw the familiar light-brown hair that looked flawless, the face with all the delicate features, and for a moment he forgot everything about Rachel. He walked up to Kurt and felt a relief as he saw the smile on Kurt's face when he saw him.

„Blaine." He said controlled with a soft voice.

„Kurt." Blaine said and couldn't help but smile. They looked at each other for a moment, then Kurt looked around him as to see if anyone was watching before hugging Blaine really tight. Blaine felt like his stomach was heating up and he closed his eyes as he put his arms around Kurt. _His hair smells really nice._ Blaine thought as he let go of Kurt. „Kurt I have to ask you something." Blaine said. Kurt smiled a bit and said: „Yes?" Blaine took a deep breath and instead of asking Kurt where their relationship was at, like he had wanted to, he just blew out the air he had just sucked in and laughed nervously. Kurt leaned up against his locker and ran his fingers through his hair. „Where are we at?" Blaine asked, and realised after just one second that Kurt could possibly have no idea of what he was talking about.

**Kurt** ran his fingers through his hair as Blaine asked him: „Where are we at?" He could see on Blaine's face that that wasn't quite how he had wanted to say it, so Kurt just stood still and kept quiet. „Us… You know." He continued.

„Oh!" Kurt said quite loud. „Oh I know what you mean. Our relationship." He tried to keep it down, but he might as well say it as it was, since he couldn't even keep it a secret anymore. Blaine nodded, and smiled shy. „Where do you want to be at?" Kurt asked and straightened his uniform. He could see that Blaine hadn't expected that response. Kurt chuckled and stroke Blaine's cheek. „Let me know when you've figured it out." Then he walked away from Blaine and to the next class.

**Blaine** stood back by Kurt's locker, looking on the people passing by. _„Where do you want to be at?"_ Blaine thought and made his crinkled smile. _Where do I want to be at?_ He asked himself and started walking down against his own locker. He saw Rory when he was walking down the hall, and followed him with his eyes until they had passed each other. He walked to English class and sat down besides Tina, as usual.

„Hey." Tina said and smiled at Blaine. Blaine gave her a genuine smile.

„Hey Tina." He said and put his books on the table.

„So we all discussed it, and as long as you're okay with it… Then we're okay with you dating Kurt." She said and seemed like it had been very hard to say. „You just have to understand, we don't want you to get hurt." Blaine barely noticed what she said and decided just to nod at her. „Did you hear what I said?" She asked and poked him at the arm. „You can date Kurt." He heard that last part.

„I would even if you guys wouldn't let me." He said and gave her his full attention.

„I know, and we realised that. So therefore we're okay with it."

„Good." Blaine said and smiled at her. „What would you think me and Kurt was?" Blaine asked. „Like, our relationship." Tina looked at him with a confused look.

„I don't know, Blaine. I don't know a thing about your relationship." She said and made an awkward smile. „Why?"

„Just trying to figure something out." Blaine said and opened his book as the teacher came in.

* * *

><p>It was at the end of the day, Blaine saw Kurt by his locker talking to Santana. He felt a bit awkward when thinking of interrupting their conversation, since he didn't really know Santana that well.<p>

He walked up to them and said: „There's Glee now." Before walking past them and down the hall to the room the Glee club practised.

**Kurt **looked after Blaine as he passed them. _There's Glee now._ Blaine's words ran through his head. He looked at Santana.

„I thought the rumours wasn't real." She said and gave him a suspicious look. „You're really joining Glee club?"

„If you've heard rumours, why didn't you just ask me?" Kurt asked.

„As I said, I didn't think they were real." She answered. „Until now of course." She said and looked up at the ceiling while laughing. „Wow Quinn must be dying of laughter right now. She made you join Glee." She said and kept laughing.

„She already knows, I don't think she's still laughing." Kurt said emotionless. „Besides, it wasn't her that made me join." He started walking towards the same room as Blaine and said: „It was Blaine." He walked into the room, letting Santana stand alone on the hallway looking after him.

„So you like him now?" She yelled after him, but didn't get a reply.

**Blaine** sat down besides Rory and an empty chair, where he figured Kurt would sit. But when he came into the room, he looked around and sat down in the front between Rachel and Rory. Blaine didn't get to think about it, since their teacher; Will Schuester walked in.

„So, Glee club!" He said and threw his bag on the big black piano, which was placed slightly to the right from the left door in the room. „I found a Journey song, that we-" He stopped talking as his look landed on Kurt. „Are you lost, Kurt?"  
>Will knew that Kurt had thrown slushies at the Glee-kids, and that he hadn't exactly been the best friend to them. All the stories he had heard about Kurt hadn't exactly given him a reason to like him. Kurt shook his head and smiled a gentle and charming smile, Blaine had never seen before.<p>

„Not lost, no." He said with a kind voice. Will looked at the Glee club, and got more confused as they saw their accepting faces. „I've joined Glee club. I'm sure someone must've informed you about it." He said in such a thoughtful and compassionate voice that it felt like the room was sitting still all quiet just to listen to him talk. Suddenly Rachel stood up and put her hair behind her ear.

„_I _think that we should all give Kurt a shot at showing his inner…" She paused and looked around the room. „… Glee-member." Blaine chuckled silent and crossed his arms.

„Thank you, Rachel." Kurt said and looked at her with a soft look. _He knows her name._ Blaine thought and moved uncomfortable around on his chair. Why was Kurt's voice suddenly so mellow and calm, and his look so different than usual.

„Kurt, why are you-" Blaine started but stopped as he got a look from Kurt that made him feel really misplaced. Kurt turned his head to the other members and said: „You are not very many, are you?" They all stared at him, but it was Rory who answered.

„No, not many people want to join." Kurt looked at him for a moment with an empty look before talking again.

„Sorry, I was totally lost in your accent for a second." He smiled at Rory and continued: „Well I can might help on recruiting new members. Trust me Glee clubbers." He smacked his hands together, and smiled encouraging to them all. Blaine looked at the others, and as he saw their faces he started to think that making Kurt join Glee might have been a bad idea.

„We can do it together." A voice from the back said. Blaine turned around to find the voice. He had to hold in a small gasp as he saw Sebastian. He had forgot all about him joining Glee. „I want to help too." Sebastian said and stood up. „Together?" He asked and lifted both of his eyebrows. Kurt turned his head slightly and made that "surprised and fascinated" smile, that only Kurt can do.

„Sure." He said. Blaine felt someone had just curled his stomach into a ball and stepped on it.

„I mean, I should do something for this club too, right?" Sebastian said and smiled at Kurt.

„Fantastic." Will said, though it didn't sound very genuine. Blaine removed his look from Sebastian and looked at Will instead. „As I said I've found a Journey song we haven't done yet." Will said and chuckled nervously.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kurt** stood outside of the school, waiting for Blaine to come out. He saw the curly hair and pushed his way through some seniors, to get to him.

„Blaine, wait up!" he yelled, and watched as Blaine stopped up and turned around. „Really, I don't get why there's so many people at the school right now, doesn't people usually go home now?" Kurt asked as he reached Blaine.

„No, not everyone." Blaine said and started walking besides Kurt. When he didn't say more, Kurt looked concerned at him and asked: „Is something wrong?" Blaine made a crinkled smile and shook his head slowly.

„No. Nothing's wrong." Blaine said. There were silent in a few moments, before Kurt spoke again.

„You're just so quiet." Blaine shrugged.

„I don't know what to say." He answered and stopped as they reached the bus stop. Kurt felt his mouth getting dry as he realised he had to say goodbye. His car was back at the school, so he couldn't even take the bus with Blaine if he wanted to.

„Do you want a ride home?" Kurt asked smiling.

„No it's fine, thank you." Blaine said and took Kurt's hands. „I'll just talk to you tomorrow." He said and kissed Kurt's cheek.

„Yeah, see you." Kurt said. He looked at Blaine for a moment, before letting go of his hands. „I can't hang out after school, though." _Not that you asked._ He thought and continued; „I'm going to try and recruit new people for Glee Club with Sebastian." Blaine's reaction somehow satisfied him.

**Blaine** felt his heart sink. He was about to say something, but his throat felt like sandpaper, and he only managed to get a half-choked croaking out. He took a deep breath, but tried to be subtle so Kurt hopefully wouldn't notice his reaction. It didn't seem like it worked though, he could almost see that Kurt had hoped for this reaction. _Why?_ Blaine thought and was relieved as he could feel that his throat was getting back to normal.

„Okay. I hope you have fun." Blaine said and tried to sound indifferent. Kurt turned around and was about to walk away, when Blaine grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

**Kurt** felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder, and quickly turned around.

„I think I know what I want to be… You know, the us-thing." Blaine said, and Kurt made the surprised expression that only he could do.

„Do tell." He said.

„I want to be your boyfriend." Blaine said and Kurt could see that he was very nervous. „What do you think?" He asked. Kurt smiled really big and made a small jump.

„You have no idea how happy this made me." Kurt said and laughed. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, and turned around as he heard the bus coming.

„Bus is here." Blaine said. „Talk to you later." Kurt nodded and waited for Blaine to go inside the bus before leaving.

**Blaine** was sitting in the bus and thought about what had just happened. He knew he wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend the moment he had said he was going to be with Sebastian. That feeling, he had felt. He knew he didn't want to lose Kurt, it didn't matter to who or when, but he wanted him to himself. He still felt that pressing feeling against his chest, when thinking of Kurt and Sebastian together, which also was the result in his repelling behaviour earlier. _He's mine now._ Blaine thought and smiled, as the bus drove over a small bump. _Only mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> stood by his locker, waiting for Santana to join him as he saw Sebastian walking over to him.

„Hey Kurt." He said in a superior voice. „I was just wondering when we should meet up later? To find new Glee-members." He looked at him with a big smile and sparkly eyes.

„As soon as possible." Kurt said. „I'm dreading this, Sebastian." He said and started walking, Sebastian following. „What are people not going to think?" Sebastian laughed and looked down in the ground.

„It's gonna be fine. I have a plan." He blinked at Kurt and walked down the hallway and into his class. Kurt looked after him with a wondering look. _We barely know each other._ Kurt thought while walking down the hallway. _He blinked at me._ _He seems so different, somehow. More outgoing and… Interesting._ His thoughts stopped as soon as he saw that familiar brown curly hair. He was about to shout something when he felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around and faced Santana.

„Santana!" He burst out. „Hi!"

„I thought we were going to meet by your locker." She said and lifted her left eyebrow.

„Sorry, I was talking with Sebastian." Kurt said and quickly turned around just to see that Blaine was gone.

„Well how're things going? We haven't had a normal conversation in forever." While she was talking Kurt's thoughts flied away to other places. What was Sebastian's plan? Blaine's hair… He tried to imagine the way it felt against his skin, but snapped out of it as Santana shouted something to someone passing by. „Watch where you're going, Karofsky!" Kurt almost laughed at her tone. He had somehow missed her denigrating talk, and the way she just said whatever was on her mind. Santana returned to Kurt and continued talking. „… I just mean, how could you even consider joining Glee to start with?" Kurt shrugged and was about to say something, when she continued. „That Sebastian guy is cute though." Sebastian's smiling face popped up in his head.

„Yeah, I guess." Sebastian's face changed to Blaine's and Kurt felt his lips shivering as he tried not to smile. „He looks a bit like a meerkat though." He said and sighed. The belled rung and Kurt smiled at Santana. „I have to go to class. Let's talk soon, yeah?" He then walked away and into Math-class.

The first thing he saw as he entered the room was Quinn and Brittany sitting besides each other, talking about something he couldn't hear. Him and Quinn got eye contact for a few seconds before she looked at Blaine and then back at Kurt. Kurt raised his eyebrows and mouthed the word „what?" Quinn looked around the filled up classroom. Kurt noticed many people who normally weren't here. Most of them skipped math. Like Noah Puckerman. He was sitting besides Finn, and talking about his job really loud. _Finn?_ Kurt thought as he moved to let some students pass. _Does he even have math now?_ He caught Quinn's look and she once again looked at Blaine before returning to her conversation with Brittany.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was sitting besides Artie as usual. Kurt looked around the room for an empty seat, and felt stressed as he saw one besides Sebastian. There was one besides Rachel too. He casually walked over to Sebastian and put his books at the table. „Can I sit here?" Kurt asked and sat down as Sebastian nodded. „Thanks." They sat in silence until the teacher came in.

„Morning kids." Mrs. Hugberg said in a monotone voice. Kurt heard a few mornings here and there, but they were all lazy and sluggish. Mrs. Hugberg looked around the class, first looking surprised then suspicious.

„Why are you so many today?" Her look ran over the whole class and stopped at Puck. „Noah? Noah Puckerman? I haven't seen you here in years." She joked and looked at Finn afterwards. „Finn? I didn't know you had math now." Finn made a crinkled smile and shrugged.

„I switched with someone. Mr. Figgins said it was okay." He said. The teacher shook her head and turned around to face the blackboard.

„All those names…" Kurt heard Sebastian whisper. Kurt turned his head and laughed subtle.

„What about them?" He asked. Sebastian looked at Kurt like he didn't think he'd heard it.

„Oh. Nothing it's just…" He laughed and sighed. „There's just so many." He looked down in the table, before looking up at Kurt. _Such intense look._ Kurt thought as he answered.

„I can try to teach you some." Sebastian went his fingers through his hair and smiled.

„I know some." He said superior. „Like I know that, that guy over there…" He looked at Blaine. „Is Blaine Anderson." _Of course you do._ Kurt thought.

„Who else?" He asked. Sebastian looked at some of the people from Glee club.

„Artie and Rachel." He said. „Rachel should be a really good singer." He said as if he didn't believe it.

„Maybe she is. I haven't heard her yet. I only just joined. Like you." Kurt said and opened his book at the page the teacher said.

„Read these pages. No talking." Mrs. Hugberg said and gave Finn, Puck, Kurt and Sebastian a serious look. Kurt tore out a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote on it.

_„The table in front of us: Sam Evans and Mike Chang. Both on the football team, very popular. The table in front of them: Noah Puckerman ("Puck") and Finn Hudson. Both on the football team too, popular. And Finn is my brother. To the left of them: Rachel Berry. You know her. Behind her: Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. Both on the Cheerios, don't mess with them, they basically control the school."_ He looked down at himself and on his own Cheerios uniform. He didn't feel comfortable in it anymore. He continued writing. _„Behind them: Rory Flanagan and Tina Chang. Both in Glee, you know them. To the right of us: David Karofsky and Azimio Adams, both on the football team too, as the others: popular. In front of them: Blaine and Artie, as you know. And then in front of them a really sad spot without a table."_ He read the note through, handed it over to Sebastian and started reading the pages they were supposed to read.

After a moment he saw a note land on his book. He picked it up and unfolded it. With a really neat handwriting Sebastian had written: _„I'm never going to remember those people. There's a lot of popular people isn't there? We should try and recruit some of them for Glee club."_ Kurt pictured Karofsky singing and dancing on a stage, and didn't know whether to cry or laugh by the thought. He turned the note around and saw there stood more. _„You told me about all those people. What about you?"_ Kurt chuckled and started to write. _„Kurt Hummel. I'm on the Cheerios, but I'm far from popular anymore, now that I'm dating Blain-"_ He stopped writing and grabbed the eraser. _„… Far from popular, because I'm in Glee club. What about you?"_ He put the note on Sebastian's book and read the last lines of the first page, before the note came back. _„Sebastian Smythe. Transferred from Dalton Academy. In Glee club. Not much to say."_ Kurt nodded to himself and put away the note.

„Okay, has everyone read it?" Mrs. Hugberg asked, and some agreeing murmuring filled the room.

**Blaine** shut his book and looked up at the blackboard.

„Good, then look up here and pay attention." She said and gave Puck an extra look. Blaine was scribbling down notes, as he heard a familiar laughter from behind the room. _Kurt._ He thought and turned around discretely. His heart dropped as he saw Kurt laughing about something Sebastian obviously had just said. He turned back and looked down in his notes without really seeing them. Mrs. Hugberg shushed at them and went back to writing on the blackboard. There were quiet in two seconds before he heard Sebastian bursting out in laughter. He tried to ignore it, and it seemed like he was the only one it was annoying to.

„I can't concentrate with the laughing." Blaine said to Artie and pressed his hands against his head.

„You can barely hear it." Artie said, and smiled.

„Are you serious?" Blaine said and laughed nervously. „They're so loud!" Artie looked around in the room, and then at Blaine.

„Doesn't seem to bother anyone else, bro." he whispered and continued writing notes. Blaine wanted to smile as he heard Kurt's laughter again. That sweet sound… But then he heard Sebastian giggling and shushing at Kurt and he felt like someone had just thrown a brick at his stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kurt** was standing outside of the school waiting for Sebastian to come out. He was about to run up to him as he saw him, but just one second after Blaine walked out of the front door. He was looking down in the ground with his hands in his pockets. They hadn't talked all day. Actually they hadn't talked with each other since yesterday. _„I want to be your boyfriend."_ Blaine's voice ran through Kurt's head and he smiled as he walked up to him and chuckled as he saw his surprised face expression.

„Kurt." Blaine said, and couldn't hold back his smile.

„What's up?" Kurt asked.

„Nothing. Aren't you supposed to be with Sebastian right now?" Blaine asked, and Kurt could detect some irritation in his voice. Kurt shook his head, but then nodded.

„Yeah, I am. But I figured I wanted to say hi to my boyfriend first." Kurt said and winked at Blaine. He then walked away and found his way over to Sebastian.

„You said you had a plan?" Kurt asked as they walked a bit away from the crowd.

„Yes." Sebastian said. There was silence for a while but then Sebastian laughed and said: „Actually no. Can't we just tell people how awesome Glee is?" he asked.

„What are you gonna tell them?" Kurt asked. „Neither of us knows much about Glee club." Sebastian shook his head.

„I was in the Glee club at my old school, though." Kurt lifted his eyebrows. „The Warblers. I guess it's pretty much the same principle." Kurt laughed nervously and sighed.

„Why did I even do this… I thought it'd be easy. I hadn't thought about that Glee club is uncool." Sebastian hit him gently on the shoulder and smiled encouraging at Kurt.

„Come on now. Didn't you say you were on the Cheerios?" Kurt nodded. „Then aren't you kind of popular? You must have some sort of status, that's worth something." Kurt was fascinated by Sebastian's gumption and positivity and decided to listen to what he said.

„I can try. I mean, my status isn't that high after I…" He considered his choice of words and continued: „… I joined Glee club." _Why am I not telling him about me and Blaine_ he thought and watched as Santana walked out of the school. „Maybe my friend will join." He followed Santana with his eyes without listening to Sebastian's answer. He walked up to her and hugged her tight.

„I need you to do me a favour." Kurt said after letting go of her.

„Well hello to you too." Santana said and smiled her insidious smile. „What do you need?" she asked.

„Join Glee club." There was a long silent pause where neither of them said anything, and it would've probably lasted for longer if it weren't because Sebastian interrupted.

„Hi, I'm Sebastian." He said and put out his hand to shake Santana's. Santana stared at Sebastian's hand as if it was a gross slimy snail, and then looked at him.

„Santana." She said. „And I'm not joining Glee. No way." She said to Kurt.

„Come on, Santana-" Kurt said but Sebastian interrupted him.

„Have you ever wanted to be yourself?" he asked and gave her a flirting superior look.

„I am myself." Santana answered boldly.

„I doubt that." Sebastian said, with a false sadness in his voice. „In Glee club you can be yourself."

„And you're an amazing singer." Kurt pointed out and smiled at her.

„I'm not joining." She said. „It'd be social suicide." She gave Kurt a subtle look.

„What if it wasn't? If it wouldn't do anything to your social status. Would you do it?" Sebastian said. Santana shrugged.

„Possibly." That was Sebastian's cue. He talked for the next ten minutes about how fantastic Glee club was, even Kurt was happy he was in it now. Sebastian really knew his way with words, and the way he was outgoing, just presenting himself to Santana like that. Talking to her like she was an old friend. He was just himself. Kurt watched him as he was talking to Santana, who Kurt was sure was going to join Glee club now. Who wouldn't? The way Sebastian talked about it, you couldn't help but want to. This way they could make everyone join. _I just hope he isn't promising too much._ Kurt thought as Santana sighed and said: „I will try."

„Friday at 3pm." Sebastian yelled after her when she walked away. He turned to Kurt and smiled satisfied at him. „That was one." Kurt chuckled and looked fascinated at Sebastian.

„How did you manage to do that?" he asked. They started walking towards the front door again, and stopped as they reached the stairs.

„It must be my charm." He said and laughed. „So who should we talk to next?" _I can't believe he got Santana to join…_ Kurt thought.

„Do you think you can make other popular people join? Now that Santana is in, it should be a bit easier." Kurt said and started walking inside of the school with Sebastian by his side. They had just decided to try and make Brittany join, as she did pretty much everything Santana did, when Karofsky passed them. Kurt turned around as he heard him call his name.

„Kurt." Karofsky yelled. „Welcome to Glee by the way." He threw an ice-cold slushie in Kurt's face, and Kurt could feel the ice going down his shirt and melting on his stomach.

„Get out of my face, Karofsky." Kurt said strenuous. Karofsky laughed and started walking away.

Sebastian looked surprised at Kurt before escorting him to the bathroom.

„What was that about?" Sebastian asked as Kurt washed his hair and face in the sink.

„I guess I should have seen it coming." Kurt mumbled and took off the Cheerios-top. „Here, hold this." He said and threw it at Sebastian.

„Why did he throw that slush ice at you?" Sebastian said and suddenly felt very awkward, standing there with this really gorgeous guy without shirt on, who he had only just met yesterday. Kurt washed off some blue slushee-lines on his chest, and grabbed his shirt.

„I'm not cool." He said and took the shirt on again. „You should prepare for that to happen too."

„Are you telling me I'm not cool?" Sebastian teased as he opened the door for Kurt. Kurt

laughed and shook his head.

„I'm just saying, that you should be prepared." They walked down the hall and into the gym where Brittany and some other Cheerios were chattering.

Some time went by where the two of them just stood and watched the small group of Cheerios. Sebastian looked at Kurt and couldn't help but smile as he saw the longing look in his eyes.

„You miss them." Sebastian said. Kurt looked at Sebastian and smiled.

„You don't know that." He said. „You don't know me." He started walking up to the girls, but stopped as he realised Sebastian wasn't following him. „You coming?" he asked. Sebastian walked pass Kurt without looking at him and kept walking till he reached the Cheerios.

„Brittany. A word?" He said without knowing where to look. A girl with a blonde ponytail and a look as if she wasn't quite sure what she was doing here, stepped up to him.

„What?" she asked smiling. Sebastian dragged her a bit away from the others and started talking.

Kurt watched as he could see Brittany's face expressions change. He was both pleased and fascinated by the ending expression. _Happiness._ He thought and shrugged asking, as Sebastian walked up to him. Sebastian smirked and walked passed Kurt again and out of the gym. Kurt ran after him and they both stopped at some random locker.

„She's in." Sebastian muttered and gave Kurt a flirting look.

„Okay, who's next?" Kurt asked and couldn't hide his satisfaction from being able to actually making people join. Just 15 days ago he'd never dreamt of joining Glee club himself, and he still didn't knew how Sebastian managed to make two of the most popular girls on school join.

„Mike, Sam, Finn and Puck." Sebastian said. „But you were gonna talk to Finn at home, right?" he asked and looked around the hallway.

„Right." Kurt said and pointed out two guys standing by a locker. „Sam and Mike."

„Let's get to business." Sebastian said and walked up to the two guys.

* * *

><p>„<em>How<em> do you do that?" Kurt exclaimed after Sam had patted Sebastian's arm and walked away with Mike.

„They're in." Sebastian said, ignoring Kurt's comment. „Only Puck left, then." He said. They had to walk around the school a few times before finding Noah Puckerman standing at a tree, looking like he was waiting for someone.

„He will never join." Kurt said and turned to stop Sebastian. „Just forget about him. We already made _four_ people join! And not just four normal people, but four people who-"

„Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sebastian said and pushed away Kurt to walk up to Puck.

While **Sebastian** was walking towards Puck, he tried to figure out what tactic he should use. For Santana he had tried to make Glee sound appealing, Brittany was easy, as he just had to tell her that Santana was in. Mike and Sam were a bit more difficult, but as they got to talking Sebastian had realised that they actually weren't douches. They were both really nice guys, so he had just had to be friendly against them, and of course saying the right things. Puck was more difficult though. He looked harsh, and he was too, Sebastian knew that. He had a look that seemed like „if you come near me I will rip off your head". Sebastian took a deep breath and tried to stop his legs from shivering as Puck's look met his own. Sebastian stopped about a meter from Puck and waited for him to react. Only thing that happened was Puck's look getting more and more murderous, and Sebastian really had to kick himself mentally for not losing concentration.

„I'm Sebastian." He said and figured that he shouldn't try to shake hands. Puck looked up and down at Sebastian, before answering.

„What do you want Glee-kid?" he said. Sebastian decided for a tactic and felt his breath getting shaky as he started talking again.

„Join Glee." He said. Puck stared at him and laughed out loud.

„Are you kidding me?" he said without actually expecting a response.

Sebastian decided to switch tactic, and hoped that it'd work better. „Look, if you don't I will tell her." That seemed to catch Puck's attention. His face suddenly seemed guilty, even though he tried his best to look tough as always.

„Tell who what?" he said nonchalant.

„You know who, _Noah._" Sebastian said, and he knew that he had him.

„And what exactly would you say?" Puck said and moved threatening closer to Sebastian.

„The truth. About what you did." Sebastian said, and he could feel the tension getting so thick between them, he could almost reach out and grab it.

„You wouldn't be able to tell her if you were on the hospital, would you now Glee boy?" Puck said, raising his voice. Sebastian moved closer to Puck looking into his eyes.

„Join Glee, and I will magically forget about it." He put his hands on Puck's chest and pushed himself away.

„Don't touch me, meerkat." Puck said and looked like he was grossed out by the very thought of touching Sebastian.

„I will tell her, Noah." Sebastian said again, ignoring what Puck had just said.

„I'll join. On one condition." He said.

„You're not really in the right place to demand conditions." Sebastian said and kept looking into Puck's eyes.

„Don't. Tell. Anyone." Puck said. „Got it?" he said and clenched his jaw.

„Got it." Sebastian said. He then walked away from Puck and back to Kurt. „He's in. Just don't tell anyone about it, that was his condition." Kurt gazed at Sebastian and couldn't help but let out a small moan.

„How did you…?" Kurt said and shook his head. Sebastian turned around and looked at Puck.

„Me and Puck… We go way back. I can make him do anything." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I just want to say thank you for your lovely reviews, and I'm happy that some people are actually enjoying my fic!  
>Thank you so much for reading! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> got home at around 5pm that day, and was happy to see Finn in the kitchen. _If Sebastian can make Puck join, I can at least make my own brother join._ He thought as he walked up to Finn.

He was about to say something as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw his dad standing in the hallway.

„Dad." Kurt mumbled and didn't know whether to run up and hug him or keep standing. He practically never saw his dad, as he was always away on business trips. A giant smile appeared on Kurt's dad's face.

„Kurt!" He walked over to his son and hugged him tight.

„Welcome home." Kurt said as he dad let go of him. His dad; Burt, smiled at Finn and sat down at the table. Kurt looked confused at Finn, but Burt just shook his head and said: „I've already said hi to him." Kurt nodded quickly and walked over to the refrigerator.

„Anything special for dinner?" He asked.

„It's only 5pm." Finn said and was about to walk out of the kitchen as Kurt called his name.

„Finn! I need to ask you something." Finn slowly turned around and looked at his brother.

„What?" he asked.

„Join Glee, won't you?" Kurt said and walked up to him, looking at him with his saddest look. „Please?"

* * *

><p>„Five members! That's fantastic!" Blaine said while walking down the hallway with Kurt, the next day.<p>

„I guess." Kurt said disappointed. „I just wish I could've made Finn join." Blaine suddenly stopped walking and pulled Kurt's arm as he kept walking, making him almost fall into Blaine. Kurt smiled and looked down at the ground as Blaine hugged him tight, and waddled over to a wall with him in his arms.

„You listen to me now, Hummel." Blaine said in a serious tone. „You guys made _five_ people join. And even people who some look up to. This means that there might be more members on their way!" Blaine said enthusiastic. Kurt almost forgot to answer, as he was enjoying the warmth from Blaine's body against his own. Just the feeling of being in his arms made him dizzy.

„It was Sebastian that made them all join." Kurt said, hoping that if he pretended to feel bad Blaine might hold him tighter. He smiled satisfied as he felt Blaine squeeze Kurt softly, and putting his head on his shoulder. It felt like they were the only two people in the world, and Kurt didn't even care who saw this. He had never felt this happy, and no one was going to ruin it. „Thanks." Kurt mumbled. He wouldn't be surprised if Blaine could hear his heart beat right now, it was beating like crazy.

„For what?" Blaine asked and loosened his grip around Kurt. Not a second passed before Kurt put his arms around Blaine, placing his head on his shoulder, which resulted in him almost getting buried in his soft curly hair.

„Don't let go, okay." He said gently, and soon he could feel Blaine's arms around him once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> was lying in bed later that day, listening to music, as he felt his phone vibrate. He rolled over and grabbed it from the nightstand. _„One new text."_ It said. He opened it and couldn't help but smile as he saw whom it was from. _Kurt._ He thought and propped himself up on one elbow. With his free hand he opened the text. _„My place tomorrow?"_ Blaine paused the music, and answered. _„I can't. I have to practice for a number I'm doing in Glee on Monday."_ It didn't take long before the answer arrived. _„Why Monday? Why not tomorrow? There's Glee tomorrow."_ Blaine sat up and walked over to the door, while replying. _„No, Glee is cancelled tomorrow. Mr. Schue is sick. Rachel told me."_ He walked downstairs to the kitchen, and found some food as he waited for the reply. _„So why not practice in the weekend, instead of tomorrow?"_ Blaine thought it through, and even though he had planned that he shouldn't do anything the next day, except for singing, he ended up answering: _„What time tomorrow?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> woke up really early Friday. He stared at the clock for like 2 minutes, before realising that it was actually 3:46am. He propped himself up on one elbow before crashing down again, smashing his head against his pillow. He actually wasn't sure that he was really awake. It felt like he was in a dream, that this was not reality. Everything just felt… Fake. He looked around his dark room, and rolled over a couple of times in his bed before sighing really loud. He felt like screaming, but if this actually weren't a dream he would wake up the whole house. He decided to try and fall asleep again, but as he closed his eyes he felt like something was missing. All of sudden he felt so alone, like it wasn't supposed to be like this. He had spent every night of his life – or as far as he could remember – alone, but somehow it just didn't feel right at the moment. He sat up in bed and turned on the TV. He muted it and switched the canal to a nature-show. He didn't really wanted to watch, he just needed the light and the company. He found his phone in the darkness, and felt like a thousand lamps where pointing at him as his phone lit up. He quickly found Blaine's number and wrote: _„Come lie with me, Anderson."_ He remembered Blaine calling him „Hummel" yesterday, so he figured it'd be fine. Surprisingly he got a reply only a few moments later. _„You woke me up."_ It said. Kurt smiled and replied quickly. _„You should turn your phone on vibrate and not on sound at night, then."_ He turned off the TV and sat up in bed. The answer came just a minute after. _„It was on vibrate, but the whole house was almost shaking. I couldn't do anything but wake up."_ Kurt stared at the text for a few minutes, before completely ignoring the reply and answering the same he started with. _„Come lie with me." _Kurt definitely knew that it wasn't a dream now. If it had been a dream, Blaine would be there to keep him company. To keep him warm. To make him feel safe and secure, and just be there to talk to him until they both would fall asleep. _„I wish."_ Kurt smirked while reading it. _„Nothing's stopping you."_ Kurt stretched and almost hit his lamp with his hand. He stared tired at the lamp before noticing his phone lighting up. _„Oh really? What about the distance? I would need to take the bus. The time? The fact that my family will wake up and know?"_ Kurt sighed and replied: _„You're such a buzzkill. You could easily take your bike over here; it'd only be 20 minutes or so – honestly I don't get why you take the bus normally, it's only like 10 minutes less. And you can get your sister to cover for you. Make her tell your parents that you had to get up early for Glee or something."_ It almost took fifteen minutes before the next reply came, and Kurt was almost falling asleep as he saw something brighten up under a fold in his duvet. He slowly grabbed his phone, half asleep half awake, and looked at the reply. _„Do you honestly want me to come over? It's almost 4:15am."_ Kurt knew that Blaine was tempted, and he only had to convince and beg him a bit more before he was on his way. _„Yes."_ Maybe convincing wasn't needed this time, this felt right. Even though he knew that Blaine would do it, he was sort of surprised about the answer. _„I'll be there in 25 minutes, don't fall asleep. You will have to let me in." _Kurt smiled and ran his fingers through his tousled hair and felt suddenly nervous by the thought of Blaine coming over. He looked tired, he looked messy and what if he fell asleep while waiting. _Wait._ He thought and read Blaine's text again. _He's actually coming._ _I made him come over in the middle of the night._ Somehow he felt proud about this achievement, and decided that he would go downstairs and wait instead of lying there with a risk of falling asleep.

It felt like ages before he got a text again. „_I don't want to ring the doorbell. Your dad and brother might wake up."_ He suddenly felt really nervous and took a deep breath as he walked up to the door and opened it quietly.

„Sneaky, aren't we?" Blaine said as soon as they saw each other.

„I can't believe you actually did this." Kurt whispered and closed the door as Blaine tiptoed over the floor. He walked up the stairs and made sure Blaine was following him as he walked into his room. „Sorry it's a bit messy." He said and didn't know whether to lie in bed or just keep standing there.

„It's nothing compared to mine." Blaine said and laughed quietly as he kissed Kurt's neck gentle. „Aren't you tired?" he asked and pushed Kurt over to the bed. „You did ask me to come _lie_ with you, right?" he said it as if he had forgotten, and Kurt just shook his head and smiled at the ground. The moment he closed his eyes to blink, he felt Blaine's lips on his neck again. He cherished the touch for a moment before taking Blaine's hand. He sat down in bed and pulled Blaine down with him. He felt a yawn coming, but tried not to let it get out, as he didn't wanted to show any sign of being tired. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't really manage to do that though, because Blaine smiled at him and kissed him on the lips before removing the bed covers and crawling down under it. „Here." He said and lifted the cover besides him. Kurt slid under it in one elegant movement, and as Blaine put it down, Kurt crept over to him. Blaine put his arms around Kurt and he could feel his hands clenching his shirt.  
>As Kurt closed his eyes, he knew that this was how it was supposed to be. Every other night in his life had been wrong, how could it have been anything else? This was right. Lying there in Blaine's arms, hearing his heartbeat, his breathing, and the way he held his breath for a second every time he tightened his grip on Kurt.<br>Kurt fell asleep being happier than he had ever felt before. _How did I get this lucky?_

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> woke up the next day holding Kurt. _It wasn't a dream._ He thought and looked at Kurt's messy hair hiding most of his face. He could barely remember going over to his house last night. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, and watched as Kurt smiled in his sleep. Blaine lifted one arm to grab his phone to look at the time. 7am. He put the phone back, and stretched his arm. He got a shock as he felt Kurt's hand on his arm, pulling it down and placing it around him again.

„I got cold." Kurt murmured, still with closed eyes.

„I thought you were asleep." Blaine said and smiled. Kurt shook his head and slowly opened his eyes.

„Good morning." He said, and with a huge effort lifted his head to kiss Blaine.

„Your hair looks weird." Blaine joked and sat up in bed.

„Don't make fun of it." Kurt said trying not to smile. Blaine fell back and landed with his head besides Kurt's stomach.

„You're beautiful." He said after looking at Kurt in a long time. „I love you."

**Kurt** felt his head getting dizzy, and he was completely sure that his bed somehow was on water and it was rocking like crazy. _I love you._ The words went through his head again and again, and somehow he couldn't seem to understand them. He managed to focus, and though he now could see straight, he was still certain about his bed being like an unstable boat.

„You what?" He asked surprised. He could see that Blaine was close to telling him „never mind" or just denying that he had ever said anything, but he didn't.

„I love you." Blaine said, this time more serious than before. Kurt felt a tingly rush over his stomach, disappearing as fast as it came. It was impossible not to smile. He leaned in over Blaine's face, looking him in the eyes.

„I love you too." He said before kissing him passionate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again! I just wanted to say sorry for the long chapter! I promise I will make the next one shorter. :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were walking to school Friday hand in hand, with their first night together in fresh memory.<p>

They were talking about how Kurt had forgotten about Cheerios practice that day, when Blaine saw his sister standing at the fence looking at the Cheerios talking at the front door of the school.

„Kurt I'm just going to explain things to Rachel, okay?" He said and tried to walk away. He sighed. „Let go of my hand." When Kurt didn't show any sign of letting go of his hand, Blaine turned around and walked up close to Kurt. „I'll see you after school, okay?" he pressed his lips gently against Kurt's and felt him letting go of his hand. With a huge effort, Blaine pulled away and walked over to his sister. „Rach? What are you doing?" He asked as he reached her. She turned around and seemed shocked to see Blaine.

„Where were you this morning? I just woke up to a note saying 'Tell dad and dad I left early, I'll explain later.'" Rachel said and looked almost worried. „They were worried." She took a last glance at the Cheerios and smiled subtle as she got eye contact with Quinn. She then walked away with Blaine following her.

„I was at Kurt's." He said. Rachel stopped and put her finger out in front of her.

„What?" she asked as if he had just said something terribly offensive. „Did you go to his place early or?" Blaine smirked, but tried to hide it as Rachel turned around to look at him.

„Actually I spent the night there." He said and felt a smile coming.

„You… Spent the night at Kurt's?" She asked without expecting a response. Blaine slowly nodded. „Did you…?" She whispered.

„Oh please, Rachel." Blaine said and started walking. Rachel quickly followed him. „We've only dated for two weeks or so. We just slept."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> was sitting in chemistry class when the bell rang. That day had felt like months, all the boring classes was Friday, he hadn't seen Kurt all day, except for before school and he got yelled at in Geography class because he was talking too much with Artie.  
>He was on his way over to the gymnastic hall to look after his boyfriend, as Sebastian walked over to him.<p>

„Sucks that Glee was cancelled today, huh?" He said. Blaine shrugged, without answering. „I can't wait to see your song on Monday." Blaine looked confused at Sebastian.

„How did you know about that? I haven't told anyone." He said and looked away, as he felt uncomfortable looking at Sebastian.

„Oh I must disagree!" Sebastian said and laughed. „You've told Kurt. And he told me in Biology class today."

„I didn't know you had Biology together." Blaine said and felt more uncomfortable for every second that passed by.

„Yeah." Sebastian said. „It's funny how we barely know each other, and get along so well anyway. I mean it feels like I've known him for age-" He didn't get to say more before Blaine interrupted him.

„Yes, okay, thank you." He said and stopped up. „Look I have to go find someone okay." He was about to walk away when Sebastian said something.

„Kurt?" He asked. Blaine sighed.

„Yes."

„You're dating, right?" Sebastian asked. „You and Kurt?" Blaine nodded and tried discretely to walk away again. „Well then I hope it's okay that me and Kurt are hanging out tomorrow." He said it so fast and loud that it was impossible not to know that, that was what he had wanted to say all the time. He had just waited for the right time.

„Sure. It's fine." Blaine said and finally got to walk away. He had seen in Sebastian's face expression that it wasn't the reaction he had hoped to get. Really, Blaine didn't like the idea of Sebastian and Kurt spending time together, but he couldn't say that to Sebastian… That would just be giving him what he wanted. No, he just had to pretend like nothing had happened, and besides he trusted Kurt. He knew that he wasn't going to do anything… Stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> was in the gymnastic hall with the other Cheerios, stretching out. Him, Brittany and Santana were standing a bit away from the others. They were talking about the new routine as Quinn walked over to Kurt, smiling for some reason.

„Can we get some privacy?" She said with her delicate voice, to Santana and Brittany. They both walked away, letting Kurt stand back with Quinn. „Your reputation is seriously damaged." She said and pushed him a bit further away from the others. „What are you gonna do to get it back?" Kurt scoffed and put his hands on his hips.

„I don't need it back. Reputation isn't everything, I just have to live with getting a slushie-facial once in a while." Quinn sighed and looked compassionate at Kurt.

„What have become of you, Kurt?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

„What do you mean?"

„You were once cool." She said. „Now you go around with Blaine in public, holding hands, kissing. You don't seem to care anymore. You have even joined Glee."

„I'm happy." Kurt said cold. „Remember all this was your idea." He said and tried to smile at her.

„I thought I would enjoy it, but it didn't seem that fun. I thought you would hate this, but it seemed like you liked Blaine from the very beginning." She said with a soft voice, and ended the sentence with a subtle shake on her head. „Do you still want to be head cheerleader?"

„Of course. But I still need to sleep with-"

„The spot is yours." She said and smiled.

„What?"

„You don't have to do _that_ if you're not… Ready." Quinn said.

„So what do I have to do instead?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

„Nothing. I mean, I had considered making you break up with him, but… I've tried happiness now, and… I don't want to destroy it for others." She moved a bit closer to Kurt and whispered: „I would never do that to you. I respect you." Kurt was almost shocked as he heard that. Quinn respecting him?

„What's your angle?" he asked doubtfully.

„I have no _angle_." She said and laughed quietly. „I'm happy, Kurt. I know how it feels. Enjoy it whilst you can." She took a last look at him before walking past him and away from the hall.

„Aren't you going to be here at practice?" Kurt yelled after her.

„I need to talk to Coach Sylvester." She yelled back before she disappeared around the corner. Santana slowly walked back to Kurt and shrugged confused. Kurt waved her off with a hand movement, and smiled as he watched where Quinn had just left.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> walked in after Cheerio practice, expecting to see Kurt with the other Cheerios. Instead he found him talking to Sebastian. He considered walking away and just catching up with him later, but when Kurt started laughing at something Sebastian had just said he couldn't keep himself from walking up to them.

„Hey." He murmured to Kurt as he reached them.

**Kurt** turned his head and saw Blaine walking up to him and Sebastian.

„Hey." Blaine murmured and Kurt smiled at him

„Hey!" He said. „Just a second, Sebastian was just telling me something." Kurt made a sign to Sebastian to go on.

„Well, basically he just wouldn't listen to us." Sebastian said, and smiled at Kurt. „I mean, we actually had to tell him thirteen times that he had to go on Dalton to be in the club." Kurt smiled gently and shook his head.

„How can anyone be so…" Kurt started, but stopped, as he couldn't find the word.

„Stupid?" Sebastian suggested and smiled greatly at Kurt.

„Yeah, that too!" Kurt said. He was about to say something as he felt Blaine taking his hand. „But Sebastian, I'll just see you tomorrow, yeah?" Sebastian's smile slowly faded as he nodded.

„Yeah, I'll text you about the time and all that." He said and picked up his bag from the floor. „See you." He quickly looked at Blaine as he passed them. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand in both of his and practically jumped around to face him.

„So… My place?" He said elated. Blaine smiled at the ground and nodded slowly.

„Yeah." Kurt moved a bit closer to Blaine and made him look up.

„Something's wrong?" He asked. Blaine chuckled nervously before shaking his head.

„No, nothing's wrong." He said really soft, Kurt could barely hear it.

„Then let's go." Kurt said and smiled encouraging at Blaine. Once again Blaine just nodded without saying anything.

„Let's put a smile on those lips." Kurt said and kissed Blaine gently. He was about to pull himself away when he felt Blaine's arms around him. He smiled and pushed his head a bit back. „Should we go?" He felt Blaine letting go of him, and he bend down to pick up his bag. As he stood up again to face Blaine, he couldn't help but feel good as he saw Blaine's smile. „It helped!" He said happy. Blaine laughed and nodded at Kurt.

„Yeah… It did!" He said surprised, grabbed Kurt's hand again and pulled him out of the gymnastic hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> and Kurt were sitting in Kurt's bed later that day, watching television. Blaine was sitting up against the wall, in a legged position. Kurt was sitting, leaned up against Blaine, with his head on his chest. Blaine was concentrating on playing with a wild lock of Kurt's hair as he said something.

„What song are you going to perform on Monday?" He asked.

„Cough Syrup." Blaine answered and removed his hand from Kurt's hair.

„I've never seen you perform." Kurt said and sat up to face Blaine. „You have seen me perform, it's not fair." He said and laughed.

„I know. You're a great performer." Blaine said and took a quick look at the TV. He knew what he wanted to say. It just didn't fit the situation. _I need to change the subject._ He thought and decided to try his best at leading the conversation at the subject he wanted to talk about. „I have to practice the whole weekend, though." Kurt nodded and smiled at him.

„It's just a song, you don't have to practice. You just need to learn the lyrics." He poked him on the chest. „And I come to know that you love that song and already know the lyrics. You just need to improvise the rest." Blaine faked a smile as his attempt on switching the subject failed. „Well I will have to tomorrow." He wanted Kurt to tell him that he was hanging out with Sebastian the next day. He didn't want to hear it from Sebastian, only.

„Well… I would keep you company and…" Kurt started and stroked Blaine's chest with his hand, biting his under lip. „… Practice… But sadly I have plans." Blaine forgot what he was about to say as Kurt's hand kept stroking him. He gently shook his head and fought to trying to remember it.

„Yeah…" He blinked quickly as he felt Kurt clenching his shirt. „Ehm, so what are you doing?" He asked, trying to ignore the desire to kiss Kurt and hold him tight.

„Oh nothing special." Kurt said and pulled Blaine closer. „I'm just having Sebastian over to do some Biology for me." He leaned in, just close enough to almost touching Blaine's nose with his own, before looking down at Blaine's lips, still biting his own lip.

„He's doing it _for_ you?" Blaine asked and felt his head getting dizzy and blurred as Kurt tilted his head, so his lips were only a half-inch away from his neck. He felt Kurt's warm breath on his neck as he answered.

„Yeah. He thinks we're doing it together but…" He kissed Blaine's neck gently, before continuing. „… I suck at Biology."

„I see…" Blaine said and was about to ask another question as he felt Kurt's hand pulling gently in his shirt. „I just… Ehm…" Every thought from his head disappeared as he felt Kurt's hand under his shirt, on his stomach.

„You what?" Kurt asked and softly kissed Blaine's lips before pulling back half an inch.

„I… Was just… You know…" Blaine said, not even knowing himself what he was trying to say. „You know…" He said again, feeling Kurt's light breathing against his lips. He looked at Kurt who had his look locked on Blaine's lips. „That thing…" He wasn't even sure what he had just said, and it didn't really matter. It didn't seem like Kurt was paying much attention to what was happening around him. Blaine clenched his hands on the duvet, as he felt Kurt's hand slowly moving up, and stopping just before reaching Blaine's shoulder. No, he had to say this. _Focus, Blaine!_ „Just-" He didn't get to say more before Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's. Blaine closed his eyes and instinctively put his hands on Kurt's chest, pushing him back onto the bed. He felt Kurt smiling, and placed his arms on each side of Kurt's head. He now felt both of Kurt's hand on his back, still under his shirt, and he quickly forgot everything about that thing he had wanted to say, just a moment ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian<strong> got out of bed earlier than usual that Saturday. It was around 10am he wrote a text to Kurt saying: _„What time?"_ He did his hair and put on a normal grey t-shirt and a pair of black pants. He was surprised when Kurt replied only a few minutes after he had sent the text. _„You're up early! You can come around 1pm."_ Sebastian quickly answered. _„You're up early too! Okay, I'll be there by then." _He was about to walk out in the kitchen to get some breakfast as Kurt replied. _„Yeah, Blaine spent the night here, and he had to go home early."_ _Thanks for the information._ Sebastian thought and answered the text while eating a piece of bread. _„Oh okay, I see. Well I'll just see you by 1 then."_

It was a bit after 1pm Sebastian reached Kurt's front door. He rang the doorbell, and he could quickly hear some footstep running down some stairs and over to the door from inside the house. It was Finn who opened the door. He had a huge smile on his face when he told Sebastian to come inside. Kurt came downstairs in a few seconds, telling Finn to go away.

„Why so happy?" Sebastian asked Kurt as he saw he was smiling greatly too. Kurt shook his head and followed Sebastian upstairs.

„It was just something Finn said." Kurt said as they walked into his room. „Sorry, I didn't had the time to do the bed…" He said and started putting the bed cover on the messy bed.

„You've been up since 10am, and you didn't have the time?" Sebastian said and smiled doubtfully at Kurt.

„I forgot." Kurt said with a delicate voice, and sat down on the still kinda messed up bed.

„Biology?" Sebastian said and took of the bag he had brought. He took out two thick books and a notepad. Kurt stood up and stretched.

„I'm sorry, I'm just… Really tired." Kurt said and walked over to his table to pick up his Biology book.

„It's okay…" Sebastian said and looked at one of his owns book. „I really can't be bothered to do this right now." Kurt shook his head and laughed at him.

„No me neither." He threw himself at the bed and closed his eyes. Sebastian put his books on the table and watched as Kurt curled up into a ball. It genuinely looked like he was about to fall asleep.

„How come you're so tired?" Sebastian asked and sat down on the bed besides Kurt.

„Well I went to bed really late yesterday. And woke up really early." Even though it was supposed to sound really tiring and as a bad thing, it didn't seem like Kurt was regretting it. Sebastian was almost certain of that he could see happiness in Kurt's eyes, and he didn't doubt one second that it had something to do with Blaine. There was silence some time, where Kurt was just lying on the bed looking up in the ceiling seeing something beyond of what Sebastian could.

„Are you happy together?" Sebastian asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not. Kurt sat up and looked confused at Sebastian for a while.

„Do you still like him?" He finally asked, and felt really uncomfortable about this sudden change of the subject. Sebastian looked down and shook his head.

„I don't."

„Blaine told me that his sister told him that you had a boyfriend." Kurt said curiously. Sebastian frowned and looked rebuffing at Kurt.

„No?" He said prudish. „Where did she get that from?" Kurt shrugged.

„So you still like Blaine?" he asked and regretted asking about it again, as soon as he had said it. Sebastian shook his head.

„No." He whispered. „I like his boyfriend." Kurt looked surprised at Sebastian. That was the reaction he had hoped for, and he quickly leaned in and put his face close to Kurt's, catching him off guard.

„You barely know me." Kurt whispered, and felt like he couldn't move. Their faces were too close for Kurt's liking, but he had no idea of what to do. _Moving would be a good idea!_ He said to himself, but in some way he didn't want to move… Somehow… In some very wicked, bad and completely unexpected way he liked it. As he saw Sebastian moving even closer he kicked himself mentally, and as he could almost feel his lips against Sebastian's he quickly pulled back and his hand flew up and smacked Sebastian on the cheek. He was surprised to see Sebastian smiling. „Leave." Kurt said and pushed himself up against the wall.

„I've only been here for 15 minutes or so." Sebastian said and straightened his back. „Look, I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have done it." He put his hand on his cheek and rubbed it. „Damn you hit hard." He laughed and sighed, as he looked at Kurt's still shocked face.

„Leave." Kurt repeated.

„Come on, Kurt." Sebastian said.

„I mean it." There was silence in a long time before Sebastian spoke.

„Okay. Just tell me one thing." As he didn't get an answer he kept talking. „Why didn't you slap me right away? Why didn't you pull away, as soon as possible?"

„Shut up." Kurt whispered, looking down.

„Maybe because… On some level…" Sebastian started, enjoying knowing he had some sort of power over Kurt. „… You liked it."

„Shut up!" Kurt yelled and stood up in his bed, pressing his back against the wall. „I want you to leave. Now." He said with a subtle voice, but still firm and determined. Sebastian knew that this time he meant it. He stood up and walked over to the door. Kurt sat down and buried his face in his hands as Sebastian turned around one last time and looked at Kurt.

„We should talk soon." He said before walking out of the door.

**Kurt** could hear the footsteps fading, before hearing the front door open and close. He lifted his head and took a deep breath. _What just happened…?_


	12. Chapter 12

**I know how I promised this chapter would be shorter, but ehm... I failed. ._. I'm sorry! I swear the next one will be short!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine <strong>stood by his locker Monday morning, putting his books into it as Sam Evans walked over to him.

„What time is Glee again?" He whispered and put his hands in his pockets. Blaine looked confused at him.

„Eh, it's 3pm."

„Thanks, mate." Sam said and hit him gently on the arm before walking away. Blaine shook his head and closed his locker as he took out some books. He was on his way to Maths as he saw Kurt walking in his elegant and confident way with his books under his arm. He smiled and ran up to him.

„Hey." Kurt quickly turned his head by the sound of Blaine's voice and had a strange worried look in his eyes.

„Hi." He answered and turned his head to avoid eye contact. Blaine looked suspiciously at Kurt and decided not to say more until they reached class.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> walked into Math class and felt his stomach curl up as he saw Sebastian sitting at a desk in the back. They got eye contact for a few seconds before Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him over to an available table. „Sit." He said and took a quick look at Sebastian who was smirking at him. He sat down besides Blaine and wasn't sure what to say. They hadn't talked since Saturday morning, because of the Sebastian-incident. Honestly, Kurt had no idea what he would tell Blaine. He didn't know if he was actually going to tell him. Though it wasn't like anything had happened. _I mean_ he _tried to kiss _me_._ Kurt thought and nervously looked at Blaine as he realised his lips was moving to what he was thinking. _It wasn't like I did anything wrong._ He grabbed his notepad and pencil and pretended to take notes as the teacher talked. _But then why won't I tell him?_

* * *

><p>It was almost 3pm when Kurt wandered over to the room Glee club was, and he was actually surprised to see Sam, Mike, Puck, Brittany and especially Santana sitting on the back row staring at all the other members in the front.<p>

„Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked Santana as he sat down besides her. She shrugged and looked at him.

„I don't even know what I'm doing here." She said. Kurt looked around the room and suddenly felt nervous as he realised what two members were missing.

„Sebastian isn't here either." He whispered to himself. „Blaine and Sebastian aren't here." He turned around to face Santana. „What do you think they're doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> was running to Glee club, as he was late, because his geography-teacher wouldn't stop talking to him and some random guy after class about how proud she was over their grades. He was almost by the door when he saw Sebastian sitting leaned up against the wall with closed eyes. _I'm gonna regret this_ Blaine thought and sighed.

„What are you doing? You're late for Glee." Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at Blaine.

„I'm not coming." Sebastian said arrogant and stood up. „It's not like anyone cares anyway." He said and brushed of a bit of dust from his sleeve. Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

„Come on. I'm going to sing, and it'd be nice if everyone was there." Blaine said and put out his hand to Sebastian.

„It's incredible how nice you are to me, considering what me and Kurt did." Sebastian said and was about to take Blaine's hand when he pulled it back. Blaine placed his hand on his stomach staring at Sebastian's hand slowly going back too.

„What?" He asked and chortled stiffly.

„What?" Sebastian said and even though his face looked surprised, Blaine knew that evil, sneaky look in his eyes.

„What did you and Kurt do?" Sebastian tried to hide a smirk, as he said: „I would've thought he'd tell you. I mean, you guys seem so happy together. I thought you told each other everything." There was silence in a few seconds before Blaine spoke again.

„What did you do?" He felt his throat getting dry as Sebastian shook his head and smiled softly.

„He just tried to kiss me." He said like it was no big deal. Blaine opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as no sound came out. It felt like his heart dropped and he didn't think it'd ever stop falling. He blinked and took a deep shaky breath.

„That's not true." He said, more to himself than to Sebastian. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine didn't even hear the slightest of it. He fought to regain composure as he noticed Sebastian stopped talking. „It's not true…" He whispered and turned around to walk into Glee club.

„It's true Blaine." Sebastian said to him, low enough that Blaine could barely hear it.

Blaine walked into the Glee club and caught eye contact with his sister before anyone else. He turned his head quickly as he heard Kurt's voice saying his name.

**Kurt** was talking to Santana as Blaine walked into the room, looking slightly confused.

„Blaine." He said and watched as he turned his head to look at Kurt. The moment they got eye contact Kurt knew something was wrong. His mind instantly went through every thing he'd done wrong in the past, and it stopped as soon as it reached the Saturday with Sebastian. _He knows._ Kurt thought and felt Blaine's look burning him up from inside. He quickly looked away as Blaine started talking to Mr Schuester.

„Mr Schue, I'm not feeling very well, can I do my song next time instead?"

„But Blaine next time is Monday next week." Rachel quickly stood up and put her hair behind her ear.

„What about Wednesday and Friday?" She said hastily.

„A lot of the teachers are going on courses from Wednesday to Friday, that's why there's no substitute either." Mr Schue said and made a hand movement to Blaine to tell him to sit down. Rachel sat down too and looked more disappointed that any of the others. „So Glee-clubbers!" He said and smacked his hands together. „I can see we've got some new members." Kurt barely noticed what happened next, Santana's sarcastic comment, Puck almost lying down in his chair not to be noticed, Sam and Brittany talking about what they were expecting of Glee Club, and Mike telling them all about his secret dancing skills. Actually Kurt didn't pay attention to anything that happened, and even though he had wanted to see Rachel sing a solo for a while he couldn't find the strength to focus for longer than three seconds while she was singing.

* * *

><p>An hour later, everyone left the room, Puck as the first one. Kurt kept an eye on Blaine and felt relieved as he saw he was the last one that was going to leave the room. He walked down to him and opened his mouth as to say something, but quickly stopped as Blaine lifted his head and looked at Kurt like he didn't know what to think.<p>

„Something's wrong?" Kurt accomplished to say, even though he was almost certain of the answer. Blaine slowly tried to smile.

„Depends." He said and looked down in the ground. „Is there something you want to tell me?" Blaine asked and avoided eye contact. Blaine's words went through Kurt's head as he answered.

„I don't kno—" He stopped talking almost as soon as he'd started.

„You could've just told me, Kurt." Blaine said and lifted his head. Kurt didn't know what to do with himself as he saw how dejected Blaine looked.

„To be honest I didn't do anything wrong." Kurt said and continued even though he could see Blaine was about to protest. „I mean, I actually slapped the guy." Blaine wrinkled his eyebrows and looked confused at Kurt.

„What?"

„Yeah. He tried to you know… Kiss me, and I slapped him. You shouldn't be so sad." Kurt said and smiled at Blaine.

„Sebastian told me that you kissed him." Kurt sighed and chuckled quietly.

„No. I mean, almost… But then I hit him and—" he stopped as he saw Blaine's face expression. „What?"

„Almost? How close did you let him get?" Blaine said, half joking. Kurt remembered how close they where to each other, how he had almost felt Sebastian's lips against his own. As Kurt didn't reply Blaine got a more serious look. „_How close?_"

„Not that close, it was nothing." Kurt said and could hear it didn't sound very convincing.

„You didn't actually kiss, did you?" Blaine asked and pulled back a little.

„No! I swear!" Kurt said and started to feel nervous. „He was close to kissing me, but I pulled away befo—" He stopped as he realised what he had just said. „Blaine I—"

„How close?" Blaine asked again, interrupting what Kurt was about to say. When Kurt didn't answer Blaine scoffed and looked frustrated at Kurt. „I can't believe this."

„Not that close, it was nothing!" Kurt repeated, almost yelling.

„You just said he was close to kissing you." Blaine said delicate and felt like his stomach was curling up into a ball.

„Yes, but—" Kurt closed his eyes and truly wished that he hadn't said that.

„Did you kiss?" Blaine asked calm, like nothing else mattered.

„No." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands as he could see he didn't believe him. „Honestly. We didn't." Blaine took a deep breath before answering.

„Why didn't you tell me? There must be something I'm not supposed to know." Kurt clenched his eyes as he unwillingly recalled how close he had been to kissing Sebastian.

„I was just afraid you'd make a big deal out of it." He said. „Because it's really not!" Blaine wrenched his hands out of Kurt's, as he kept talking. „Really. It's not. It wasn't like I enjoyed it." It was impossible not to hear the doubt in his voice; he could even hear it himself.

„You enjoyed it?" Blaine said, without really expecting a response. „Kurt just tell me the truth… How close were you to kissing?" Kurt stared at Blaine while considering what to answer. _The truth…_ Kurt thought as he started to talk.

„Not close enough to kiss—"

„How close?" Blaine repeated and felt his eyes starting to sting as he realised the answer on his own.

„Shouldn't the problem be whether we kissed or not? Does it matter how close we got? I told him to leave before anything happened." Kurt said and tried to smile.

„Let me ask you this then. Did you want to kiss him?" Blaine asked.

„No. I didn't." That wasn't the truth though; both Kurt and Blaine knew that.

„I just want the truth, Kurt." Blaine said frustrated and made a crinkled smile, to hide that his eyes was tearing up. Kurt sighed and felt like something was blocking his throat so that he couldn't talk.

„In the moment I… I might have wanted to… Slightly…" Kurt started but stopped as he saw Blaine's eyes starting to glisten because of tears. „But I didn't, Blaine. I didn't." He said and wanted to hug Blaine tight and tell him that he could never do anything like that against him. Instead he just stood there, looking at his boyfriend tearing up, with a look that he had never dreamed of getting from him.

„You know how touchy I am when it gets to Sebastian, I would've never imagined you _kissing_ him. _Never_." Blaine said, and Kurt felt worse and worse for every second that passed by.

„But I didn't I—" Blaine shook his head as to tell him to stop talking.

„You might not have done it, but you wanted to. We both know it." His voice cracked at the end, and Kurt wished he knew what to say.

„Blaine you're overreacting!" Kurt said upset, and felt his voice getting shaky as the tears started coming. His mind had made up pretty much all the bad situations that could happen, and Kurt wouldn't want any of them to be real.

„I just…" Blaine said and placed his hand on his forehead before running it through his curly hair. „I don't know." Kurt saw his chance and grabbed Blaine's left hand.

„Blaine I would never hurt you. You know that." He said and tried to control his voice. „I love you." Blaine didn't even seem like he noticed what Kurt was saying. „You're overreacting."

„What if it was you?" Blaine said and tried to ignore Kurt holding his hand. „What if I had almost kissed your ex? And then told you afterwards that I actually liked it."

„But we didn't kiss!" Kurt said, practically yelling. „That's the whole point! I might've enjoyed it _in the moment_, but I would _never_ actually kiss him. Not when I have you." Kurt said and sniffed. „You're the only thing that matters, okay." He noticed he was playing with Blaine's fingers and quickly let go of his hand. „I'm sorry." _But I actually didn't do anything wrong._ Kurt thought as he met Blaine's look.

„It's okay." Those two words made Kurt feel like he was floating. It wasn't that he was happy, he was just really relieved. „I know I'm overreacting I just… I don't want to lose you. And especially not to Sebastian." Blaine said and sounded hurt.

„You won't ever lose me, Blaine." Kurt said. „No matter what." He ran his fingers up Blaine's arms and when he reached his shoulder he pulled him gently in and hugged him tight while closing his eyes. „I promise." He felt Blaine's arms on his back and smiled as Blaine placed his head on his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**As I didn't really liked the ending on the other chapter, I decided to keep writing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong> woke up Tuesday morning by the sound of her alarm playing one of her favourite songs.

„It's a new day, Rachel." She said enthusiastic to herself. „Get up and get ready." She threw away her duvet and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>She had just entered school as Quinn walked up to her.<p>

„Rachel…" She serious and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

„I didn't think we were talking to each other in public." Rachel said and removed Quinn's hand.

„Did you forget? I'm transferring today." Quinn said and smiled.

„There's still the rest of the day…" Rachel said and looked down in the ground.

„I don't care." Quinn said with a soft delicate voice, that made Rachel feel really comfortable. „Today…" She said and took Rachel's hands. „I want to be with my girlfriend. And nothing or no one will get between us. Not today." She put her head close to Rachel's before pulling away and putting a finger on Rachel's lips. „I have to do something first, though." She stroked Rachel's cheek while saying: „Be right back, okay." She then turned around and walked down the hallway to find Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt <strong>was leaning up against a locker besides Blaine, talking to him as Quinn walked up to them.

„Kurt…" She said and looked at him, oblivious to Blaine. „I told Coach Sylvester that you're suited for the spot as head cheerleader. I'm sure she'll give it to you." She said and smiled at him. Though somehow something was wrong. Kurt felt his stomach curl up, and not in the good way. It wasn't like when he kissed Blaine, or just was close to him, it was more the feeling like you've forgotten something very important, or more like… If you had just been punched in the stomach.

„Right…" Kurt said, still trying to figure why he felt the way he did.

„I thought you'd be more happy. You have after all done a lot to get this spot." She said and looked confused at him.

„What did you have to do?" Blaine asked curious. Quinn looked at him as if she hadn't noticed he was there until now.

„Err, Kurt." She said and looked back at Kurt again. „I'll just see you later, all right." She looked nervously at him before walking away from them. Kurt felt like his head went empty, like every thought had disappeared the second Blaine had asked that question. He turned around to face Blaine and tried to focus at him.

„So!" He said. „I'm head cheerleader now." He was almost certain of that he couldn't talk his way out of this, but… He had to try.

„What did Quinn mean when she said you have done a lot to get the spot?" Blaine asked and made that cute crinkled smile only he could do. Kurt was about to say something, but no sound came out, the only thing that happened was him making a weird and awkward face. „Kurt?" Blaine asked a bit more nervous than before, still smiling though.

„It's nothing. It wasn't a lot or anything, I just you know…" He felt his heart beating faster as he kept talking, and he wish he could just disappear this instant. „… Practice more for the routines." Blaine wrinkled his eyebrows and looked timidly at Kurt.

„You're an awful liar, did you know that?" he said and closed his locker door. „Why can't you just tell me?" He chuckled nervously and smiled again, but went serious, as Kurt didn't answer. „Does it have something to do with me?" Kurt felt like everything around him disappeared and he had to make a huge effort to maintain focus at Blaine. He felt his legs buckle as he smiled at Blaine and instinctively ran his right hand over his Cheerios uniform.

„No." He finally said, still trying to retain his smile. „It doesn't."

„Didn't you just hear what I just said?" Blaine said. „You're an awful liar." Blaine sighed deeply and smiled once again at Kurt. „Just tell me, I won't get mad."

„Oh you will!" Kurt said and regretted it as soon as he'd said it. He felt his head starting to hurt, and he instantly closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. „Just forget it." He smiled and opened his eyes again.

„What's with your head?" Blaine asked and placed his hand on Kurt's on his head.

„I don't know, it just really hurts right now. Doesn't matter." Kurt said and smiled at Blaine, hoping he would forget about the other thing. He removed his and Blaine's hand.

„Let's go to class." He felt like a corpse, as Blaine took his hand, leaned in and whispered in his ear: „I still want to know, Kurt."


	14. Chapter 14

**Kurt** was sitting in the Glee-club Wednesday, as Will walked in and smiled at them all.

„So Glee-clubbers!" He said and smacked his hands together. Blaine stood up, as Will was about to continue.

„Mr. Schue?" He said and walked up to him. „I'll be singing Cough Syrup, remember?" Will smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

„Of course." He removed his hand and walked over to the others, sat down on a chair and made a sign to Blaine to tell him to start. Blaine turned to the 'band' and nodded and smiled at them before they started playing.

10 seconds or so went by with only music playing, and the second the first sentence left Blaine's lips Kurt felt spellbound. Kurt sat looking fascinated at Blaine, listening to his beautiful and soft voice, singing this song. Blaine had pulled Tina up from her seat, and soon other joined them, dancing. Kurt kept sitting on his seat with Santana to his left. They were the only two who didn't join the group and started dancing. Even Puck, Mike and Sam did. Kurt was looking at Mike dancing as he realised how good a dancer he actually was. He looked at Blaine as the song stopped, and couldn't help but smile. Will stood up while clapping, and patting some of the members on the back, as they walked back to their seat. Blaine sat down in front of Kurt, and Kurt watched him as he laughed at something Rory had just said. He could see that he was full of energy from the performance, and Kurt wanted to say something to him, or hug him or something as simple as that, but instead he just kept sitting there looking at Blaine's dark messy, curly hair.

* * *

><p>As the class was over Kurt stood up and walked down to Blaine.<p>

„So what did you think?" Blaine asked and smiled expectantly at Kurt.

„I loved it." Kurt said and they started walking out of the room. „I had no idea you had such a great voice."

„Thanks!" Blaine said and laughed. „You should sing some day too." He said and opened the door for Kurt who made a stifled chuckle.

„I don't think so."

„Why not? You have a voice like no other."

„I don't think it's a good idea." He said and smiled nervously at Blaine. „Besides I wouldn't know what to sing…"

„Just pick something." Blaine said put his hands in his pockets. „Your favourite song. Come on, you'd be great!" Kurt sighed and shook his head.

„I don't know, Blaine…"

„Think about it..." Blaine said. Kurt nodded slowly and remembered the few days he had sung at Cheerio practice. That had gone well, and people had complimented him afterwards. But it was different in Glee Club somehow. Blaine looked down in the ground as they walked through the front door. „Speaking of thinking…" He quickly looked up and looked warily at Kurt. „Are you planning on telling me how you became the head cheerleader anytime soon?" Kurt scoffed and looked away.

„What does that have to do with thinking?" He asked, trying to avoid the question.

„Are you?" Blaine asked again.

„I don't get why you want to know so badly." Kurt said and tried in his head desperately to find some other reason he could tell, instead of the actual one. _I've already tried with the practice-harder-reason. _He thought and barely heard what Blaine said.

„Well it's obviously something about me." _I need to say something else. But apparently I'm an "awful liar".._. Kurt shrugged and felt his mouth getting dry as he considered telling the truth.

„Why won't you just let it go?" Kurt said and chuckled calmly.

„Why won't you just tell me?" Blaine said. „There must be a reason."

„Because…" Kurt started. He sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair. „I don't want to." He laughed nervously before looking cagy at Blaine. „You will just get… Mad or something." He looked at Blaine who looked really concentrated.

**Blaine** thought every thing it could be through, before talking again.

„When did she offer the spot?" He asked, and watched as Kurt began to look more and more frustrated.

„I don't know. A month ago?" it was obvious Kurt regretted saying that. He looked at Blaine in a way as if he was hoping he hadn't heard it. _A month?_ Blaine thought and closed his eyes for a few seconds while all the pieces started to fall into place.

„Tell me the truth now, or you'll just make it worse." Blaine said emotionless. Kurt took a deep breath, and wrinkled his eyebrows.

„Well… Remember that day you were watching the Cheerios practice?" Blaine nodded, then shook his head.

„I've watched them a lot of times." Kurt saw and grabbed his chance of changing the subject for a while.

„I know, I noticed. How come?" Kurt asked and continued, as Blaine didn't answer. „I mean, I wouldn't mind now, but back then I found it quite… Odd."

„Why?" Blaine asked.

„Well you always sat with your notepad, and us doing our routines and Coach Sylvester shouting isn't exactly the best thing to help concentrate." He said and smiled. Blaine looked down in the ground while chuckling.

„You know, Kurt…" He looked up, still avoiding eye contact as he continued. „I used to have a huge crush on you." Kurt failed to hold back a smile as he answered.

„Really?" Blaine nodded, slightly blushing. „So that's why you were watching us practice so much?" Blaine nodded again.

„I hated it, because of you being popular and throwing slushies at pretty much all of us every week. I had to pretend to hate you all the time." Blaine felt surprisingly good by saying this, after all that time he had held it as a secret.

„Why didn't you want to talk to me at first, then?" Kurt asked, still smiling. Blaine shrugged.

„As I said, I had to pretend to hate you. Plus I couldn't help but think you had some sort of evil plan by doing it, I mean why would you talk to me?" He looked as if he had just remembered something, and he quickly continued saying: „By the way… Why did you start talking to me? I know I've asked before… But I would really like an answer." He sounded genuinely upset, and Kurt had a big inner fight with himself before deciding to tell the truth.

„Ehm, well… At one of the Cheerio practices, I asked Quinn what I had to do, to get the spot as head cheerleader." He cleared his throat before continuing. „And I remember… Her looking at you and… Asking me if I knew who you was." His answer from back then went through his head _„__That's Blaine. The biggest nerd of all times." _„And I told her I did, and she said I had to…" _„__Get him in bed._" Quinn's voice said in his head as he kept talking. „Date you."

Blaine felt more and more despondent as Kurt kept talking.

„So really, the only reason you started talking to me was because you wanted to be head cheerleader?" Blaine said, and sounded like he didn't believe it. Kurt nodded.

„But hey, see where it's brought us." He was about to take one of Blaine's hands as he put them back in his pockets. „Look, Blaine I'm sorry. But just forget about it, it's all turned out good."

„I guess I should've thought of that before." Blaine said quiet, more to himself than to Kurt.

„Thought of what?" Kurt asked.

„I mean… Who was I to believe that you did it because you actually _wanted_ to?" He scoffed and shook his head. „For how long did you pretend to like me?" He asked and went more serious as he didn't get an answer. „For how long?"

„I don't know." _Wrong answer._ A voice in Kurt's head said to him. „Not for long! Only a few days!" Blaine took a shaky breath and took a step back.

„Right…"

„Blaine, don't think so much of it. I'm with you now, aren't I? And not because I have to, but because I _want_ to!" Blaine stared out in the air and Kurt wasn't even sure he had just heard what he said. Blaine felt the dejection tighten its grip around him as he thought of all the things Kurt had said, the things they had done together. How much of it had been pretending? _Our first kiss._ Blaine thought and looked at Kurt in despair.

**Kurt **felt like Blaine's look was burning him up from the inside and out. He didn't know what to say. Neither of them did. They just stood there looking at each other.

„Kurt I…" Blaine started, but didn't get to finish the sentence.

„Look Blaine. I love you." Kurt said.

„Really?" Blaine said doubtfully. „Because I don't know if it's the truth."

„Why would I tell you if I didn't? I got the spot. I have no reason to still be with you, if I didn't want to." Kurt said, feeling slightly annoyed by Blaine.

„I don't know." Blaine said.

„Maybe you should just…" Kurt said and put his hand on his forehead. „Go home and think it through. It's really not as bad as you think it is." They looked at each other for a moment before Blaine shook his head and turned around to go home.

Kurt looked around the practically empty schoolyard. The only persons left was that new kid on the Cheerios; Tristan, and Brittany.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry there's been so long since the last update, but I'm having a writers block, so the next chapter might take a while too. Oh and sorry for it being so long. /:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> walked up to Brittany and Tristan who were talking to each other.

„Hey." He said as he reached them. Brittany put her right arm around him and squeezed him.

„Hi, Kurt!" She said and smiled at him, then looking at Tristan like this was incredibly amazing. Tristan made a small nod with his head as to say hi to Kurt.

„What are you talking about?" Kurt said as Brittany removed her arm.

„Tristan is going to try out for the football team." She said. Tristan scoffed and looked down in the ground, making his blonde hair cover for his eyes.

„I'm not sure I'm going to." He said and looked up again. „Plus I'm so busy with the Cheerios."

„What are you going to try out for?" Kurt said, ignoring what he had just said. Tristan sighed before answering.

„I don't know. I was quarterback on my previous school, and I'm definitely better than that Finn Hudson-"

„Finn is my brother." Kurt said and smiled at Tristan who started to slightly blush.

„Oh I had no idea." Tristan said. „Your last names are different." Kurt nodded.

„Step brothers." Tristan raised both his eyebrows before smiling.

„So how good is he really?" Kurt shrugged and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it up and read the text. _Blaine…_ He thought.

„I don't know… I…" _„Sorry. I might have overreacted a bit."_ Kurt read in his head. „I don't know much… About ehm…" _„But try to see it from my side."_ „About football." _„I don't know, I am not trying to get into another discussion. I'm just really…"_ „…confused." Kurt said, finishing the text out loud.

„Confused?" Brittany asked as if she had no idea what was going on. „Football isn't that confusing. The only thing you have to do is throw a ball, even I know that." Both Kurt and Tristan looked puzzled at Brittany.

„Brittany, there's more to it than that." Tristan said.

„No. Lord Tubbington told me, and he is _always_ right, Tristan. Always." Tristan stared disoriented at Brittany before starting to tell her about the rules in football. Kurt looked at the last sentence of the text. _„I'm just really confused."_ He sighed nervously and replied. _„About what?"_ He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Tristan who was telling Brittany about the point system. His almost white hair kept getting in the way, going in in front of his bright blue eyes.

„No." Brittany said after Tristan had explained something to her. „Not true." Kurt laughed and shook his head.

„Just forget about explaining it to her." He said. Tristan nodded and said: „You know, I should get home."

„Me too. I have Fondue For Two in half an hour."

„Oh my god, are you still doing that?" Kurt said and chuckled. „I thought it stopped ages ago."

„No." She said emotionless. „Hey, you should be on some day." Kurt looked skeptic at her.

„Okay…?" He said.

„Cool. You and Tristan can come over tomorrow and I'll interview you." Tristan who had seemed like he was another place in his mind for a moment, suddenly looked at Brittany with an intense look.

„What?"

„Yeah, you and Kurt tomorrow." Tristan was about to say something, probably protesting, but stopped as Brittany leaned in and hugged him. „See you at school tomorrow." Kurt noticed Tristan clenching his eyes and slightly clutching her uniform, as he hugged her tight. He opened his eyes and smiled, as Brittany pulled herself away. „Bye Kurt." She said and started skipping away.

Tristan looked after her with a longing look in his eyes, before realizing Kurt was still there. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair before talking.

„So I should go home too, yeah." Kurt couldn't help but smile.

„You like Brittany." He laughed as Tristan's normally pale face turned slightly red.

„No I don't." He said and took a step back. Kurt was about to say something, but felt his phone vibrate. His smile instantly disappeared, and he felt his heart drop as he thought of the texts. Tristan looked concerned at Kurt as he took out his phone to open the newly received text. „You okay?" He asked. „You look…" he stopped talking as Kurt read the text. „…Pale. Really pale."

Kurt didn't even notice the last thing Tristan said. He read that one word on the screen again and again, until it stopped making sense. _„You."_ Was it even a word? What if it wasn't? Then this text wouldn't make sense. Not that it made much sense anyway. It felt like a shiver went through his body as Tristan touched his right arm. „What's up?" He asked worried. Kurt looked into his eyes without really seeing them. _„You"_ he mouthed the words without thinking about it, and clenched his phone in his left hand.

„Nothing's up." He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

„What did that text say?" Tristan asked. „It didn't seem like a good one."

„Oh. Nothing special." Kurt said and took up his phone. _„Let's talk about this, okay. Today, tomorrow I don't care."_ He sent the text and looked up. „I should probably get home now." He said and made a small smile.

„Yeah, me too." Tristan said, sounding somewhat muddled. They both walked out of the schoolyard and over the street, turning right. „You're going this way too, yeah?" Tristan asked and laughed after a long time in silence.

„Obviously." Kurt said and smirked. „Where do you live?"

„Right over there." Tristan said and pointed at a big black house standing a bit away from where they were walking. „Actually I have to cross the road." He said and stopped walking. Kurt nodded at him and said goodbye, as he kept walking, still with Blaine in his mind. „Hey Kurt!" He turned around and Tristan walked up to him.

„Wanna hang out some day?" he asked and chuckled.

„Oh…" Kurt said, overwhelmed by this small and innocent question. „Sure."

„Cool." Tristan said, feeling awkward. Kurt shook his head as if he had just remembered something.

„Oh right, I'll make Brittany give you my number and you just call me or something." Tristan smiled and flipped his hair away from his eyes.

„Okay, so… I'll see you soon."

„Fondue For Two." Kurt said to remind him and turned around to walk away. He heard Tristan chuckle before walking away too. Only a few moments later his phone vibrated again. _„Call me when you get the time."_ Kurt sighed and looked up in the sky. _How did the day turn out like this?_ He thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt got home late after taking a detour.<p>

„_Finn!_" He shouted as he closed the door after walking inside his house. „You home?" There was silent in a long time before he heard noises from upstairs, and his dad came walking down the stairs.

„Dad." Kurt said and turned his head a bit, looking bot confused and happy. „You're home. Where's Finn?"

„He's not home. He's at Mike's place with the football team." Burt said.

„Right…" Kurt slowly walked pass him and was about to walk up the stairs as his dad said something.

„Why are you home so late? School ended ages ago." Kurt turned around to face his dad.

„I took a detour home." He said and smiled, before quickly walking up the stairs and into his room. He took out his phone and found Blaine in is contacts. He stared at the number for quite a while, not sure what to say when Blaine picked up. What was there to say? Blaine was overreacting. It was like that time he had almost kissed Sebastian where he overreacted too. His words from back then went through his mind _„__I know I'm overreacting I just… I don't want to lose you." _Kurt scoffed and called Blaine. If he didn't want to lose him, he could just stop being mad at him. He felt a knot of anger starting to take form in his stomach as he thought about it. It wasn't even such big of a deal, it was just—

„Hello?" a soft voice said in the other end of the phone.

„Blaine? Hi." Kurt said.

„Kurt."

„What's up? Anything you want to say or?" It wasn't his intention sounding flippant or anything, he just couldn't help it. He was supposed to talk to Blaine about this whole thing – it was even his idea – but all he wanted to do right now was just hang up. _We've made it too big of a deal._ Kurt thought as he heard the familiar deep breath Blaine usually took before saying something he honestly didn't want to. He could almost picture him putting his hand on his forehead and making a nervous smile.

„Kurt…" Blaine said and waited a moment before going on.

„Yes?"

„I'm confused."

„Why? What exactly are you confused about?" Kurt asked and felt a rant coming. He felt his stomach doing that feeling it did whenever he had a lot on his mind, and felt like he didn't have the time or words to get it out. „The fact that the first few days I talked to you I didn't do it because I actually liked you? Because surprise, Blaine. I didn't want to talk to you." He waited a second before continuing. „Back then I…" He sighed and sat down on his bed. „I… I thought I had it all. Or at least close to having it. I had friends, I was popular, accepted, respected. Feared." He sat in a legged position and placed his feet under the covers. „As I said, I thought I had it all. And yes, being head cheerleader would've made me feel better than ever, I honestly thought that was all I was missing in my life before it was all perfect." He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. „Blaine I… I was missing out on so much. I walked around with this… This part of me who was missing. And I had no idea what so ever what it was." He chuckled faintly and opened his eyes he had clenched unconsciously. „I had no idea I'd actually fall for you and realize that… You were the thing I was missing in my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I won't let some stupid thing in the past get in the way of us. Because I don't want 'us' to end. So tell me again, what you're confused about? You said you were confused about me. Well ask me what you want to know, tell me what you want to tell and I'll listen or answer. Because I'm not going to give up that easily, Blaine." Kurt held in, feeling like he still had so much to say. He have had in mind ranting, telling Blaine exactly what he thought, instead he had went in a completely different direction. „So I'm not sorry. I won't apologise if that's what you want me to do. Because after all, it all turned out pretty good." He couldn't hear Blaine over the phone, but somehow he felt his presence. „Say something."

„I have no words… Kurt." Blaine finally said with a weak voice. „I don't know what to say."

„Are you still _confused_?" Kurt asked flippant.

„I'm just trying to get a hold of my thoughts right now." He said as if he didn't even notice Kurt's tone. „I am… Still baffled by the thought of you using me in the start…" Kurt could hear some background noise, assuming Blaine started walking around his room or something. „But on the other side, I agree with you. We shouldn't let something in the past ruin what he have."

„So?" Kurt said.

„So…" Blaine said and sighed. „I'm not going to apologise either, because to be honest… There isn't anything to apologise for. You can probably see why I reacted the way I did." As Kurt didn't say anything, Blaine continued. „So I'm saying, let's just forget about it." _Forget about it?_

„Forget about it? After all that fuss you made out of it? We should just _forget_ about it?" Kurt said and couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew that at every other time he would've just agreed, and pretended nothing had happened, but he couldn't now. He had even just said he didn't want to let Blaine go, and there he was, not willing to forget and move on.

„Don't you want to just pretend nothing happened?" Blaine asked.

„It seems stupid, Blaine." Kurt said and chuckled nervously. „Can't you see it? At first you made such a big deal out of it, and now you _just_ want to forget?" He didn't know where all these sudden emotions came from. He felt like his mood changed every second, and he hated doing this over the phone. Everything Blaine said tightened the knot in his stomach a bit tighter, and he wish he could just loosen it up and get out of this mood.

„Yes. I've thought about it, you know." _Why is he so calm?_ „And even though this whole thing began because of the wrong reasons, it's now happening because of all the right ones." _I should not be discussing this right now; I'll only make it worse. _Kurt thought and ran his free hand through his hand, noticing how tired he was in his other arm from holding the phone. Kurt didn't say anything. „You don't want to forget. Not now." Blaine said. Kurt was surprised as he felt his stomach relax a little bit after Blaine had said that.

„No. I don't."

„What do you want to do?" Blaine asked. „You just said… That you weren't going to give up on us that easily."

„I said a lot of things." Kurt whispered, not sure where all this came from.

„Do you want to… What are you trying to say?" Blaine asked concerned.

„I don't know." He looked out the window and watched as a drop of rain started falling and hitting his window, running down until the edge of his window stopped it. _It started raining_ he thought to himself.

„Why are you so mad at me? I don't get it." _Me neither_ Kurt thought and looked at a new drop hitting his window.

„I just don't get you, Blaine. All this. I'm just frustrated because I don't understand." He said.

„Why don't you want to forget? Just tell me what you're thinking." Blaine said.

„I don't know, it just seems so stupid just suddenly forgetting about it all, you know. As I said, after that fuss you made out of it, it seems so ridiculous and just weird to let it go that easily."

„Easily?" Blaine said, beginning to sound annoyed by Kurt. „_Easily?_ Kurt do you have any idea how much thought I've given this? There's a reason why I want to forget about it. I _have_ thought about it. A lot. And it seems even more stupid to keep discussing this, because we aren't going anywhere with it!" Blaine said frustrated. „And we have made too big of a deal about it." Kurt felt like someone just punched him in the stomach.

„_We_?" He said, raising his voice. „_We _have?" He sighed while laughing emotionless. „No. It wasn't me who made it too big of a deal to start with."

„But you are now. Therefore "we"." Blaine said cold. Kurt sighed and felt his eyes tearing up with frustration.

„We shouldn't have this discussion over the phone."

„But we are." Blaine said. „I don't want to fight with you, Kurt."

„I don't want to fight with you either, and I don't know why this is making me so… Frustrated and angry." Kurt said and felt more hopeless than he had felt in a long time.

„Maybe we should just… Take a break."

„A break from what? The discussion? Because tomorrow we will—"

„No." Blaine interrupted, and Kurt could hear the determination in his voice. „From us."


	16. Chapter 16

**Kurt** was sitting on his pillow leaned up against the wall. He was staring out in the air, wrinkling his eyebrows with his phone in his left hand. He had hung up a few hours ago, when he had realized that Blaine was about to fall asleep. He had said goodnight before hanging up, but he wasn't sure that Blaine had even noticed it. Neither of them had said anything after Blaine had suggested the taking-a-break-thing. The only sounds had been their breathing and Blaine sniffing silently. Kurt felt his heart drop even more than before, when thinking about it again. It was still dark outside, probably in the middle at the night since they had been sitting for a long time in silence. He took a deep breath as their conversation went through his head for the hundredth time. He closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards, hitting the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> woke up the next morning with his cell lying on the pillow next to him. He slowly lifted his head and looked at the screen. _„Call ended_" it said with black writing over his background. _Did he hang up?_ He thought and recalled the night before. He couldn't remember hanging up himself, so it must've been Kurt. He remembered Kurt's silence after he had suggested them taking a break, the way they both had went quiet afterwards just sitting with their phones waiting for the other one to say something. He remembered how he had sat down in bed and somehow ended up lying down. How he hadn't really noticed the last thing Kurt had said before he fell asleep. _Maybe I hung up in my sleep._ Blaine thought and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and was surprised to feel dried up tears on his cheeks.

„What the…" He went over to his mirror and removed the traces. „Have I been crying?" He had no reminiscence what so ever about it. He went his hands through his hair, making it messier than it already was, before walking back to his bed and crawling under the covers.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> woke up very suddenly feeling his heart pumping faster than usual. He stared out in his room and felt like days had passed since he went to sleep. Actually he had a hard time remembering if the night before had been a dream or reality. He had woken up from a really bad dream, since his heart had been going crazy and from what he could remember from yesterday it could've easily been a bad dream. His bad and confusing mood had made him make stupid decisions. Yes it had to be a dream. There was no way he would've let Blaine break up if it had been real. He rolled around in a second of relief, actually believing that the whole thing had been a bad dream. He felt something under his left leg as he moved, and reached down to pick it up. _My phone._ He thought as he picked it up and looked at it. _Maybe I should check…_ He thought as he started to realize what had been reality and what had been a dream. He unwillingly went into his latest calls and felt like sinking down in his bed and never coming back as he saw the latest one. _„Blaine: 2 hours and 37 minutes."_ He sighed and clenched his eyes. _How did we use almost 3 hours on silence?_ He thought and rolled around again to place his face down in his pillow.

„A break from us, huh." Kurt said to himself, but quickly sat up as he heard footsteps outside of his door in the hallway. He rubbed his head in pain as it started to hurt from sitting up too quickly.

„Kurt?" his dad shouted from outside the door.

„Yeah?" Kurt shouted back.

„You're up?" _Obviously._

„Yeah."

„It's a little early, isn't it?" Kurt looked at the clock and was surprised to see what time it was. _4:50am_ he thought and fell back on his back in his bed.

„Yeah." He said, more to himself than his dad.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt felt awkward walking down the school hallways later that day. Even though he knew it wasn't like that, he felt like everyone was staring at him. He had no idea where he was going. He hadn't been bothered to do his hair very well that morning, what was the point in it, anyway? It wasn't like he had to look good for anyone. He had walked for a bit, not paying attention to the people around him, just thinking and making up stuff in his head, as he reached his locker. He was surprised as he saw Santana standing, smiling at him. He looked suspiciously at her, before walking up to her.

„Congratulations." She said and smiled flirtingly at him.

„For what?" Kurt asked irritated, not feeling in the mood for smiling or being happy in any way.

„You and Blaine." She said smiling. Kurt felt like kicking her for reminding him of that, but instead just opened his locker, taking out some books, and slamming it hard in again, pretending it to be an accident.

„What about us?"

„I heard him talking to Berry earlier by her locker." She said as if she almost expected Kurt to get excited and interested.

„And?" He asked and looked indifferent at her.

„He told her something about you two being on a break." She said too excited for Kurt's liking. „So I wanted to congratulate you. You're headcheerleader and you don't have a Glee-dork hanging on you."

„You're in Glee too." He said and fought the urge to slap her and walk away.

„Like I didn't quit after the first day."

„Right…" Kurt said as if he knew and had just remembered. „Ehm. How did… How did Blaine… How did he seem? Like…" Kurt said, and had no idea how to finish the sentence. _Seem? No that wasn't it. He wanted to know more, he __**needed**__ to know more. I needed to know if he looked miserable, if he looked like he didn't care at all. Maybe he had forgotten about it. Maybe he would walk up to Kurt in a few seconds and pretend like nothing had happened._

„He didn't seem more different than usual." Santana said uninterested.

„Oh." Kurt said and tried to not to look too disappointed. „Happy as always…" he whispered, pushing away the picture of Blaine's smile in his head.

* * *

><p>The second <strong>Blaine<strong> entered the school he immediately wanted to turn around and go home again. He felt his sisters hand on his back, pushing him over to some random lockers.

„Blaine." She said seriously. „Are you okay?" Blaine made a fake smile and nodded.

„Yeah, I'm fine."

„Blaine."

„What?"

„What happened yesterday?" Blaine looked at Rachel, not knowing whether to tell her the truth or not.

„Maybe this isn't the place to talk about it." He said and looked around them. _So many people._ Without even realizing it himself he skimmed the hallway, looking for Kurt.

„Just tell me. No one is listening." She said secretively and put her hair behind her ear.

„Me and Kurt kinda…" Blaine started, but failed to end the sentence.

„You broke up?" Rachel asked puzzled.

„No… No not broke up… Just. We're on a break of some sort. I think." Blaine said and tried to maintain a small smile.

„You _think_?" she asked. „Have you guys talked about it?" Blaine nodded then shook his head.

„No after I… Suggested it we just went quiet. I don't even know how it happened." He said emotionless. „It just did. He seemed so… Annoyed at me. And I don't know, it seemed right in the moment."

„Go talk to him!" Rachel said and looked severe on Blaine.

„What?" He said and laughed nervously. „No… No, I can't. I wouldn't know what to say."

„Just do it. You'll know when you see him." She said encouraging.

„How would you know?" Blaine asked cold. Rachel looked surprised at him, not knowing what to say.

„Just do it." She said before putting a hand on his shoulder.

„Isn't it a bit early?" Blaine asked. „Maybe he should talk to me first."

„Go talk to him now." Rachel said and removed her hand. „I have to go, I'm meeting with Tina before class." Blaine nodded slowly before sighing at Rachel who kept looking stubborn at him.

„Fine! I'll go see him."

„Thank you." She said and smiled satisfied.

Blaine felt like the way to Kurt's locker was shorter than normal as he reached it and saw him and Santana talking about something he couldn't hear. He was standing a bit away, so there was no chance of him being seen by any of them. The first thing he noticed was Kurt's hair. His normally perfect, flawless hair was quite messy. Or messy for Kurt, pretty for others. He got a shock as Kurt slammed his locker door, before saying something indistinctly. He could see that whatever Santana was telling him; she was really excited about it. He felt oddly nervous as he heard Kurt mention his name. He watched as Santana told him something she apparently seemed really uninterested in, and Kurt looking down in the ground. The second Santana walked away he saw his shot, and decided to take it. He was about to walk up to Kurt, but his legs wouldn't move. It was like they weren't reacting to what he told them to do. He watched Kurt starting to walk away slowly, following an indentation in the lockers with his finger, before stopping after only a few steps. He turned around, and somehow Blaine wanted him to notice him. He forced his legs to take a step forward as some seniors passed him. He looked at Kurt and wished to get eye contact with him; he wanted him so see him. He felt awkward just standing there instead of walking up to him like he used to. Kurt took a quick look around the hallway before starting to walk in Blaine's direction. The second they were only a few meters away from each other Kurt looked over at the lockers, following them with his eyes before seeing Blaine. He stopped up and it looked like he didn't know whether to keep walking or walking up to him. Blaine looked at Kurt, and only now realized how tired he looked.

_Walk. _**Kurt** thought and was satisfied as he finally felt his legs reacting. He walked up to Blaine and stopped a bit further away than he was used to. He was about to say something when Blaine moved a bit closer.

„You look tired." Blaine said in a rather nervous tone.

„I am." Kurt said and faked a smile. He took a deep breath and knew what he had to say. It was inevitably. „Are we going to talk about what…"

„What happened yesterday?" Blaine said and looked down in the ground before nodding. „Wouldn't that be the smartest?"

„When?" Kurt asked and felt a small hope inside of him starting to grow. Maybe it wasn't over. Maybe everything would turn back to normal. Blaine shrugged, not knowing what to answer.

„Today?"

„I, ehm. I was actually on my way home." Kurt said. „I'm not feeling well." Blaine looked concerned at him, before closing his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink.

„Kurt. We really need to talk about this." Blaine said worried.

„Come." Kurt said and was about to take Blaine's hand, but quickly took it back and told Blaine to follow him instead. „Let's go outside." They walked out of the door and into the now empty schoolyard before stopping up and looking awkwardly around them. _Just ask_ Kurt thought and turned to face Blaine.

„Did we break up?" He asked. Blaine looked down in the ground for a moment before putting his hands in his pockets and looking up, avoiding eye contact with Kurt. „Because seen from how we're acting right now, it seems like it." Blaine bit his underlip, still looking away, still not talking. „Blaine." He watched as he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, only to open it again.

„I don't know what happened yesterday." Blaine said. „I think we got too worked up and… I ended up saying a stupid thing." He sighed and smirked nervously. „A _really_ stupid thing."

„It really was stup—" Kurt said, before getting interrupted by Blaine.

„However…" In that one word that small hope Kurt had had disappeared instantly. „If we can take something like that so hard…" He chuckled nervously before continuing. „And yesterday was really weird. It was like we weren't even discussing the actual thing, it was just so messed up."

„Maybe we should talk about it with someone." Kurt suggested, trying to avoid the thing he suspected Blaine was going to end up saying.

„Maybe." Blaine said and looked at Kurt, feeling lost and confused. „Maybe not." Kurt made a quick small smile to hide his pain as he figured out what Blaine was trying to say.

„We really are breaking up, aren't we?" He whispered, barely loud enough for Blaine to hear it.

„Yes." Blaine said. They looked at each other for a moment before Blaine spoke again. „Don't you see it? This isn't going to work. And we should've seen it from the beginning." He scoffed and tried to smile at Kurt. „Of course you wouldn't have cared back then if it would've worked out or not…"

„Let it go." Kurt said and sounded suddenly irritated. „Just… Let it go." He looked confused and disappointed as he turned around and started walking away.

„Sorry…" Blaine whispered as he lost Kurt of sight. „I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> was walking away from Blaine in the schoolyard, as he realized he was walking in the wrong direction. He wanted to go home; instead he was on his way back to the school. He casually opened the doors, and walked in in case Blaine was still watching him. He was surprised at how many people were out in the halls before he noticed he knew who everyone was. _Math class. _He was on his way over to Artie who was sitting with a few of his other friends who had math to ask what was happening, as he felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around to face a familiar face, that awakened some old feelings in Kurt, but not good ones.

„Hi Kurt." Sebastian said enthusiastic.

„Sebastian." Kurt said repelling and tried to walk away, though Sebastian just followed him.

„Math class is cancelled if you're wondering." Sebastian said once Kurt stopped walking. „No substitute teacher so everyone is just wandering around the hallways doing nothing. Silly, right?"

„I'm not really in the mood for talking…" _with you._

„Have something happened?" Sebastian said, and Kurt was surprised at how genuine he sounded.

„It's nothing." He said and felt how he wanted to tell Sebastian, actually just how he wanted to tell someone. He could tell Santana, but he wouldn't get much sympathy from her. He just wanted to get it out, to talk about it, to try and understand.

„Let's go into the cafeteria. It's all empty right now." Sebastian said and grabbed Kurt's hand to pull him inside the cafeteria.

They sat down by a little table, and Kurt was surprised at how good Sebastian was at acting worried. He really looked like he cared about how Kurt was feeling. „So what's wrong?" He asked. _Maybe he is being genuine._ Kurt thought.

„Nothing." He said and actually felt a small smile coming.

„Just tell me. You know you'll feel better after talking about it." _Maybe he does care._

„It's just…" Kurt scoffed and had a big inner fight whether to tell him or not. _I'm supposed to hate this guy._ He thought and looked at Sebastian's face expression that looked honestly caring and concerned. _Don't tell him. _„Blaine." His common sense was shouting in his head, but somehow it seemed so easy to ignore it at the moment.

„What's with him?" Sebastian asked.

„We broke up." Kurt said and was almost expecting Sebastian to laugh at him, make fun of him or say something prudish.

„Ouch. You're okay?" Sebastian asked. _What is he up to?_

„Yeah, no. I don't know." Kurt said. „I just… Don't get why he did it."

„You're vulnerable and hurt right now. Go home and rest for some time." Sebastian said and smiled at him. „I'll make up a cover story for you."

„Why would you do that?" Kurt asked suspiciously though he couldn't help but appreciate it a bit.

„I want to help." He said. „And…" He started and chuckled stiffly. „I'm sorry for you know… Back then." _You should be._

„It's okay."

„Should I follow you home?" Sebastian asked. Kurt looked at him before laughing shortly, not knowing whether to nod or shake his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> walked home from school that day with his sister.

„Rach, I need to tell you something."

„Kurt?" Rachel asked and already sounded sympathetic.

„I broke up with him today." Rachel sighed, before grabbing Blaine's hand.

„How come?"

„It wouldn't have worked out." Blaine said, knowing there was more to it than that, he just didn't know how to express it.

„You can't know until you've tried." Rachel said. „Blaine I've never seen you happier than you was when you were with him." She said and smiled at her brother.

„No I… I hadn't felt that happy before we started dating." Blaine said and tried unsuccessfully to smile.

„You know… 'It wouldn't have worked out' is a really bad reason to break up. I mean… One of my… Friends are in a relationship right now she never would've thought would happen. Because they're both so different. And neither of them thought it would've ever worked out. But it did." Rachel said and Blaine knew he hadn't the words to describe why he ended it with Kurt. „Blaine I have to tell you something. And because you're my brother and practically my best friend, I need you to accept it, okay?" Blaine nodded, still with different reasons in his head. „I'm dating Quinn Fabray." She said excited. Blaine got ripped out of his thoughts and most of all wanted to ask her what her what the hell she was thinking about.

„Quinn Fabray who just transferred?" Rachel nodded and looked surprisingly happy. „But… You hate her." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

„Just like you used to 'hate' Kurt?" Blaine looked wondering at her before realizing what she was talking about.

„You… You knew?"

„Blaine it was obvious, you were totally lost in the guy. Though I have to say you did a pretty good job hiding it for the others that you liked him." She said quickly before continuing. „Which is why it surprises me that you would want to break up with him now. You have liked him for a long time after all." Blaine squeezed her hand, ignoring the last thing she said.

„How did you found out?"

„You were always hanging around when they had practice. You always looked at him when he walked by. Discrete of course, but it's nothing your sister can't notice." She said carelessly.

„So you and Quinn, eh?" Blaine said, trying to change the subject.


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter will be up tomorrow. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> walked up to his front door and locked it up. He then turned around to face Sebastian.

„Thanks for following me home. I could've done it myself, though."

„Hey, it was you who said yes." Sebastian said and smirked self-satisfied. Kurt smiled softly at him before opening the door. „I'd better get back to the school." Sebastian said. Kurt nodded and started walking inside his house as he turned around and looked flustered at Sebastian.

„You… Wanna come inside?" Kurt asked carefully, ignoring a voice in his head telling him to stop talking. Sebastian opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but instead just laughed and shook his head unobtrusively.

„No… I'd better get back." He said and Kurt felt slightly rejected.

„Oh." He said and tried to smile. „Cool, okay. Well I'll just see you on Monday then." Sebastian nodded and smiled at him before walking away. _But_… „Sebastian!" Kurt shouted before thinking about it. Sebastian turned around and looked hesitantly at Kurt. „Are you sure? I could use a friend right now." He said and felt satisfied as Sebastian smiled resigned and started walking back to the house.

* * *

><p>„I need Blaine back." Kurt whispered as he sat with Sebastian in his couch, drinking tea.<p>

„Really?" Sebastian asked sceptical and took a sip of his tea. „He did break up with you. Maybe you should focus on moving on instead."

„No…" Kurt said and warmed his hand on the tea-filled mug. „No, I need to get him back somehow." He looked up at Sebastian with a begging look and smiled nervously. „Help me find a way?" Sebastian smiled and grinned at Kurt.

„Luckily for you I have quite an experience on that area." Sebastian said and put his mug on the table.

„Really?" Kurt asked enthusiastic, happy by the thought of the chance of getting Blaine back. Sebastian nodded confident and took Kurt's mug and put it down on the table too.

„First we need to know whether there's actually a slight chance that he'd want you back." Kurt wrinkled his eyebrows and looked at Sebastian in disbelief.

„Of course he wants me back." Kurt said sure and scoffed.

„Not so cocky, Kurt." Sebastian said. „I'm actually trying to help for once." Kurt nodded and sighed.

„I know. Sorry. Okay so what're we going to do?" Kurt said and tried to seem interested.

„You mean, what are _you_ going to do." Sebastian said and scoffed. „I might help now, but I'm not interested in getting involved in the whole thing."

„Right I see…" Kurt said, slightly disappointed. „So what am I going to do?"

„You, my friend… You are going to make him jealous." Sebastian said and made a surprisingly evil smirk, which made him seem both unnerving and unexpectedly attractive.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Sebastian had discussed the whole plan through a tons of times, and even though there were some parts of it Kurt didn't exactly looked forward to doing, it was decided.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his bed later that night alone, with his phone in his hand. He had just gotten Tristan's number from Brittany. He texted him if he wanted to meet up the day tomorrow, and was surprised at how fast the answer came. „<em>Sure."<em> Kurt stared at the answer for a moment, hoping there'd come another text or something, but no. "Sure" was all there was. _Wow._ Kurt thought sarcastic and tried his best to answer that one word. _„Okay, so where and when?"_ he sent the text and went through his contacts, only to stop by Blaine's name. He hadn't realised how long he'd been staring at it, wanting to text him or call him, before Tristan answered him. _„I don't know. Figure something out and tell me." _Kurt sighed and answered the text. _„Tomorrow, 1pm, outside school. We can take a walk or something."_ Kurt wasn't surprised when the reply wasn't enthusiastic or even happy in any way. _„Okay."_ He rolled his eyes and wondered if Tristan even wanted to meet. It had been his idea after all. _I'm probably just used to different answers._ Kurt thought, catching himself thinking of Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> woke up Saturday morning feeling more tired than ever, and wanted most of all just to go back to sleep. He rolled around on the side and buried his face in his pillow. He closed his eyes and turned his face a bit to be able to breathe. He felt the sleep take over as he pulled his duvet up to his head, feeling the warmth rushing through his whole body, making him forget about the world outside. Right now everything that mattered was how warm and comfy this duvet was, and how he never wanted to get up for anything in the world. He got ripped out of his little sleepy world as he heard someone knocking on his door. He murmured something even he couldn't understand, and one of his dads opened the door and stepped inside his room.

„Blaine, you awake?" Blaine slowly opened his eyes and tried to say something, though he failed miserably. Instead some odd sound just came out of his mouth. „It's okay, I'll come back later." His dad said and smiled at him.

„Nah, s'alright." Blaine said lazy and propped himself up on one elbow. „What is it?"

„Are you okay?" his dad asked and walked up to him, and sat down on the bed.

„Mmm, why?" Blaine asked and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

„Well… Rachel told me that you and Kurt…" He stopped talking as he saw Blaine's face quickly change to a more serious and glum expression. „I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." He said as if he was discussing politics. „I should've waited for you to come talk to me about it yourself." Blaine nodded confused, then shook his head as he wrinkled his eyebrows.

„Yeah, no. It's okay. But I'm okay. There's not much to tell." Blaine said.

„Why did you break up?" His dad asked concerned. „I thought you were happy together."

„Dad, I've been trying to express it since then, and I've gone no where. I have this reason… And _I_ understand it, and it makes perfectly sense… I just can't seem to express it to others, you know. And when I do it just sounds stupid and irrational." His dad nodded and smiled understanding at him.

„I understand. But you're okay?" He asked and patted Blaine on his head.

„Yeah I'm okay." Blaine said and smiled at his dad. _Just fine…_

* * *

><p>Kurt was standing outside the school at 1pm as he saw Tristan coming.<p>

„Hey." Kurt said as they reached each other.

„Hi. So… What're we going to do?" Tristan asked and put his hands in his pockets.

„Let's…" Kurt started and put his arm under Tristan's. „Talk." He smiled at him and started walking.

„Okay…" Tristan said and looked uncomfortable at his arm linked with Kurt's. „Kurt…?"

„Yeah?"

„I'm not… Gay." Tristan said insecure and was surprised at Kurt that started laughing.

„I know. You like Brittany." Kurt said and smiled. „I can remove my arm if you want to? I'm not hitting on you if that's what you think." He said as if he was joking, though he didn't remove his arm.

„It's okay. And I don't like Brittany." Tristan said and couldn't help but smile.

„You're smiling just by the thought of her." Kurt said gently.

„Well we would make an awesome couple, wouldn't we?" Tristan said and laughed at himself. „We're even both on the Cheerios. Both popular."

„You're new though. Not really popular yet." Kurt said.

„Well it doesn't matter either ways. I don't like her." Tristan said in a way to say the conversation was over.


	19. Chapter 19

Weeks had passed since the day Blaine and Kurt had broken up. Each day Kurt had focused more and more on his friendship with Tristan and Sebastian, which was a part of the plan. And Blaine had focused more on his singing than ever before. Everyone from the outside would say they'd both moved on from one day to the other, but their closest friends knew better. Rachel knew how depressed Blaine still was, missing Kurt, even though he kept up a façade in school and even at home sometimes. Finn and Sebastian also knew how much Kurt missed Blaine, even though he never talked about him anymore. Both Kurt and Blaine had been faking their smiles in weeks, and neither of them could barely remember the difference between a real smile and a fake one. And how was they supposed to know that the whole thing was going to change in one single day?

* * *

><p>Even though Kurt and Blaine had broken up they had learned somehow to be around each other. They never talked, avoided eye contact and if it happened they quickly looked away and pretended to do something else. These situations often happened in Glee club. Kurt was still a member, and in the past few weeks Sam, Mike and even Puck had gotten pretty into Glee. Their low expectations had easily been overpowered by the actual stuff happening in the club. Every time Puck and Sam sang a solo Kurt was always baffled by their voices. In all those years he had had no idea that they had such great voices.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a Friday right after Glee Kurt and Tristan walked down to the auditorium to practice Kurt's first solo for the club.<p>

„So 'Upside Down'." Tristan said encouraging to Kurt who was sitting by the piano. „I've heard it before and we both know that your cover is better than the original." Tristan said and ran his fingers through his hair to remove it from his eyes.

„It really is, isn't it?" Kurt said and laughed. „Okay, so let's practice." Tristan had helped Kurt practice the last few days with this song, and after the lyrics was memorised, really his only job was to sit and listen.

Kurt had just finished the song as Tristan stood up and smiled greater than ever.

„I have to tell you something." He said and looked excited at Kurt.

„Do tell." Kurt said and sat down by the piano, again. „But be quick. Rachel and Blaine is using the auditorium soon to practice."

„Okay. Well. To be honest I'm not sure what to think about this, but I think it's a good thing." Tristan said and looked all of sudden nervous. „Brittany said she had feelings for me." Kurt looked stunned at Tristan before smiling.

„Of course that's a good thing!" He said and stood up to face Tristan. „I mean, when you think about that you like her too." He said teasing and turned to the side as Tristan hit him on the arm like he used to whenever Kurt mentioned it.

„That's the problem. I don't know if I like her." He said, almost whispering.

„Of course you do. _I_ can see that." Kurt said and expected another hit on his arm, instead Tristan playfully pushed him quite light on the chest.

„Stop it." He said and cursed as he started smiling. „I swear, I'm not sure what my feelings about her is… I mean I liked her in the beginning—"

„Oh! I knew it!" Kurt said and almost jumped with excitement. „Remember that one day the three of us were talking in the schoolyard? I knew it. I knew it!" Kurt said and chuckled as Tristan again pushed him friendly a bit away. „Don't push me." Kurt said smiling and pushed Tristan harder than he'd expected. „Geez, I'm sorry." He said, and was surprised to see Tristan smiling.

„I'm not _that_ weak." He said and laughed. They ended up pushing each other a bit back and forth while laughing and teasing each other.

**Kurt** was about to put his hand on Tristan's shoulder to hit him lightly as he found himself grabbing his uniform instead. It all happened so fast, he could barely seem to understand what they were doing before it had happened. He had pulled in the sleeve, dragging Tristan closer as he felt Tristan's lips on his own. It was like the world stopped for a few seconds, just to watch the two of them. Kurt was the first one to pull back. They looked at each for a moment in confusion before Tristan's look landed a place above Kurt's head. Kurt heard some light footsteps fade and turned his head, following Tristan's look to see Rachel standing by the door, looking awkwardly around the room.

„Rachel." Kurt said and didn't know whether to smile or just stand there looking awkward and nervous. „Where's Blaine?" He asked. Rachel pressed her lips together before coughing uncomfortably.

„He ehm… He just left."


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry that's it's been so long since my last update, but I've been so stressed out because of my exams! Sorry! I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> had been walking to the auditorium with his sister to practice a duet, as they had walked inside the room to see Kurt and the new kid Tristan kissing. Blaine had slowly walked out of the auditorium afterwards, leaving Rachel alone in there. He still had that feeling in his stomach. No, not just in his stomach, in his whole body. In one second, one tiny second, Blaine had just felt like he was slowly falling apart. Like his whole world was falling apart, stumbling down in front of him. He knew he wasn't completely over Kurt yet, but he had never expected this to happen. To see him kissing with someone else had hurt him more than every bad thing he had memories of. The truth about how they started talking, how Kurt had almost kissed Sebastian, everything. Nothing had been as bad as this. He felt like hitting something, and wished his punching bag were just around the corner. Instead he ended up staring out in the air, not actually looking at anything as he suddenly stopped up and sat down in the hallway. It was late after school so it was completely empty. He wrinkled his eyebrows and felt extremely lost. He had no idea what to do now. He barely knew how he was feeling, or why he was feeling it. _I'm not mad. What would I be mad about? _He thought and felt like all his emotions was going through his whole body, making him feel restless, frustrated, upset… Sad. He got pulled out of his thoughts the second he heard footsteps approaching. _Who…?_

„Rachel?" He said with a low voice.

„Blaine?" He stood up as he heard his sister's voice.

„Yeah, I'm here." Blaine said and tried to think of every possible excuse, except for the truth, for why he had left the auditorium.

„Why'd you leave?" Rachel asked worried with a soft voice as she appeared. Blaine shook his head gently and tried his hardest on smiling.

„Do you even need to ask?" He said and sat down again. Rachel didn't say anything; she just looked compassionate at her brother and sat down besides him.

„We've never really talked about it…"

„There's nothing to talk about." Blaine said quickly.

„Apparently there is." Rachel said. She turned around to face Blaine, as he didn't answer straight away. „I know how miserable you are, Blaine." She rapidly continued as she saw he was about to protest. „Don't pretend it's not true. I can see it. Others might not, but we both know how well I know you. And I don't think you've talked to _anyone_ about this."

„Rachel…" Blaine said and felt like he could only remember half of his vocabulary. „It's okay. _I_ broke up with _him_. I'll get over it."

„Blaine I've talked to Finn." Rachel said. Blaine looked surprised at her.

„I didn't know you guys talked." He said suspiciously.

„Quinn is really good friends with him… They're together quite much. Sometimes he comes over when I'm with her…" She said and hesitated. „We've become quite good friends, really." She said and chuckled nervously. When Blaine looked uninterested at her, she took a deep breath and smiled uncertainly at him. „Sometimes… Sometimes we talk about you."

„Me?" Blaine asked as if he thought she was lying.

„You and Kurt you know. Finn is his brother after all… I promised not to tell you, but you know… I kind of-"

„Is this getting somewhere?" Blaine asked and didn't know where this sudden irritation came from.

„Kurt is miserable, too." Rachel said and felt satisfied as she saw Blaine lighten up a little bit.

„What?"

„He is. Finn told me. He is good at hiding it at school – kind of like you – but as soon as he get home he's like a total different person. At least that's what Finn said."

„Really?"

„Why don't you talk to him about it?"

„Finn?" Blaine asked puzzled.

„No, not Finn. Kurt." Rachel said. „Talk to Kurt about this. If Finn is right, Kurt misses you too." Blaine looked at her in disbelief, before she talked again. „I still don't get why you broke up with him. If it was just because of that deal he made with Quinn, it's nothing, really. I have even talked to her about it and she sort of regrets-"

„It's not just because of that." Blaine said cold. „It just wouldn't have worked out. We're too different, you know."

„It's not that." Rachel said and stood up. „There's something else. You might not want to tell me, but if you ever feel like it, please do. I don't get it. You obviously like the guy, why would you break up?" She sighed and looked at him. „I know it's none of my business, but it just seems weird to me, you know…" She looked at him one last time before saying: „please talk to him." Before starting to walk away.

„Rachel." Blaine said soft but certain. „I had to break up with him before he broke up with me." He said and looked down in the ground.

„Why do you think he would break up with you?" Rachel asked, walked back and slowly sat down in front of him.

„He's popular, or at least used to. He's still funny, smart and really attractive though. We all know he can get every guy he wants. It was only a matter of time before he would get tired of me."

„But, Blaine…" Rachel started, but Blaine interrupted her.

„I know it's ridiculous! And I can see that now, but it made sense back then. I feel so stupid." Rachel stroked his left arm as he frustrated clenched his hand.

„Talk to him, Blaine."

„It won't help. You saw them too."

„Them?" Blaine looked at Rachel as if she had just said something exceptionally stupid.

„Tristan and Kurt. He's obviously over me." Rachel looked worried at her brother before talking again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> watched, as Rachel looked disorientated around the auditorium before she went out the door, probably going after Blaine. Kurt turned around to face Tristan.

„Well that was awkwa-" Kurt started, but Tristan quickly interrupted him.

„What the hell just happened?" He said and sounded both confused and sort of panicky.

„Rachel came in and-"

„You know what I mean." Tristan said and looked seriously at Kurt. „That kiss. What happened?" Kurt wrinkled his eyebrows and tried to think of an answer, but the only thing he could think about was Blaine. Had he left because he saw it?

„I need to go check something…" Kurt said and turned around to go down from the stage as he felt Tristan grabbing his hand. He turned his head and looked at him. „We can talk about it later."

„I'm really confused. I'm not… I'm not gay." He said, almost whispering. Kurt couldn't help but smile at Tristan's confused, yet cute face expression.

„Well you _did_-" He stopped himself as his thoughts wandered back to Blaine. „We'll talk later. I have to go check this." Tristan slowly let his hand go, and Kurt smiled at him before walking down from the stage, and up the stairs till he reached the door. He walked down the hallway until he heard some muffled voices. He walked a bit closer and recognized first Blaine's soft, warm familiar voice, then Rachel's. He was about to walk around the corner and say something as he heard Rachel say his name. He stopped up and listened carefully.  
>„You and Kurt you know…" He heard her say. She said something about Finn before Blaine interrupted her rudely. „Kurt is miserable too." She said and Kurt was close to protesting, but Blaine's answer, which sounded slightly optimistic, made him stop.<p>

He listened through the whole conversation without making himself noticeable. As he could feel the conversation come to an end he regretted listening to it. Standing there like a creeper, listening to other people's conversations. Blaine had been totally honest to Rachel, and he had genuinely thought that no one had heard it. _„It was only a matter of time before he would get tired of me."_ Blaine's voice ran through his head saying all the things he had confided to Rachel. _„He's obviously over me."_ Kurt smirked at his ignorance. Rachel had even directly told him that Kurt wasn't over him, and yet he didn't believe it. Rachel was currently telling him for the 100th time to talk to Kurt about it all. _I wish he would._ He got tired of standing there listening to their conversation, he felt stupid. He felt like a douche.

„Blaine?"


	21. Chapter 21

**There won't be an update for a while. Sorry! Going on vacation.  
>Thanks for reading! Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> was trying to ignore his sister telling him once again to talk to Kurt as he heard a familiar, light, comfortable voice.

„Blaine?" He didn't know whether to smile or not by the sound of Kurt's voice. He watched as he appeared from the corner.

„How long have you been standing there?" He asked. Kurt shrugged and smirked.

**Kurt** stood by the corner looking at Blaine's hazel eyes, feeling Rachel's look on him. All the things he had wanted to say through their conversation was gone the second he stepped up. He wanted to tell him he missed him. That he wanted him back. That the kiss between him and Tristan didn't mean anything. _Except it did… _He felt himself tremble over the words as he opened his mouth.

„The auditorium is available." He finally said and looked at Blaine as if he wished he'd say something to react on.

„Thanks." Blaine said and made a small nod. There was silence for a long time before someone spoke.

„Oh come on!" Rachel said and put her brown, soft hair behind her ear before pulling Blaine up from the floor. Blaine looked at Rachel, and she sighed deeply. „Talk!" Kurt opened his mouth to say something a couple of times before closing it again.

„I should get back…" _Say something._ He said to himself as he turned around. He had wanted to say so much, but nothing sounded right in his head.

„So..." Blaine said quite loud, and Kurt stopped up. „Are you an Tristan a thing now or?" Kurt hid a small smile before turning around, meeting Blaine's inexpressive look. He shrugged and chuckled faintly.

„Maybe. Does that bother you?" He asked carefully.

„No…" Blaine answered and looked down at the ground.

„Good… So… I'll just leave now." Kurt said and turned around and started walking away once again.

„The break up was a mistake!" Blaine yelled after him. Kurt felt his heart racing suddenly faster as he heard that. He automatically stopped walking, waiting to see if Blaine was going to say more. „It's the stupidest thing I've done in… A very long time." He said and laughed nervously.

„Yeah I know. It was weird. You totally overreacted on some stupid innocent things." Kurt said and felt suddenly very aware of that Rachel was still with them. He looked at her and then at Blaine. „Doesn't matter." He said and tried to smile. „Talk to you later."

* * *

><p>He walked inside of the auditorium to find it empty. He walked out again and out of the school to find Tristan sitting by the swings on the ground playing with some sand. He looked thoughtful. Letting the sand run through his fingers. One hand on his cheek, supporting his head, the other one covered in sand. Kurt walked slowly up to him and sat down in front of him.<p>

„Hey." Tristan looked up, he didn't seem to have noticed Kurt walking up to him.

„Hey…" He said and threw the remaining sand in his hand away. He looked up and the confused and upset look in his normally calm, blue eyes surprised Kurt.

„You okay?" He asked.

„Dude… It's so confusing." He looked at Kurt and clenched his hand in the sand. „On one side I want to forget about earlier, I want to just pretend it never happened you know… And on the other side I just…" He took a deep breath and chuckled nervously. „I just want to kiss you, you know." Kurt made that cute surprised expression only he could do and looked down in the ground.

„So which one are you going to choose?" He asked. They looked at each other for a while before Tristan moved. Kurt felt suddenly nervous as Tristan slowly leaned in and placed his lips on his own. Only one second after he pulled back and looked embarrassed down, making his blonde hair cover for his eyes.

„I…" He said and looked as if he was trying to find the right words. „I want to be with you." Kurt laughed awkwardly without smiling.

„What?" He was still a bit bewildered by the kiss, but he knew that this wasn't a good idea.

„I think we should be together."

„Trist, no… I'm sorry. But Blaine-"

„I know you have feelings for him, but… You obviously have feelings for me too, and that's good enough for me." He said and smiled.

„You deserve better… You know I… I love Blaine and I can't do that to you." Kurt said, though he somehow hoped Tristan would keep fighting for this.

„But if you wanted to be with him, you'd be with him." Tristan said. „Something's stopping you. You'll just always have a weak spot for him… I can live with that." He said and chuckled nervously.

„Are you sure?" Kurt said unsure. „I want to be with you, but…"

„I'm sure." Tristan answered and grabbed Kurt's hand. „What do you say?" Kurt smiled at him and squeezed his hand before nodding slowly. And even though he knew he was supposed to feel as happy as ever he couldn't help comparing it to the time Blaine had told him that he wanted to be his boyfriend. It wasn't the same at all. The feelings were different back then. He had been as happy as ever, he had barely been able to restrain himself, he had jumped with happiness. Right now he was just… Pleased. This was a mistake, he was well aware of that. He knew he needed to be with Blaine, yet being with Tristan would be a big comfort. He could really use this. And he did like Tristan. _He's just not Blaine…_ Kurt thought before he decided his answer.

„Okay."


	22. Chapter 22

**Blaine** watched as Kurt walked away.

„Well that was successful." He said sarcastic and turned to face his sister.

„I…" Rachel started but stopped, as she couldn't find the right words. She was still confused and baffled by Kurt's reaction. „You told him that…"

„I told him it was a mistake. I could've just told him I wanted him back. He didn't even seem to care." Blaine said and tried to sound cheerful, even though Rachel could easily hear the disappointment in his voice.

„Maybe he just had to think about it." Rachel suggested optimistic.

„Wake up Rachel!" Blaine practically yelled, frustrated. „He's over me. It's over. I'm done trying." He looked down in the ground and laughed despairing. „You know? It's getting too much. I thought I had gotten used to it by now, you know. It's been so long. And my feelings are bound to go away at some point. I just need to wait." He said and looked at her. „I'm just so… Tired. Of this." He said and tried to fight the tears.

„Blaine you just have to-"

„Shut up!" Blaine shouted and regretted it as soon as the words had left his lips. He closed his eyes and opened them to look at his baffled sister. „I'm sorry. I just… I don't have to do anything. I'm done." He said.

„Sorry." She said and stroked his back comforting.

„Let's just not talk about this or him… At all." Rachel nodded without saying anything, grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> woke up Sunday morning, breathing faster than usual. _Nightmare…_ He thought and removed the duvet from his body. He ran his hand through his light brown hair and felt sweat on his forehead. His nightmare was still fresh in his memory, so he sat up in bed and tried to shake off the feeling of being watched from the dark. He grabbed his TV-remote when he couldn't stand the feeling any longer, and turned on the TV. He looked at the clock and sighed as he noticed how early it was. _6:15am…_ he thought and rubbed his eyes. He picked up his phone and found Tristan in his contacts. _„Wake up."_ He sent the text to him and fell back on his pillow, already partly forgetting the bad dream. He closed his eyes, and didn't realise the sleep taking over.

He woke up a few hours later by the sound of his phone receiving a text. He automatically reached out to get his phone and knocked down his clock on his nightstand on the way. He ignored it and looked at his phone. _Text from Tristan_ he thought and remembered how he had texted him earlier. _„Only just woke up, sorry! Why up so early?"_ He threw his phone down on the duvet and decided he couldn't be bothered to answer right now. He closed his eyes again and ignored his dad yelling, he was going out to a meeting, from downstairs.

* * *

><p>He woke up again by the sound of someone knocking on his door.<p>

„Kurt!" He rolled around in the bed and covered his head with the duvet.

„What?" He murmured. He heard the door open and someone stepping into his room.

„How can you sleep this much? It's almost 2pm." He heard Finn say.

„Tired." Kurt said and removed the duvet from his head. „Pass me my phone, will you?" Finn grabbed Kurt's phone and threw it back to him. „Thanks…" He mumbled and noticed he had received a new message.

„Get up." Finn said, smiled, and waked out of his room without closing the door.

„Close the door!" Kurt yelled, and after a minute passed by without a response, he got out of bed and closed the door himself. _Text from Tristan,_ he thought and opened the text. _„Wanna meet up later?"_ Kurt considered it, but decided to have a lazy day. _„Not today, sorry. I'll just see you tomorrow! x"_

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> walked up to the big house with Rachel. Light was glowing out of the window in all sorts of colours, and the music was playing loud. He could feel the bass almost shaking the ground.

„I hate parties." Rachel said as they looked at the house, listening to the music and people cheering. She looked at her brother, who was looking fascinated at the big house.

„Come on, Rachel!" He said and pulled her up to the front door, and inside. The second they entered, a bright green light blinded them, before it kept rotating around the room. The music was loud enough to drown any attempt on having a normal conversation. Some people were dancing, some were sitting by a table, having a drink and some were just standing up against the wall looking bored. A bloke walked past them and accidentally bumped into Rachel.

„Oups, sorry, hun." He said and kept walking, obviously drunk.

„Let's just go again." Rachel said, but could barely hear it herself because of the music.

„Come!" Blaine shouted and walked over to some sort of bar. „Let's get a drink." He said and tried to communicate with the bartender.

„Blaine, we're not old eno-" Rachel said, but stopped as the bartender gave Blaine a beer. „You're just trying to drink away your sadness, Blaine! There's better ways to do this!" She shouted, but knew that Blaine was ignoring what she was saying.

„Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked Rachel.

„Do you have any water?" She asked, before he laughed at her and nodded slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> had spent the whole Sunday texting Tristan, relaxing at the couch, not doing a thing. He had fallen asleep at 1am, earlier than usual, and woke now up at 4am as he received a text.

„Who…" He mumbled sleepy, and reached out to get his phone. He felt his stomach doing a somersault as he read whom it was from. _Blaine._ He opened the text, not knowing what to expect. He wrinkled his eyebrows as he read the text, unsure of what to think. _„Kurttt! How are you? I am doing GREAT! Just greaat. Did you know dat dogs have cleaner tongues than humans? That is WICKED. Wicked, man."_ He read the text a few times, still not sure what to answer. He wasn't even sure if he was supposed to answer. _„Blaine, it's 4am. Are you drunk?"_ he sent the text and closed his eyes to try to sleep again. His stomach wouldn't let him though. It was all tickly and even though it was just a stupid drunk-text, he couldn't help smiling. He felt half awake, half asleep as his phone started to ring. He picked up after seeing it was Blaine.

„KURT!" Blaine shouted in the phone. „Is it you?" Kurt held the phone a bit away from his ear, to avoid getting serious hearing problems.

„Where are you?" Kurt asked, hearing music in the background.

„HEY GUYS! It's Kurt!" He heard Blaine yell in the background, before a lot of people started cheering. „Sorry 'bout that." Blaine said and laughed.

„Are you drunk?" Kurt asked and was unsure whether Blaine had heard him or not, as he didn't answer in a bit.

„This party is wicked! Absolutely wicked! Rachel is here!" Blaine said, and sounded more happy and hyper than ever.

„Is Rachel there?" Kurt asked.

„She is _here_, man!" Blaine said and Kurt heard some noises before Rachel's voice appeared.

„Hello?" She said, and Kurt was relieved to hear that she didn't sound drunk at all.

„Rachel!" Kurt said.

„Kurt? Is that you?"

„Yes, what are-"

„I can't hear you, talk louder!" She shouted before Blaine shouted something and took back his phone.

„Kurt!" Blaine shouted.

„What?" Kurt said loud, tempted to hang up.

„You're awesome, do you know that? And amazing, too!"

„Blaine, you're drunk. Don't say something you'll regre-"

„You're like… Awezing!" Blaine yelled, totally ignoring what Kurt had just said. „You should come to this party! These people are awesome!" Blaine shouted and some people in the background agreed by screaming.

„There's school tomorrow. Shouldn't you go home?" Kurt said and propped himself up on one elbow.

„Nooo! Anyway, I just wanted to call you to say that you're… Awezing!" He said and sounded like he was really impressed by that word. „And Kurt…" He said, and suddenly sounded serious, and completely normal. „I want to be with you. Really." Kurt kept silence, not knowing what to say. „So ditch Tristan!" he said and sounded drunk again. „Anyway I have to go I-" He said and started laughing. „Stop it!" He said to someone in the background, chuckling. „I have a Rachel to look after!"  
>„Blaine wait-"<br>„Bye!" Kurt sat a few seconds after Blaine had hung up, before putting down his phone.

„Well that was weird." He said to himself, looking confused at his phone as if it had just transformed into a dragon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tristan** was standing by his locker Monday morning, waiting for Kurt. A few minutes passed before he came over.

„Hey." Tristan said and leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek.

„Hi." Kurt said and smiled. His smile seemed genuine, but his eyes seemed distant, like in his head he was far away.

„You okay?" Tristan asked and smiled. Kurt shook his head to focus, before nodding.

„Oh yeah." He said. „Why?"

„No reason, you just seem a bit distant." Kurt was about to say something as Blaine passed by. In those two seconds Tristan felt like Kurt didn't even notice that he was present. He knew that Kurt still liked Blaine, but something in his look confused him. It wasn't the usual look, the longing look, it was some sort of confused, doubting look. As Blaine discretely looked back at Kurt, he quickly looked down in the ground, almost like he was embarrassed.

„What's up with you two?" Tristan asked, trying to sound casual, though thousands of different thoughts, about how bad this thing could be to him, rushed through his head. After Kurt looked worried at him, like he was scared of answer, he regretted asking.

„Hm?" Kurt said quickly. „What are you talking about?" Tristan considered just dropping the thought, but he wanted to know, he needed to know.

„That look." He said and faked a chuckle to seem like he was okay with it. „Something must've happened."

„Nope. Just the normal, you know." Kurt said and looked down the hall where Blaine had just walked. „I… Have to go do something, sorry. See you in class." As Kurt ran off, Tristan looked worried after him.

„This can't be good." He mumbled to himself, before closing his locker and walking to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> had just passed Kurt talking to Tristan, and he had never in his life felt so embarrassed. _I'm never drinking again._ He thought, trying to forget about the drunk-call.

„Blaine!" he heard someone yell. He turned around, to see Kurt walking up to him. He felt his cheeks getting hot, and hoped that Kurt wouldn't notice him blushing. „Can I talk to you for a second?" Blaine smiled faintly and nodded. Kurt grabbed him by his arm and pulled him towards the wall. „About that call…" Blaine chuckled nervously and got ready to start telling that speech he had prepared in case Kurt asked about this.

„You know, I was really drunk, I can barely remember what I sa-"

„Listen." Blaine quickly stopped talking, and looked at the wall, focusing on a white spot. Kurt opened his mouth and closed it again, as if he wasn't sure of what to say. „Do…" He smiled nervously and Blaine forced himself to look at him. _Do what?_ He thought. „Do you… You said you wanted to be with me…"

„I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was saying, really." Blaine said smiled. „You can just forget about the whole thing." Kurt looked at Blaine, looking both confused and a bit disappointed.

„Oh." He said and chuckled nervously before running his hand through his hair. As he didn't say more, Blaine looked concerned at him and smiled weakly.

„Oh?" He said. „You've always talked much, and now the only thing you can say is-"

„So you didn't mean it, at all?" Kurt asked, interrupting Blaine.

„Why do you care?" Blaine said, and looked around the hallway which was getting empty. „I think class is about to st-"

„Blaine." Kurt said definite.

„Hm?"

„Do you still have feelings for me?" Blaine suddenly lost all feeling in his legs, it felt his stomach had curled up into a ball and he suddenly felt very aware of the situation. He looked at Kurt without answering, hoping that somehow he didn't have to. „That day… After the auditorium. You told me it was a mistake. The break-up." Blaine nodded slightly and wished that he didn't have to answer.

„Yes..." They stood a few seconds without saying anything, before Blaine spoke again. „To the first thing…" He said.

„Oh." Kurt said quietly. Blaine focused once again on the white spot for a bit, before looking at Kurt again.

„Do you still… You know, have feelings… For me?" They looked at each other, and for every second the tension in between them became stronger.

„I'm with Tristan now…" Kurt whispered, knowing that he couldn't use that as an answer.

„It doesn't matter." Blaine said. „Do you?" He mumbled and watched as Kurt had an inner fight about whether to answer truthfully or not. There had been silence for too long, and Blaine was about to say it didn't matter and go to class, as Kurt opened his mouth, closed it, smiled and nodded slightly. _Fuck it_ Blaine thought and quickly leaned in to kiss Kurt softly. He wasn't even surprised that Kurt didn't protest. As Blaine slowly pulled back, he could feel Kurt slightly pushing his head forward to follow Blaine's, before stopping up. „Sorry." Blaine mumbled. _Sorry, I'm not sorry._ He thought and looked at Kurt. He was looking down in the ground, slightly blushing. „Kurt…?"

„I should go." Kurt said and looked up, at Blaine. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Kurt crashed his lips against Blaine's. He felt Blaine smile as they kissed, and Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this, his heart beating faster than ever, feeling like he could fly away any second, his stomach feeling light, everything just feeling thrilling and perfect.

**Blaine **felt Kurt pushing him gently backwards, and as he hit the side of the locker, Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine in confusion. „English. I have English class. With Tristan." He clenched his eyes and sighed as he mentioned Tristan. „English class." He mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked at Blaine, who failed miserably at trying not to smile.

„You kissed me." Blaine said happy as if he hadn't really understood it.

„Don't tell anyone, I need to talk to Tris- " Kurt started, but stopped as he realised that Blaine wasn't paying attention. He was just looking at Kurt, like he hadn't seen anything more beautiful his entire life. „English class." Kurt said to remind himself, before looking at Blaine and smiling at him. „Talk to you later, okay." Blaine nodded and removed a wild lock of his curly hair from his eye. Kurt took one last look at Blaine before turning around and walking around the corner of the hallway.


	24. Chapter 24

**Last chapter, folks. Hope you enjoyed my fic, and thank you so much for reading! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Tristan<strong> had been watching the door to their classroom, for a bit too long for his liking, waiting for Kurt to come inside. Every sound coming from the hallway sounded as footsteps approaching, but no one ever came inside. It was halfway through the lesson, they heard the knocking on the door, before Kurt walked inside.

„Sorry I'm late." He said to the teacher, silently walking over to Tristan to sit down besides him.

„So what were you doing, making you come this late?" Tristan whispered carefully to Kurt, as the teacher had given him the stern don't-do-it-again look, and resumed to explaining some grammar. Kurt looked at Tristan in confusion, and said „hm?" as if he hadn't heard it.

„What were you doing?" Asked Tristan, trying to sound casual. Kurt shrugged and shook his head slightly, sighing, avoiding eye contact. Tristan made a light laugh and closed his eyes for a second. „We need to talk, don't we?" Kurt looked compassionate at Tristan as he nodded slowly.

„Yes." He murmured and looked down in the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> walked out of class holding Tristan's hand, pulling him over to a corner with no people. Before he even got to consider what to say, Tristan shook his head and laughed silently.

„I guess I should've seen this coming." He said and smiled at Kurt.

„I'm really sorry." Kurt said, and was surprised at how well Tristan was taking this.

„I know it's not like we've been dating for very long…" Said Tristan and leaned up against the wall. „It still sucks, though." Kurt nodded agreeing, not sure what to say.

„We're still friends, though, right?" Kurt asked encouraging, genuinely hoping it was true. „'Cos I don't want to loose you."

„Sure." Tristan said, trying to maintain his smile. „So can I ask you something?" As Kurt nodded, Tristan chuckled nervously, not sure how to ask the question. „So are you together?" He asked, his smile disappearing at once. „You and Blaine?" Kurt took a deep shaky breath and said, „I don't know." as he breathed out.

„I just know that I can't be with you." Tristan nodded understanding.

„So…" He mumbled, ignoring his hair slowly falling down in his eyes. It was actually quite nice. He didn't have to force himself looking at Kurt if he couldn't see him at all.

„Err." Kurt said, and put out his hand. „Friends?" Tristan pressed his lips together, before laughing.

„Friends." He said and shook Kurt's hand. They smiled at each other, before Tristan quickly leaned in and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, before quickly backing away. „Sorry!" He shouted while smirking. Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at Tristan before walking out in the huge crowd of students, walking up and down the halls. He stopped as he saw Blaine, talking to his sister. The hazel-brown eyes, the dark, curly hair, the funny triangle-shaped eyebrows. He smiled as Blaine did too; apparently Rachel had said something funny. He walked up to them and looked first at Blaine, then Rachel.

„Hi Rach." He said and looked back at Blaine who was beaming at him. „Can you please give us a sec?"

„Of course." Rachel said and smiled mischievous at Blaine. She mouthed „good luck" to him before leaving them alone. Blaine looked awkwardly around the hallway before putting his hands in his pockets and pressing his lips together.

„So what's up?" he asked casually. Kurt laughed shortly at him, before looking sympathetic at him.

„So what now?" Kurt asked. „What're we gonna do?"

„About what?" Blaine asked, quite sure he knew about what though. Kurt looked at Blaine as if he didn't really feel much like saying what he was about to say.

„Earlier." He finally said.

„Ohh." Said Blaine, acting like he only just now figured out what Kurt was talking about. „I remember something about you telling me you needed to talk to someone…" Blaine said, hoping it wasn't too pushy. „Because you said that. Of course you don't have to if you don't want to. And I mean, it's not like I meant…" He said and paused. Kurt looked both amazed and amused by his babbling. „…that you _had_ to talk to… You know…" Kurt chuckled faintly before carelessly putting his left hand right under Blaine's shoulder, correcting his vest.

„You should learn when to shut up." He said and smirked. He lifted his right arm and adjusted Blaine's collar on his shirt, which he was wearing under the vest. „I've already talked to Tristan." He said and removed his hands.

„Oh." Blaine said and didn't know whether to smile or not.

„I broke up with him."

„Oh." Blaine repeated. „I'm…" _Not sorry._ Blaine thought, trying to figure out what else to say. „That sucks." He ended up saying, after Kurt had looked smiling at him for a bit.

„I'm sure you think that." He said sarcastic. „So are we…?"

„A thing?" Blaine asked, wanting to know the answer too. Kurt nodded carefully. „What do you think?"

„Well… Do you wanna?" Kurt asked.

„Wow. 'Do you wanna'. I feel so flattered." Blaine said sarcastic. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed at Blaine, still smiling.

„Well?"

„Let me think about it." Blaine said and put his hand under his chin. „No more drama, yes?" Kurt nodded approving. „Well then…" Blaine said and walked up close to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist. „Sure." He said nonchalant. Kurt beamed positively at Blaine, putting his forehead against Blaine's.

„Maybe we should keep this at a minimum. I only just broke up with Tristan." Kurt said, fixing his look at Blaine's lips.

„Maybe that would be a good idea." Blaine said and started to loosen his grip around Kurt.

„Or maybe…" Kurt mumbled, pushing his head slightly forward, almost touching Blaine's lips with his own. „Just maybe…" He whispered and turned his head slightly, feeling Blaine's warm breath on his cheek. As he felt Blaine tighten his grip around him again, he slowly turned his head back, just barely touching Blaine's lips with his own. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them and looked at Blaine, standing with closed eyes, faintly wrinkled eyebrows and his mouth was slightly opened. Kurt closed his eyes again, and moved his head a bit forward, only just enough to touch Blaine's lips, before pulling back again.

„Don't tease me, Hummel." Blaine whispered as if he was far away in his mind, standing still, almost as if he was spellbound. Kurt laughed silently before pressing his lips against Blaine's. He pulled back a bit after, opening his eyes.

„I've missed you." Said Kurt and smiled. Blaine moved his arms up, holding Kurt's head between his hands. He let them slide down, and wrapped his arms around his neck instead, putting their heads together.

„I've missed you too."


End file.
